The Life I've Chosen
by Dream-Searcher
Summary: Reba's been abused by her biological father. He will get to her no matter what it takes. Reba runs off to Charming, California where she learned she has a half brother. Will Reba be able to stay away from her biological father? Will Tig be able to help her? This story isn't going to be the same as the show.Certain things are different so it works out like I have planned in my head.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have.**_

 _ **Now on to a summary.**_

 _ **Reba has been abused by her biological father. He will get to her no matter what it takes. Reba runs off to Charming, California where she learned she has a half brother. Will Reba be able to stay away from her biological father? Will Tig be able to help her?**_

 ** _Chapter 1: Getting Ready to Move_**

Hey. My name is Reba Lilywhite. I'm moving to Charming, California from Meadville, Mississippi. It's a small town, not really on a map. I hear it's amazing though. Why am I moving you ask, because I just found out I have a half-brother who lives there. His name is Filip. My mum, Liv, told me that my dad, Major, got around when they were together. She divorced his sorry ass and is now with a man I wish was my dad. His name is Ravi. He's been around since I was 16. I am now 23. Even though I am an adult, Ravi and my mum still treat me like their baby. I guess it doesn't really matter how old I get, I will always be their baby. Major and my mum got into a four wheeler wreck when I was 13. My mum wasn't able to have any more children after that wreck. I know she wishes she had been able to though. She had three miscarriages before she just gave up trying all together. I guess her and Ravi just couldn't take anymore hurt. They almost had a little boy that they named Blaine, but Major came over and stressed my mum out to the point where she was so angry she couldn't see straight. She fell down the stairs and I was the only one there. Before the ambulance could get to our house, I had to help her deliver my dead baby brother. No one knows that fact about me except for Ravi, my mum, and the two ambulance drivers that finally showed up 20 minutes after I first called them. I guess I should have called them earlier. I feel like Blaine dying was my fault. It doesn't matter what anyone tells me about it. It still feels like my fault. Maybe I could have saved Blaine; I guess I'll just never know. About a year after Blaine, my mum and Ravi sat me down and told me about my brother Filip. They told me that before I was born; my dad was visiting Glasgow, Scotland for work. He was 18 and there for weeks at a time. One time he didn't come back for 3 full months. My mum told me that he met a girl over there who was only 16. Da said this girl, Kaylee, lied about her age and told my dad she was 18 as well. Of course my dad couldn't keep it in his pants and he got her pregnant. She wrote him after he had left and told him that she was pregnant with a babe, a little boy she wanted to name Filip. My dad left my mum for 6 months and kept it all a secret. He said he was at war. He did this every few months for 5 full years. He came back to Louisiana, where they lived at the time, and he said he had been shot. I mean he wasn't lying about being shot; he was lying about how he had been shot. Apparently Kaylee found out about my mum and shot Major in the leg and told him to never come back around her or Filip. Kaylee told Major that she wasn't going to lie to Filip about who his father was; just that he left them and never came back. Of course, my mum felt sympathetic towards him and they conceived me. He was a piece of shit father. He beat me more than he beat my mum. Apparently, I was too much for him to handle. He would get drunk, come home and beat me. He would hit mum a few times, but he always threatened to kill me or take me away forever if she stepped in when I was being beaten. Mum doesn't know that he also sexually abused me for years. From the time I was 8 all the way until I was 13. It happened every other night when he wasn't drunk. I don't see how he could do that to me. Recently mum has been seeing him around town and with this being as small of a town as it is, she wants me to get out of it go all the way to the west coast to meet Filip. She also tome me she went to Charming one time when Major was gone doing god know what somewhere. She hopes Major won't follow me or find me, but I'm scared that she's wrong. Major is someone who would do whatever it takes to get whoever and whatever he wants, but I'm off on a plane first thing in the morning; all the way to Las Vegas, Nevada. From there, I am to get into a truck with some dude named Unser that my mum used to be friends with for an eight hour drive all the way to San Jose, California. Then I am being dropped off in San Jose to meet a Bobby Munson who is going to take me on a three hour drive the rest of the way to Charming. My mum is just trying to make sure that Major can't follow me. I love her for it, but damn. That's a long drive with some people I've never ever met before in my life. She told Filip I would be there in a few days. I hope he's ready for our stalker father, who may or may not figure out where I'm going. I hope me and Filip get along. I mean he's 29 and I'm barely 23. Maybe we will have something in common. But what if we don't, and I hope I will see my mum again. I mean the way she and Ravi told me bye before I boarded the plane left a feeling of despair in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have.**_

 ** _Chapter 2: Road Trip_**

After a 5 ½ hour flight where all I could think about was meeting these new people and whether or not they would like me, I have arrived in Las Vegas, Nevada. As I got off the plane looking for this Unser fellow, I made a mental note to come back one day. It looks like fun. I wish I could spare a day to stay, but my mum has other plans for me. I finally find a guy that's holding up a sign that says Reba. He's an older fellow with what is left of his hair being black and beady brown eyes. I walk up to him slowly and say,

"Mr. Unser?"

He looks me over twice and says,

"Reba. Call me Wayne. I was expecting a younger version of your mum, but you don't look like her very much anymore. Then again, I haven't seen you since you were 4 months old."

"Really? You've seen me before? How come my mum didn't tell me?" I asked very confused.

"Because," he began with a longing look on his face, "She wanted to put this place as far away as she possibly could. She wanted to forget it existed. Didn't know Filip was going to end up here though. Do me a favor Reba. Don't be like him. You're a good girl." Wayne started walking away and motioned for me to follow him.

I stood there dumbfounded for a minute and yelled back at him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

He called back over his shoulder at me, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

We drove the eight hours all the way to San Jose in near silence. The only sound between us was the radio on this old ass country station. I don't even know what the song was called. We did stop and grab McDonald's real quick, but Wayne said he didn't want anything. He just took my order and we continued on our way. I made a mental not to ask my mum what the hell this old dudes problem is, and why he told me not to act like my brother. I was getting ready to go off on this dude when we finally arrived in San Jose, California. Unser just parked the truck by this big dude with a motorcycle who had nearly completely grey hair streaked with black, lively blue eyes, and a beard that made him look like Gandalf the Grey.

Wayne looked at me and said, "This is our stop. I'll take your bags the rest of the way for you."

I replied, "Naw dude, I have what I need in this booksack. I was just going to throw the rest of it away. Those clothes aren't really my style anyway. If you want to though, you can donate it to Goodwill or something."

He just looked at me with narrow eyes and said, "Didn't I tell you not to act like Filip, but whatever you say. I will just donate them somewhere on my way to Charming. I've got to get going now. I will see you when you arrive in Charming. Bye now."

I took that as my cue to climb down from his beat up old truck and asked the man, "Are you the Bobby Munson who is supposed to take me the rest of the way to Charming?"

He looked at me and said with the sweetest smile on his face, "Yes ma'am I am. Your mum has told me so much about you. You remind me of myself."

I whip my head around so fast I think I'm going to get whiplash and say very confused, "What do you mean I act like you?"

He let out a hearty chuckle and said, "I'm your uncle. Now before you get mad at your mum, I told her not to tell you. I didn't want you to run the risk of being hurt with the line of work I do. Then when she called me and told me she was sending you to Charming, I told her I would just tell you I was your uncle when you got here."

I respond slowly, "Okay. What is your line of work? Are you a hitman or something? I mean you said you didn't want me to get hurt. Do you know about Major stalking me?"

He grabbed my shoulders gently and said, "Woah, slow down little McEntire. It will all make sense soon. I promise, and yes I know about Major. I'm the one who told your mum to put you on a plane to Vegas, and then catch a ride with Unser to San Jose where I would pick you up and bring you the rest of the way to Charming."

"Woah, you're very thorough. You must be in a dangerous line of work." I didn't mean to come off so sarcastically, but I couldn't help it. That's when it hit me; I looked a lot like my uncle. I mean my hair is as black as night with a blue tint through it in the moonlight. My hair is down to my lower back, and I have eyes as blue as the Caspian Sea. Although, sometimes they go silver when I am really upset or stressed out. I decided to get myself off of that train of thought and asked my Uncle Bobby, it felt right calling him that, "Are we taking your motorcycle the rest of the three hour drive to Charming?"

"Yep, we are. We are going to meet some friends of mine along the way though, and if you want to hop off my bike and ride with one of them, you just let me know. I trust them with my life, so you'd be in safe hands." Uncle Bobby replied.

I wondered what friends he was talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have.**_

 ** _Chapter 3: Welcome to Charming_**

Uncle Bobby and I were about two hours into our three hour ride to Charming from San Jose when a bunch of guys on motorcycles fell in line with him. There was an older dude at the front of the group with a weird looking face, closely followed by a blonde haired boy that looked to be about my age. On the side of the blonde haired boy, there was a guy who looked like he was five years older than I am. Behind them were me and Uncle Bobby; on the right side of us, there was a bald guy who looked quite scary, while on the left side of us there was another guy who had scars on his face. Behind us there was another blonde guy who looked like he wasn't wearing a shirt under the leather cut they all had on and a guy with tattoos on his head. Then at the end of the group there was an old guy with an oxygen tank on the side of his bike, a dude with a beanie on, and some guy on a weird looking motorcycle. It was smaller than all the other bikes.

I sort of yelled at Uncle Bobby, "ARE THESE THE FRIENDS?!" He nodded back yes at me and yelled again, "I THINK I WILL JUST STAY ON THE BIKE WITH YOU! WE SEEM LIKE WE ARE ALMOST THERE ANYWAY!" He nodded yes at me again. About an hour later, I was glad we had stopped half way to Charming so I could use the restroom. A motorcycle ride for three hours wasn't very comfortable. We finally pulled into a mechanic shop that said Teller-Morrow in big blocked letters. All the guys started lining their bikes up and baking them up. Almost synchronized, they took their helmets off, got off the motorcycles and either put the helmet on the seat or the handle. I saw a few of them stretch and then Uncle Bobby went up to the old dude with the face that was leading them all. They gave each other a hug and then pointed at me. I was just standing there a little awkwardly because I had to go pee and my legs were hurting.

Uncle Bobby walked back over to me and said, "Come on little bit, let's go meet everyone."

I nodded my head, but I told him I had to use the restroom first. He took me to the restroom and when I got out, I told him, "I want to meet Filip first, since he's my brother and all."

Uncle Bobby said, "That can be arranged, but we call him Chibs around here." I just looked at him confused and nodded my head. He took me past a group of people to the swing sets where the guy with scars on his face was sitting and smoking a cigarette.

Bobby spoke up and said, "Chibs."

Chibs looked up and said, "Aye?"

Bobby motioned me forward and said, "This is Reba Lilywhite. She is Major's daughter from Mississippi. This is your sister."

I looked up at Chibs nervously and everything flew out of my mouth, "Hi, I'm Reba. I don't know if you know this, but I am your sister. My mum's name is Liv. She is married to a guy named Ravi, and Major is my biological dad. My mum sent me out here so he couldn't find me. If you don't believe me, I can call my mum and let her talk to you if you wish. Maybe she could get in touch with your mum. Just Hi."

Chibs smiled at me and said, "Aye, I know who ye are. My ma told me I had a younger sister who lived in the states that is 'bout five years younger than me. She told me Major was a womanizer and an arsehole and that she wished I could meet ye someday. I guess that's today. I was scared you'd run away when ye saw me though."

"I'd never run away from my brother. May I hug you?" I smiled back at him. Instead of saying anything, he just grabbed me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. That was probably difficult for him to do as I am barely 4'10 and he is like 6'0.

He whispered to me, "Aye, I will always protect you and take care of ye for as long as ye want me to." He said in a slightly louder voice, "Shall we go meet the others?"

I cheekily replied back to him, "Aye." We both busted out laughing. I felt safe knowing I now had a brother in this world. He may have told me he would always protect me and take care of me, but I will protect him and take care of him as long as I can as well. I know it is weird, but I already loved my brother. I felt like I had known him forever with just one conversation.

As we walked over to the others, he turned to me and said, "Welcome ta Charming sister. Where nothing is what it seems. Our town name says it all; these guys start ta bother ye too much, let me know and I'll talk to 'em, unless ye want to handle it on your own, but don't hesitate ta ask me anythin'."

"If I need anything, I promise I will ask you Chibs." I responded. I'm beyond excited to have a protective older brother now.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 4: Meeting the Gang_**

Bobby, Chibs and I walked over to everyone else. They didn't say anything when we first got over there but Chibs cleared his throat and at about the same time Bobby stepped to the side. All eyes turned towards Chibs and me. Chibs cleared his throat again to make sure he had everyone's attention.

He said, "Lads, I would like for ye ta meet my sister, Reba. She is from Meadville, Mississippi. We both have the same pa, but different mums. She is 23 years old and I would like for ye ta treat her with the upmost respect. She is family by blood. She is not just my family by blood, but also Bobby's. She is his niece. Her mum and Bobby are brother and sister." Everyone nodded their heads at Chibs. I guess they got the message about me.

Chibs started introducing everyone to me one by one. The older dude that looks like he is the leader with a weird looking face is Clay. Tig is the guy who looks like he was five years older than I am. Jax is the blonde haired boy that looked to be about my age. Happy is a bald guy who looks quite scary but is actually a giant teddy bear who likes smiley faces. Kozik is the blonde guy who looked like he wasn't wearing a shirt under the leather cut. Juice is the guy with tattoos on his head. Half Sack is the guy that was on a weird looking motorcycle. Opie is the guy that has a beanie on, and Piney is the old guy with an oxygen tank. Apparently Clay is Jax's stepdad and Piney is Opie's dad. Kozik and Tig have something against each other. Half Sack lost one of his balls in Iraq. Happy is super sweet and Juice is a hacker. Half Sack is also relatively new to the group. Everyone also smokes, which reminded me I hadn't had a cigarette since 5:30 in the morning, and now it's almost 11 at night. At about this time, Unser pulled up and some of the boys sighed.

I pulled Chibs aside and asked him, "What's the deal with this guy anyway? He seems annoyed at everything, and earlier today when he picked me up in Vegas he told me not to act like you."

My brother jerked his head around at me and sort of yell whispered, "He told ye what?!"

I calmly told Chibs, "It is none of his damn business who I act like. If I want to act like you, I fucking will. It is my life to live." Chibs smiled down at me and looked like he was about to say something, but I cut him off and said, "He seemed very concerned about what was happening earlier, in an almost creepy way. I just thought you should know."

Chibs nodded his head at me and yelled, "Tig! Come 'ere!" Tig walked over to us and Chibs looked at him and said, "Watch Reba for a minute. I have to go talk ta Clay about something."

Tig nodded his head at Chibs then turned to me while Chibs walked off and said, "It's going to be okay. I am glad you're here. He needed some blood family to walk into his life. What happened for him to need to talk to Clay right now?"

I looked up at him and noticed how curly his hair really is; it was dark brown with lighter brown undertones, and his eyes were almost as blue as mine, but they had a depth to them that my eyes lacked for the time being. He seemed genuinely concerned. I noticed he smelled like the woods from back home and cigarette smoke with a hint of vodka with leather. Of course he smelled like leather, he drove a motorcycle and wore a leather cut. His hair looked really soft. I felt safe around Tig. I shouldn't, but I did. I felt butterflies at his handsomeness. I was about to tell him what happened when the culprit walked up. I guess Tig could feel me tense at Wayne's eyes on me, because not even a full second later, he stepped slightly up and in front of. At the same time he did that, I slightly stepped back and behind Tig. Not enough for Unser to notice, but enough for me to still feel safe this close to him.

Unser stared at me for a moment longer before Tig said with clenched teeth and narrowed eyes, "Can I help you with something?"

Unser quit staring at me and looked at Tig, put a smile on his face and said, "Nope, just wanted to see if this one got here in one piece." He turned back to me and said, "So you've met SAMCRO? What do you think of them all having been in jail at one point or another; even Bobby and Filip. Oh wait, had they told you their little secret yet?"

The way he said Bobby and Filip made me want to stab this dude in the belly. I put on a sneer and said, "Of course they told me. What you think they wouldn't? My brother and Bobby are amazing. Yeah they went to jail. Who cares? I surely fucking don't. Now thank you for your concern, but I would like to go back to enjoying my first night in Charming with my brother, Bobby and all my new friends. Bye now." Then I turned, grabbed Tig's hand and walked over to the swing set. I sat down and he started pushing me.

He said, "Damn girl. You aren't going to have a problem fitting in around here. Now what happened before Chibs walked off?" I recounted the story to him about Unser and him weirding me out and he said, "Reba, if you ever need to, call me up, and I will come to you as soon as I possibly can. I don't know what Unser's problem is, but he is definitely acting weirder than he used to."

I didn't realize 250 feet away Wayne Unser was watching me and Tig become best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 5: Nightmares_**

After Chibs and I headed over to his place last night we talked some more about our lives. He told me about Scotland and Ireland, I told him about Meadville and New Orleans. He told me about his mum, I told him about my mum and Ravi. He told me about exploring the castles in Ireland, I told him about mud ridding and exploring the woods. We both decided to visit our homes one day and show the other around. Then we headed off to bed. I tossed and turned for only 30 minutes before I got comfortable in my bedroom at Chibs' home. When I closed my eyes, I dreamt of a time when I was 8 and Chibs and I knew each other. We played video games together, and even though he was 13, he would always make sure his friends knew not to get mad at me for hanging around them. He loved his little sister. Then my beautiful dream turned into a nightmare Unser was there and he had a gun to Chibs head. Unser told me if I didn't let Major tie me to the bed so he could fuck me he would shoot Chibs in the head. My mum and Ravi weren't home either. They were both at work. I tried to fight against Major, but I could only do so much at the age of eight. Major had a rope around each of my ankles that he taped to the roof so my legs were raised really high in the air, and my little back was arched really far off the bed. He tied my arms to the posts at the top of the bed and it felt like my shoulders were on fire. Major just jerked his pants off and stuck his penis in my vagina. Chibs was crying to the side of us with a gun to his head and pleading for me to forgive him and that it was his entire fault. I felt helpless as my brother was crying for Major to quit and Wayne had a loaded gun aimed at Chibs' head. At this point we heard a door slam so everyone just froze for a minute. My mum and Ravi walked in to see why we were so quiet, and they screamed in horror at what they saw. Their 13 year old son with a gun pointed at his head by a friend of the family and their 8 year old daughter bleeding from her private area as her biological father raped her. Wayne turns to Ravi and his wife Liv, and shoots them both in the bellies where they can't do anything. Major stopped raping me for 5 minutes as he tied Ravi and Liv up and made them watch what was happening to their two children. Wayne then hit Chibs over the head and jerked his pants down, got underneath me while I was tied up, and stuck his penis in my bottom.

I woke up screaming, crying and sweating in bed. Chibs ran into the room and said, "Are you okay? What happened?"

He grabbed me into a hug and I just kept shaking my head no over and over. I couldn't form words. I couldn't tell him about my dream. I collected myself, looked him dead in the eye, and said, "Nothing. It was just a bad dream. You got hurt. It scared me."

Chibs pulled me close to him and said, "Are you sure that's all?" All I could do was nod my head yes. Chibs held me for an hour and a half while I tried to stay calm and not blurt everything that had happened to me out to my newly found brother. I didn't want to scare him away with the amount of baggage I had weighing on my heart. He said, "Come on, let's go." We got up walked into the living room sat on the couch and watched some movie called _All About the Benjamins_. It definitely helped me get back to sleep. Thankfully I didn't have another nightmare. I don't know if I would have been able to lie to my brother again if I did have another nightmare, especially one that vivid.

When we woke up the next morning, we got dressed and we ate breakfast. Then we rode into Teller-Morrow. When we got there, an older lady was getting out of a black Dodge Challenger with a reaper painted onto the front of it. Chibs introduced me to her and told me her name is Gemma. She is Jax's mum and Clay's wife. She is reception around here. She seemed very excited to meet me. Apparently my Uncle Bobby couldn't be quiet when he found out I was coming to live in Charming. She also seemed very motherly to everyone. I was getting ready to go inside the club house and help out with cleaning and whatnot when I felt eyes drawn to the boxing cage they had set up. Inside of it were Happy and Tig. They were fighting against each other. I think I heard Jax say that's how they train. I was so engrossed by the way Tig ducked and feigned one way, but went another I didn't hear anyone walk up beside me. All of a sudden I heard someone say my name. I looked towards the voice and there was Unser. I involuntarily took a step backwards and almost tripped over my feet. Of course my boots would be untied right now. Unser grabbed me by the front of my too big t-shirt, which I stole from Chibs for the day, which caused me to yelp and take another step backwards. I hit my back on the wall.

He looked at me and said, "I don't appreciate the mouthing off from you yesterday, and I didn't donate your clothes. You need them. They are on the front steps of Chibs' home I dropped them off on my way over here. A thank you would be nice."

At this point I was yelling in my head for Tig to see me or Chibs' to walk out of the garage, but Chibs was under a car and Tig was too involved in his match against Happy. I was so scared. My nightmare was still fresh in my brain and it was all I could think of.

I heard Opie yell, "TIG! HAPPY! BREAK IT UP!" I heard Tig and Happy laughing and hugging it out. I was just trying to get my breathing under control. I hadn't had this much trouble with a panic attack since right after I helped my mum deliver Blaine.

Then three things happened all at once. I heard Tig yell my name, Unser took a step back, and I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 6: I Hate Hospitals_**

I vaguely remember waking up and smelling woods, leather, vodka, and cigarettes. The next time I woke up I was surprised to have bright lights shining in my eyes and I could barely make out Chibs in a chair next to my bed. When my vision finally focused I realized I was in the hospital. I didn't mean to sigh out loud, it's just I hated hospitals. I spent so much time as a child there because I was sick or hurt because of Major, it's like all I want to do now that I'm an adult is avoid them at all cost. I was about to pull the iv out of my arm and walk out of the hospital when I heard Chibs say, "Lass, where do ye think you're goin'? Ye hit your head when ye fainted. You are staying in this bed til you're all better."

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and said, "Please. I hate hospitals. I wanna go home."

He shook his head at me and said, "Think again lass, and if ye try anythin' Tig is out in the hallway, Happy is at the front entrance of the hospital, Half Sack is at my place, and Bobby is at TM." I pouted again and he said, "What happened out there, and why do ye hate hospitals?"

I looked at him and said, "I don't know what happened out there. I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see straight, and I felt really claustrophobic, so I just fainted. I didn't know I was gonna hit my head when I fainted. I thought I was standing straight up where I would just slide down the wall my back was against."

He looked at me and said, "I get it, but why do you hate hospitals."

I realized I couldn't lie to my brother about everything, so I told him the least bad of everything that had happened in my life. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and said, "Major. He-He used to beat me. I'm not talking normal beat you because you're acting bad. I mean beating as in he was an abusive asshole. I was pushed down stairs. I was shoved into walls. I was thrown against trees. I was beaten because I took too long doing my homework or in the shower. I was up past bedtime; I didn't wake up when I was supposed to in the mornings. I can't count how many broken bones I have had because of him. I don't know how many bruises or concussions I've had, and I don't know how many times I was in the hospital thanks to him. He hardly ever beat my mum, on-only me. No matter what I did, I would get into trouble for it." I couldn't continue through my tears so Chibs just held me while I cried. I didn't realize just how much my brother loved me until I felt his tears land on my head.

I barely heard him whisper, "Is that how you got the scars?" I just nodded my head yes. We both cried over my terrible childhood. I looked at Chibs when I was able to see through my tears and told him, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. You couldn't have known. I'm okay now." I knew my brother needed some reassurance in that instance that none of what happened to me was his fault. I didn't want to tell him that I would never be okay again. I lost my innocence when I was eight years old at the hands of our father. I was just happy I had found Chibs even with all this bullshit surrounding my life and I was glad to finally get that little bit of information off of my chest. I knew he would tell the rest of the guys. I wasn't going to stop him. I get the feeling they are like a family themselves. They don't keep any secrets from each other. They help each other out with family problems. I was in the hospital for 5 days before they decided I was ready to go home. Chibs was out doing something with Clay, so Tig picked me up and brought me to Chibs house. When we pulled up on Tig's bike, there was a giant bag by the front door. Tig walked up to it first, looked in it and saw clothes.

I busted out, "Are you fucking kidding me. I told him to get rid of this shit. I don't want it or need it anymore. I'm going to get a new wardrobe."

Tig just looked at me and laughed. Then he got a smirk on his face, turned to me and said, "Do you want to have a bonfire and make s'mores?"

I just looked at him and said, "Sure; why the hell not?"

Tig took the bag of clothes around back and I walked in the front door. When I got inside there was a paper sitting on the table that looked like a document to change your name. When I took a closer look at it, I saw where it said _"Petition to change Reba Lilywhite's last name to Telford; the same last name as her biological brother at her brother, Filip Telford's, request."_ It had everything filled out; it looked like it was just missing a few signatures. I made a mental note to not do anything with it until Chibs got back from whatever he was doing.

Tig came in, looked at me, smiled and said, "I wanna teach you something. Come with me." He put his hand out towards me and I grabbed it. He pulled me off the couch and we went out behind Chibs' house. He set up some cans, bottles, and whatever else he could find. He set it all up in weird positions, walked back over to me and stood behind me. He pulled a gun out from his cut and proceeded to teach me how to use it. He showed me how to take aim, fire and follow through to always hit my mark. When I had learned enough for his liking we went back in and ordered Chinese food. While we were eating Tig got this certain look on his face, like he was staring into my very soul.

I looked up at him, caught his gaze and asked, "What? Is there something on my face? Am I bleeding again?"

He chuckled and stared right back into my eyes and said, "No, you are beautiful. I don't know what is going on with you. I am not asking you to tell me, but know I care about you. I can tell something is wrong. I just don't know what. You seem closed off and guarded. I feel like I should know what is going on in that pretty little brain of yours, but I can't figure it out, and I don't want to. Not until you want to tell me." He smiled at me one more time then started eating his food again. After we had cleaned up our takeout, I was really tired, but I was still scared.

I looked at Tig just before he walked out and said, "Will you stay the night? I mean there is another spare bedroom you can use; besides it is getting quite late." He nodded his head to me and we went to bed. Thankfully I didn't have a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 7: Shopping_**

The next morning Tig drove me to TM and Chibs came back from whatever he was doing. I decided I needed to go shopping for some new clothes finally.

"Gemma," I asked, "Would you care to go shopping with me and possibly get some lunch? I need new clothes and I can't ever decide which ones I like best unless someone else is there with me."

She paused whatever work she was doing, looked at me and said, "Darling, I would love to go shopping and get lunch with you; however, I am not much of a trend spotter. Whenever I go shopping, I have to take Tiggy with me. He has a really good eye for clothes. Why don't you ask him?"

I thanked her and set off to find Tig. I found him sitting at the bar looking at papers in the clubhouse. I walked up to him, batted my little eyelashes, and said, "Tiggy, I hear you have an eye for clothes. I need new clothes. Would you care to join me and help me decide which clothes to buy and then maybe stop for lunch?"

He looked at me, and said, "Of course mi 'lady. I'd be glad to accompany you on such a trip. Let me grab a truck from the back and we can head out." I grinned at Tig as he got up to go and get a truck from around back for us to go on our little impromptu shopping trip. We got in the truck and Tig drove us out to Stockton's mall, Weberstown. Tig parked and jumped out really fast, walked around the side of the truck and opened my door for me.

He held his hand out to me, grinned and said, "Mi 'lady." I grinned back at him and took his hand as he helped me climb out of the truck. He continued and said, "Where to? I get the sense you for sure like Hot Topic and Spencers, but what other stores do we plan on going to. You lead the way, and I shall follow and carry the bags."

I replied, "Of course I love Hot Topic and Spencers. I also really like Forever 21, Rue 21, Dillard's, Sears, Hollister, Vans, Shoe Palace, Finish Line, Bath & Body Works, and Aéropostale. Those are for sure all the places I need to go. If you see any more you think I would like, please tell me." Tig nodded his head yes at me as we walked into Sears first. At Sears I spent close to 200 bucks. At Forever 21 and Rue 21 I spent 300 dollars combined. At Hot Topic, I spent almost 500 dollars. At Spencers I spent 400 dollars. Between Hollister and Aéropostale I spent 150 dollars. At Finish Line I spent 45 dollars on three workout outfits, they had a sale, and between Vans and Shoe Palace I left with 700 dollars' worth of shoes. I had mini dresses, miniskirts, tank tops, t-shirts, jeans, shorts, shorty shorts, four bathing suits, boots, flip flops, tennis shoes, converse, and of course slip on shoes. I was more than pleased with my share of stuff I bought, and Tig was an excellent help. He told me when certain colours or makes just didn't look right on me. I was feeling very thankful mum and Ravi gave me extra money before they decided it would be best if I came out here. I stopped at a booth when Tig went to the rest room and got all the guys black shirts with SAMCRO and the reaper in red on back, with their names on the front left pocket of them. I also got the guys pocket knives engraved with the word SAMCRO and the reaper on it. I hope they liked them. Before me and Tig went to the food court to eat at Panera Bread, I pulled Tig into GameStop so I could purchase some games for us to play. Chibs had a PS4, Xbox 360 and a Wii at his house, so it just made sense. Besides, I liked to play video games too.

As we were making our way out of the mall, I spotted Claire's. I turned to Tig and said, "Hold on a minute, I really want to get my ear cartilage, nose, and belly button pierced. Is it okay if we stop so I can?"

Tig looked at me and my expression and said, "Of course silly. Will you be okay if I go to do something real quick while you are in there?" I nodded my head yes and Tig walked out of the store. I kind of felt bad because I know he was probably tired, we had to make 5 trips back to the truck while I was still shopping, because I needed so much stuff.

When the line lessened to get piercings I told the lady what I wanted and she said, "Yeah I can do the cartilage piercing, but for your nose and belly you need to go to someone else. There's a tattoo shop in here called Aasylum, and they can do the belly and nose piercing for you. You can get your cartilage pierced there if you would like to as well."

I nodded back at the lady and said, "Thank you. I think I will just go get it all done over there." She nodded back at me and told me where it was at in the mall. I walked over there and I found it. When I walked in, I was surprised that no one was there. I thought okay; at least it won't be a long wait.

I walked up to the front desk and told them what I wanted. Then and there I also decided I wanted to get a tattoo. The tattoo artist, Chris asks me, "What type of tattoo do you want, and where at."

I looked at him and said, "I want a fairy on my rib cage, on the left side of my body, and I also want an infinity sign with the word always on the bottom right side, and three birds flying on the top left side, on my left wrist. Does that work for you?" Chris nodded his head at me and drew up the stencils for my tattoos. He did my tattoos in 45 minutes and he did my three piercings in 15 minutes. I was paying him when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it said Tiggy. I walked out of the store and answered my phone.

"Hey Tig, sorry I know I'm not at Claire's. I should have called or texted you but the lady told me to go to the tattoo shop here called Aasylum and it would be cheaper than me having to go to two different places." I said.

Tig replied, "No you're good, I was just calling to tell you I'm by the doors we came in whenever you are ready to head back to Charming."

I chuckled and said, "I am on my way, and I promise, I won't buy anything else. See you in a few." As I hung up, I heard Tig laughing on the other end and trying to say bye. I made my way to the doors we came in and met Tig. I was happy I had my jacket, because that meant he couldn't see my tattoo. I wanted to show him in a week when we were all going to the river together. As we got into the truck and Tig started driving I looked at him, smiled and said, "Hey, when we go to the beach, can you teach me how to surf. I have always wanted to learn." He laughed at me and we drove back to Chibs' home. When we pulled up, I saw Chibs' motorcycle in the drive way. I called Chibs while I was still sitting in Tig's truck.

Chibs answered the phone and say, "Aye?"

I said, "Hey, I might have gone a little overboard with the shopping. I need some help unloading if that's okay with you. I mean Tig said he would help too, but he carried over half my bags."

I heard Chibs start laughing and say, "Aye, give me a minute, and I will be out there to help ye." I hung up the phone before Tig started laughing too loud at that conversation I had with Chibs.

Before Chibs walked out, I turned to Tig and said, "Thank you so much for today. I had a lot of fun and you were definitely an amazing help. I couldn't have done it without you."

Tig replied, "No baby. It was no trouble at all. I had fun to. It was definitely an interesting day." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my entire body heat up with warmth and I got butterflies in my stomach. Then Chibs walked out of the house, looked at us with a look that said: I can't believe you guys actually bought all of this, and helped us unload and take everything to my room. After all of the unloading, we sat on the couch with popcorn and beers and watched a movie called _Black Hawk Down._ It was interesting to say the least. I cried when Master Sergeant Griz died. As the movie ended, I felt Tig help me to my bedroom then kiss my forehead goodnight. Then I heard the sound of a truck leaving and Chibs came in and kissed my forehead goodnight to. He told me, "Sleep tight, sis." Then he left my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for the late update. I have been dealing with a few personal issues._**

 ** _Also, could you guys please review so I can learn how to write better._**

 ** _This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 8: One of Us_** _(Tig's POV)_

As I left Reba in Claire's to get some piercings, I decided she needed a gift for being so amazing to us, even though we didn't tell her about all of us having been arrested before. She also just fit in so well with all of us. It is like she was meant to be here. The thing is we were going to tell her before Unser butted his annoying ass into the conversation and ruined it for us. I am just happy Reba didn't bail after she heard that about us. Chibs needs her in his life, hell, so does Bobby. If I am being completely honest, we all need her. She is fiercely protective over everyone, she can hold her own, and she is trustworthy. I was thinking about what type of gift I could get her, when all of a sudden it hit me like a train out of nowhere. What better gift to get Reba then a fleece blanket, a necklace charm, and a t-shirt with SAMCRO and a reaper on it; something that makes her an honorary part of this club. The shirt will be emerald green to have her blue eyes stand out more. The blanket will be black with the reaper in white and the necklace will be silver, with a miniature reaper on it. I mean, I wish Clay would patch her in, but he is so set in his ways, he doesn't know when we have a good thing right in front of us. When he steps down or is excommunicated, I am going to try to convince Jax to patch in females if they can hang. I also decided to get her a guitar with the reaper on it. I remember her talking about playing guitar when we were on the swing sets; of course the guitar will be black, and the reaper in red, but still, I think it's a nice idea. I hope she likes it. Maybe she, Bobby, Chibs, and I can start a band or something and call ourselves The Reapers. That would be a sight. I wonder how well Clay would take that one. Clay is losing his touch lately. I mean, I don't know what has gotten into him, but he's acting more of an ass since Opie's first wife, Donna, was killed; although, it got worse after Reba got here, or better yet, since we first saw her to ride protection for Bobby. He isn't even letting me go on as many runs as I used to.

On my way to meet Reba at the truck I decided to call Clay and let him know what I was buying for Reba. When he answered he said, "What? I am kind of busy and in the middle of something, can't it wait until you get back from whatever the hell you are doing?"

I replied, "No, but I'll be quick. I was just calling to let you know I bought Reba some things with SAMCRO and the Reaper on it."

I had to pull the phone away from my ear as Clay yelled, "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?! SHE IS NOT A PART OF SAM CROW AND SHE NEVER WILL BE! AT BEST SHE WILL BE AN OLD LADY! EVEN THEN SHE DOES NOT NEED ANYTHING WITH THE REAPER OR SAMCRO ON IT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TIG?!"

When he was done yelling at me, I said calmly, "Clay, whether you like it or not, Reba is a huge part of SAMCRO now. She knows nearly everything there is to know, she can shoot a gun, and she can hold her own. I don't see why it's even that big of a deal. I mean Gemma has SAMCRO things. Why can't Reba? This was just a courtesy call, I didn't have to call you and let you know, so maybe you could appreciate that." I then hung up on Clay, because I didn't feel like dealing with his shit anymore.

I headed over to the truck to meet up with Reba. I couldn't wait to get back to Charming and give her the gifts. She deserved them. Maybe she'll ride out to the cabin on the river to help me set it up for the weekend. I don't know what it is about this girl, but she makes me want to be a better person over all; not just with the club. I have realized that in the week she has been here, it takes more to make me angry. Plus, I think it would be a good distraction against some of our enemies. I mean, who would expect a girl to be SAMCRO; especially a girl who is as beautiful as Reba, with her long raven black hair and blue eyes. She also has some freckles scattered across her face. I think another reason I like her so much, is because she is so beautiful, yet she doesn't believe it. She is so very smart, yet she doesn't flaunt it around in your face to make you feel stupid. Plus she can hold her liquor and she enjoys motorcycles. I wonder if she would consider helping us in the garage from time to time. Even through all of that, I know she has a secret. I know there is something she doesn't want anyone to know about her; not even Chibs. I don't know what she is hiding, but I hope she can trust me enough to talk to me about it soon. When we got back we unloaded and watched a movie called _Black Hawk Down._ Reba cried at one point in the movie when some character named Master Sergeant Griz died. I was very confused. Chibs and I just kind of let her cry and gave her tissues. Then she fell asleep. After the movie went off, I helped get her into bed, kissed her forehead and then left. I couldn't remember why for the life of me I called her baby. It just seemed like the right word at that moment. She was so cute when she told me sorry for going overboard. I guess I was just going to give her the presents tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**_To make up for my lack of updating, I am going to go ahead and post chapter 9. I really hope you guys are enjoying. Please review and let me know what you think._**

 ** _This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of_** ** _Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 9: Name Changes_** _(_ _Reba's POV)_

Thankfully that night I didn't have that nightmare about Major and Unser again. I kind of felt bad that I passed out on my boys last night. I was just so exhausted from shopping all day. As I rolled out of bed and took my shower I realized just how excited I was about today. I was going to talk to Chibs to make sure he was okay with me taking his last name over breakfast. Then later on tonight, the guys are coming over for a bonfire and I am going to give them all their presents I bought for them at the mall. Yesterday on our way back from Stockton, Tig and I decided it would be best if I were just to donate the clothes somewhere because it was a smarter idea than burning all of it.

When I sat down at the table to eat breakfast with Chibs, he looked at me and asked, "Did ye see the paper I left on the table when I was out with Clay?"

I turned to him and replied, "Yeah. I did. I actually wanted to talk about it with you. Chibs, are you sure you want me to take your last name? I mean that is a huge deal, and I don't want you to regret me changing my name to Reba Telford instead of Reba Lilywhite."

He looked at me with a serious look and said, "Aye. You're right lass. That is a huge deal, but I want ye ta be my sister for real. I mean of course we are related by blood, but I want ye ta have mi last name. I am never going to leave ye, and I love ye. I want everyone to know we are siblings. It will also piss off Unser and that's a plus. Don't ye agree lass?"

I looked at my brother with tears in my eyes and signed the paper. I was officially going to be known as Reba Telford and it sent me over the moon. I can't believe my brother loves me enough to accept me having his last name. I knew in time I was going to have to tell him about the raping from Major, but for now, we were content. We left and headed to TM shortly after breakfast. On the way there though, we stopped at the courthouse, ran in and gave the paper for my name change so they could get the process started. We got to TM and I went inside to help get started on lunch for the guys to eat later. When I walked into the kitchen, I was met by a beautiful blonde haired woman with several small tattoos scattered across her arms. She also had a belly bump.

I turned to Tig, who just happened to be closest to me since Chibs went straight to the garage and said, "Who's that?"

He looked at me and said, "Gemma should have had one of her dinners sooner, luckily we have the bonfire tonight, so you'll be able to meet everyone else. I forgot that you haven't met everyone's girlfriend or wife yet. Anyway, that is Wendy. She is Jax's old lady, or wife either or. We generally call our wives our Old Lady. She is pregnant with their first child. They are planning a little gender reveal party soon. She is currently about 22 weeks along. Most of SAMCRO hope the baby is a boy. I got you something when you were getting your piercings at the mall."

I looked at Tig and said, "You didn't have to."

He replied back at me, "I know I didn't have to, but I really wanted to. How about I come over to yours tomorrow after the gender reveal party and give you your presents?"

I nodded at him and said, "I am most definitely looking forward to it. Do you think Wendy and Jax would be mad if I went to the gender reveal tomorrow?"

Tig looked at me and said, "Baby, I think they would get madder if you didn't show up. I hate to leave this conversation, but unfortunately, I have to go work on these cars or Clay will be even more pissed off at me. I will definitely catch you in a bit though, yeah?" I nodded at him as he walked outside to go to the garage.

I went up to Wendy and said, "Hi. My name is Reba. Chibs is my brother. Congratulations on the little one."

Wendy smiled at me and said, "I have heard all about you from Jax. He says you keep Tig in line even though you've been here for a short amount of time. How do you manage it? I mean we have all been trying for years to get that one mellowed out. My name is Wendy. Do you want to come to my gender reveal party tomorrow? We definitely need more women around this place; especially women who don't want to fuck everyone. They are the worst."

I looked at Wendy and said, "I would love to come to the gender reveal party tomorrow. No I don't want to sleep with everyone. Especially when you are with Jax, Chibs is my brother, Bobby is my uncle, Piney is old enough to my Grandpaw, and Gemma is with Clay. I don't even know if anyone else is dating or married."

Wendy just looked at me, chuckled and said, "Come on, let's go figure out something to cook for all these guys to eat later on." She started walking into the kitchen then threw over her shoulder, "Tig is single." When she yelled that out, I thought about him calling me baby again. It had sent a shiver down my spine both times he had said it. I felt really giddy knowing he wasn't with anyone either. Around noon all the boys came in and ate some chili Wendy and I had whipped up. She also showed me JT's bike. JT is apparently Jax's dad John Thomas. He was hit by an 18 wheeler when Jax was younger.

When everyone was getting ready to leave, Tig walked up to me and said, "Hey, do you want to ride back with me? I mean we are all headed to Gemma's for the bonfire. You can stop at the store with me to pick up hotdogs and s'mores stuff."

I looked at Tig and said, "Of course I will ride with you Tiggy. Just let me run and tell Chibs real quick before he leaves." Tig nodded at me and I took off running to Chibs. I got up to Chibs and said, "Hey, do you mind if I ride with Tig? We are all headed to the same place anyway."

Chibs looked at me with a serious look and said, "Lass, ye don't have to ask my permission for anythin'. You are a grown adult. Of course ye can ride with him if ye want to. Is there somethin' goin' on between the two of ye though?"

I looked at Chibs and said, "No, we are just really good friends. I am pretty sure if something were to ever happen between us, he would want to ask your blessing first. I mean he has known you a lot longer than he has known me."

Chibs looked at me and said, "Aye, lass. He better come to me first." Then Chibs leaned down and kissed me on the top of my forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 10: Meeting the Families_**

As I stepped back to let Chibs get on his bike I looked over at Tig who was closing all the garage doors, and I realized we were alone for now. When Tig walked back over to me, I reached into my bag and said, "Here you go Tiggy."

He looked at me and said, "What's this?"

I turned to him as I got onto his bike and said, "One of the gifts I got you at the mall. Open it silly." He pulled the bow string off the box, opened it then came right up to me and hugged me.

He said, "This is beautiful. I can't believe you had this made especially for me. I mean its SAMCRO on a watch and the Reaper is beautiful. Thank you so much."

I hugged him tighter and said, "You are most welcome Tig. I knew you would like it. I also noticed that SAMCRO is your life and you like wearing watches. I figured I would give that one to you now since you are the only one I got it for. I got Chibs a drum set with the Reaper and SAMCRO on it though, but only you two got special gifts plus everything else I got you guys."

He kissed the top of my forehead and hopped onto the bike in front of me. He handed me a helmet and said, "Hold on tight." Then Tig sped out of TM with me holding onto him tightly from behind. When we pulled up at the store, Tig got off the motorcycle first then helped me off. Instead of letting my hand go, he laced his fingers through my fingers. I guess it was a show against Unser, who I didn't even see until Tig pointed his truck out to me right as we were walking into the store. I didn't even try to pull back because I felt extremely safe holding Tig's hand.

When we walked into the store I turned to Tig and said, "Do you want me to run and grab the marshmallows and chocolate while you go grab the hotdogs and graham crackers?"

Tig looked at me, shook his head and said, "No, why don't we just stay together since our list is so short."

We walked through the store and got what we needed then we headed on over to Gemma's house. When we pulled up, it looked like everyone was there except for Clay.

Tig looked at me and said, "This is going to be a lot to take in, but you handled meeting all of us in one day fairly well, so it should be okay. I will be right beside you the entire time. I am sure Chibs will be too, and possibly even Bobby. They love you like crazy." I looked at Tig and nodded my head as we walked around the back of the house. When we got around back, there were so many people walking around and talking with one another. I felt out of place. I mean I was still what I had left the house in this morning, an oversized t-shirt, skinny jeans with frayed holes around the knees, my doc martens and my leather jacket, which was all in black by the way. Everyone else was wearing cute sun dresses, that weren't in black. I guess Tig could sense that I felt a little awkward, so he put his hand on my back and rubbed little circles while we walked over to Chibs.

When we got to wear Chibs was standing, I looked at Chibs and Tig, crossed my arms over my chest, and said, "Neither of you two told me there was a dress code. Tig, I would have made you stop at Chibs' place to change if I had known. I can't believe you two, now look at me, I look completely out of place."

They both looked at each other, snickered and Chibs said, "You do not look completely out of place. Ye look like ye belong 'round here; especially standing with me and Tiggy here, and Happy once he gets over here. You are silly for even thinkin' that."

Tig chimed in and said, "He's right. You fit in more than 90% of these people and you haven't been here nearly as long, but that's okay, and that 10% is SAMCRO members. You are a perfect match for SAMCRO silly. Now, shall we go meet everyone?"

We walked over to Gemma and handed her the marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate and hotdogs. She told us thank you and to make ourselves at home. I was holding Chibs' arm and Tig's hand when we walked near Piney and Opie. There was a really pretty girl next to Opie with blonde hair and a crop top.

I turned to Tig and said, "Who is she?"

Tig looked down at me and replied, "That is Lyla. She is Opie's girlfriend. She has a boy named Piper. She and Opie got together several months after Donna's death. She is amazing with kids; even Ope's kids Kenny and Ellie. Opie's mom, Mary, isn't in the picture. She split on Piney. Opie doesn't even call her mom, he calls her Mary." I nodded my head at him to say I understand.

Next thing I know Chibs pointed out Happy and Kozik. I looked up at Chibs and asked, "Are they with anyone?"

Chibs said, "Aye. That girl with purple hair is Sarah. She is the main girl you will see Happy with. She is the only one whose name ye really have to remember. They aren't officially together, but we think they will be before long. Happy is, well, he's happy when he's with her. The girl who is hanging on Kozik's arm is Kacey. Those two have been together since Kozik and Tig served in the Marines. I know you have gathered, those two don't like each other very much."

I looked at Tig jokingly and said, "What? I could never tell. I didn't know you were in the Marines though."

Tig looked at me and said, "That's a story for another time. I will also eventually tell you why Kozik and I don't get along." I could tell he said eventually jokingly. Then Tig pointed to Half Sack and Juice and said, "The dark haired girl clinging to Half Sack is Cherry. She was with the Devil's Tribe as a croweater before we patched them over to SAMCRO. Then she came down here with Juice because she had a thing for Half Sack. Gemma has broken her nose before for sleeping with Clay. That's a long story, don't even ask darlin'." I guess he could tell I was about to ask questions about what did he mean Cherry slept with Clay.

Then Chibs chimed into the conversation and said, "The lass who is standing a few inches behind Juice is his girlfriend Hayley. She acts younger than him, when in reality she is 24. She is also fairly new around here. Who knows, maybe she's a little fighter like ye are. They haven't been together a full week."

I looked at Chibs, crossed my arms and said, "Hey, don't you dare group me with her. She looks like she couldn't even make a fist, let alone throw a punch. Besides, what do you mean older than Juice. How old is he?"

Tig is the one who answered my question saying, "He is only 22. He and Half Sack haven't been here long. Half Sack is still a Prospect. We don't even know if we are going to keep him around yet. Juice has only had his patch for 6 months."

I looked at Tig and Chibs in udder shock and said, "I thought I was the youngest person around here, but Juice and Half Sack are both younger than me. This is hilarious. I don't know why I find it so funny, but I can't help it."

After they explained to me who everyone was, we went around and I introduced myself to everyone. Most of them seemed amazing, but I didn't really like Hayley too much. Something about her set me on edge.


	11. Chapter 11

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 11: Bonfires and Reba's Presents_**

When Clay finally arrived, we sat around the bonfire and we all talked. We talked about what tomorrow had in store for us with Jax and Wendy's gender reveal party. We asked everyone what they hoped the new addition to the SAMCRO family would be. More people were in favor for girls, but I think it's a boy. We told ghost stories and had roasted hotdogs. Then we roasted marshmallows and acted silly. When everyone was starting to get tired, all the girls headed home except for me and Gemma. Half Sack left too, to go do something for Clay.

All the other guys started picking up the trash, but I said, "Hey, can we wait a minute?" When I had everyone's attention, I said, "Let me run to the truck real quick and grab the gifts I bought for you guys yesterday." When I got to the truck, I grabbed the bag of gifts for all the guys and walked back to them. I started handing out all the pocketknives first. I kept one in the bag to give one to Half Sack when he was patched in. Then I handed all the guys their t-shirts I had bought them, again keeping Clay from seeing that I had one more for t-shirt for Half Sack. Finally I turned to Gemma and handed her the boots I had specially made for her.

Gemma looked at me with glassy eyes, and said, "Thank you so much, Reba. I love them."

I told her "You're Welcome. I am glad you like them. I couldn't leave you out, especially when you are like a mother to everyone here. I've noticed you are the voice of reason for all these guys."

The first guy to thank me was Chibs. He was closely followed my Tig and Uncle Bobby. Then the rest of the guys thanked me. I guess they weren't expecting to get anything, let alone two things. Even Clay reluctantly told me thank you. I can't tell if he was being sincere or not so whatever. No one even likes Clay anyway. After everyone thanked me, I was getting ready to ask Gemma for a ride home when unfortunately Unser pulled up. He pulled Clay aside to talk to him about something, and I caught both of them staring at me every so often. Unser was looking at me with endearment and lust and I was freaking out. I didn't even realize Gemma walked up next to me until she put her arm around my shoulder.

I jumped and she said, "Reba, are you okay? You weren't here for a minute."

I looked at Gemma and said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you. Sorry, I'm just a little tired if I must confess."

She said, "Do you want me to relieve Chibs or Tig so one of them can take you home, or I can?"

I replied, "No, I'm okay. Thank you though. I think I'll just wait until one of them is done with the cleaning. If you will excuse me, I am going to go and help them and keep them on track."

I walked over to wear Chibs was and asked, "Do you need any help?"

Chibs looked at me and said, "No, lass. It's okay. You can head on home. You can take the truck if ye want to. I can unload my bike off the back of it, then head over when I'm done helping pick up over here."

I replied rather quickly, "No, that's okay. I am just going to stay and wait on you to be finished with this."

Chibs looked at me concerned and said, "Are you okay Reba? What's wrong?" I guess I looked around me to see if Unser was still here at about the same time Chibs asked me if I was okay, so he caught where I glanced. He straightened out and said, "Come over here. I might need some help after all. No promises though." Chibs grinned at me and then went back to work.

I saw Tig taking a break from cleaning up, so I walked over to him and said, "Do you think you can meet me in the back of Chibs place tonight? I don't think I can stay there. Besides I want to tell you the thing. I'm ready to talk about it with you."

Tig looked at the sheer look of nervousness on my face and said, "Yeah; of course. Just make sure you tell Chibs I'm going to pick you up tonight so he doesn't try to shoot me when he hears my motorcycle, or do you want me to bring the truck?"

I could tell Tig was trying to crack a joke to help me feel better and I appreciated it, so I gave him a little smile and said, "Bring either. Text me when you get there please."

Tig cheekily replied, "You've got it mi 'lady."

I just shook my head at him and walked off to wait for them to finish cleaning. I noticed Unser's truck was still here and he and Clay were nowhere to be found. I just hopped the boys got done soon so I could get away from here. When the boys got done, I hopped into the cab of the truck to wait on Chibs to say bye to everyone. When Chibs got in on the driver's side, we headed home.

When we got to our house, Chibs looked at me and said, "Hey, I am going to go take a quick shower. Are you going to be okay alone?" I nodded at him and when I heard the water running, I quickly ran to my room to get the gift I had gotten Chibs out of the closest. I sat it in the living room with a cup of Dr. Pepper and waited on him to be done in the shower.

When Chibs walked out of his bedroom I yelled out, "Chibs, freeze where you are! Don't move and close your eyes!"

When I walked to his door I saw him standing there with his eyes closed. I grabbed his hand and led him into the living room and said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I heard Chibs take deep breath then turn to me with tears in his eyes and say, "This is amazing. When did ye get it? It is the most beautiful drum set I have ever seen."

I looked at him with tears in my own eyes and said, "You deserve it. You are the best big brother anyone could ask for. I know you love drums, and I know SAMCRO is your life. So I figured, why not combine the two and get you a SAMCRO drum set."

Chibs looked at me and said, "Thank you so much. I love you, Reba."

I looked at my brother, hugged him and said, "Trust me; it is the least you deserve. I love you too, Chibs." After we quit hugging, I told him I was going to go and spend the night over at Tig's just because.

Chibs looked at me and told me, "Aye, just be safe little one." I nodded my head at Chibs just as I got a text from Tig telling me that he was outside. I walked outside, waved bye to Chibs, and then hopped on the back of Tig's bike as we sped off towards his house.


	12. Chapter 12

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 12: Tig's Gifts and the Truth_**

When we got to Tig's house, we got off the motorcycle and headed inside. Tig got us both glasses of Vodka. When we sat on the couch, I looked around and took in my sights. Tig had a very nice house. I was seated on a gray sectional couch with two beige ottomans beside it, a glass coffee table, and a fireplace. One side of the wall by the electric fireplace was filled with books, and the other side was filled with movies. There was also a beautiful rug on the floor, along with end tables. It was very peaceful. We sat in silence for a few minutes drinking our Vodka when Tig asked me if I wanted to see the rest of the apartment. He took me first to the kitchen where there was a beautiful island, an in counter cooktop stove and a double oven. Also in the kitchen there was a cute little breakfast bar with three stools. There was a two piece bathroom off the side of the kitchen. In the dining room, there was a chandelier hanging from the roof over a gorgeous mahogany table which sat 6 people. This was the guest dining room. In the family dining room, there was a black table with padded, off white seats which sat 4 people. In Tig's bedroom, there was a black Soho bed with a padded bench at the foot of the bed, two accent chairs in gray, and another electric fireplace. There was a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, a walk in glass shower with a rainfall shower head, a double vanity, and of course a toilet. There was also a walk in closet which held a lot of jeans, t-shirts, boots, and SAMCRO themed items. One of my favorite things in the closet is the SAMCRO hoodie. There was a smaller guest bedroom that was almost as beautiful as Tig's bedroom, one more bathroom in the hallway, and of course the basement. In the basement there was a sectional couch facing a wall where a flat screen TV was mounted. There was also a wet bar.

When we got back to the living room, Tig looked at me and said, "So, what do you think? I hope it isn't a disappointment."

I looked at Tig and said, "Your house is absolutely lovely. I wish it was my house." I started grinning whenever I said that.

Tig said, "Good, now, I have some gifts for you as well. I just haven't been able to give them to you until now." I nodded my head as Tig ran to go get my gifts. When he came back I was shocked to see Tig come back with 4 separate gifts. He handed them to me one by one. The first was a SAMCRO fleece blanket, the second gift was a SAMCRO t-shirt, the third gift was a beautiful silver necklace with the reaper on it, which Tig immediately helped me put on, but the fourth gift was my favorite. It was a guitar with the reaper and SAMCRO etched into it. I guess Tig remembered how much I loved playing guitar.

It brought tears to my eyes to see these wonderful gifts, so much so that Tig looked at me and asked, "Are you okay? Do you like them?"

I couldn't form words so I just tearfully nodded my head and hugged him. Then I thanked him profusely for it.

I looked at Tig and knew that it was time to tell the truth. If I ever had any hope of keeping his trust, I had to tell him. He deserved to know.

I put my gifts to the side and looked at Tig. I said, "Tig, I wanna tell you some things; real things that have happened. I don't want you to say anything until I am finished. Okay, can you do that for me?"

Tig looked at me questioningly and said rather on edge, "Yeah; I think I can do that. What's up?"

I looked at Tig and said, "I trust you with my life, and I hope you can bear the thought of me after I tell you everything I need to tell you."

I proceeded to tell Tig about how my biological father Major had begun raping me at the young age of 8. I told him that it continued all the way until I was 13. I told him how it happened every night he wasn't drunk or beating me. I told Tig about Blaine, and how I had to help deliver him. I told Tig how the therapy didn't help after I helped my mum deliver my still born baby brother. I even told Tig I had stabbed Major with a fork one time for trying to beat me, and that's when the raping started. I told him about the nightmare I'd had about Unser. I told Tig that Major was the main reason I was here. I was running as far away from him as possible. I even told Tig about the accident that caused my mum not to be able to have any more children; an accident that Major was completely responsible for. I let Tig know Major had stalked me before, and we didn't know if he was going to do it again. I told him that the rape stopped after the 4-wheeler wreck which led to my mum not having any more children, last but certainly not least, I told Tig how I felt like Blaine dying was my entire fault. Maybe if I had done something differently I would have a little brother now. I told him how Unser scared me and I thought he might be telling Major where I was and what I was doing. Through all of this and my tears I could see Tig nodding at different parts of my story. I saw when he grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

When I was done telling my story, and my tears had subsided, I looked at Tig and said, "Chibs doesn't know any of this. He only knows about me having been abused. He doesn't even know about the nightmare. I can't lose him because of how fucked up I am." This brought on a whole new wave of tears which led to Tig grabbing me in his arms and holding me tight to his chest.

He whispered to me, "It is okay. Blaine wasn't your fault. I will get Major for what he did, and I promise I won't tell Chibs. I promise, not until you are ready to tell him."

I cried myself right to sleep. At some point during the night I felt Tig move me to a bed. Tig curled up next to me in bed, got us both under the cover, and just held me while I cried at how sad my life had been.


	13. Chapter 13

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 13: First Kiss_**

The next morning I woke up feeling a little lightheaded but warm. I had my nose shoved up against something hard which smelled of leather and woods. I realized I was sleeping in Tig's arms. I remembered telling him everything that had happened to me throughout my life, and I remember crying for most of the night. I suddenly felt very sick recalling it all at once. I threw Tig's arm off of me and took off to the bathroom. I proceeded to lose everything I had eaten yesterday. At some point I vaguely recall Tig rushing into the bathroom behind me and pulling my hair back and out of the way. He held my hair with one hand and rubbed my back with his other hand while I was vomiting. When I was done, Tig got up, got me a cold washcloth and a toothbrush that hadn't been opened yet. He stepped out of the bathroom while I brushed my teeth and changed into some different clothes.

When I came out, Tig was sitting on the couch and he said concerned, "Are you okay?

I looked at him and assured him, "Yeah. I am okay. I promise. It was just a lot for me to take in that I told you all of that last night. Then I remembered everything happening to me, and it made me sick. I'm sorry I woke you up. Thanks for helping me through that."

Tig motioned for me to sit beside him on the couch. When I did he said, "No, baby. You never have to apologize for something like that happening to you. None of it was your fault. You couldn't do anything. I'm sorry I didn't meet you sooner to help you not have to go through any of that. It is completely understandable that you got sick this morning because of it, and don't thank me for helping you through it; as long as I can help you through it, I will. That's a promise. I don't plan on ever leaving you, so if you feel sad or mad, stressed or excited, depressed or freaked out, if you're having mood swings or an anxiety attack. It's okay. I am here for you to vent to whenever you need it. You've got my number and you know where I live. Okay?"

I looked at Tig with fresh tears in my eyes and said, "Thank you. You don't know just how much that means to me. I go through so much alone because I am completely terrified of letting anyone in. I bottle up everything, and then it comes out at the most inopportune moments."

Tig wiped away the tear rolling down my face and said, "Baby, don't you ever feel like you have to hide apart of yourself when you're around me. I understand. It will be okay one day, and if it never is, I will hold your hand through all of it and I will never leave your side."

I nodded at Tig and said, "Thank you so much Tiggy." Then I gave him a hug. When I pulled back from the hug I continued, "I guess we should probably get ready to go to Wendy and Jax's gender reveal party. Maybe we can grab some breakfast on the way when I don't feel as nauseous."

Tig looked at me and said, "Yeah. That works for me. Do you want me to take you home so you can get ready?"

I looked at Tig and said, "Silly, if it is okay with you, I'll just shower here, and then tonight after the party I can head back home."

Tig looked at me and said, "Yeah. That works perfectly. You can shower in the main bathroom, and I'll go shower in the other bathroom."

We both went to shower and to get ready for the gender reveal party. When I was done showering, I threw my hair up into a high ponytail and pulled on my black underwear and skinny jeans. After I did that, I put on my black bra and my blue tank top. Then I laced my Doc Martens up on my feet. I put on light makeup and walked out the room to meet Tig. Tig was dressed in his steel toed work boots, dark wash jeans, I don't want to say they were skinny jeans because they weren't, but they were tight on his thighs, but a little lose around his ankles, a blue long sleeved button up shirt and his cut. He was strapping his knife to his leg when walked out.

Tig looked up at me and said, "Hey baby, you're beautiful."

I blushed and responded, "Maybe so, but you're handsome."

When Tig was done strapping his knife onto his leg, he walked over to me, hugged me, and said, "Hey, can you please do something for me? I mean, I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but I have a bad feeling about today. Will you please carry a knife on you? I mean, I can strap a hunting knife on you, or you can have a pocket knife. Just please, will you carry one?"

I looked at Tig and noticed how concerned he was so I said, "Sure Tig. I won't carry a hunting knife, but I will carry a pocket knife and I will stay close to either you or Chibs."

Tig kissed my forehead and said, "Thank you so much. I don't know why I am worried. I just am. It's a weird feeling for me."

Tig grabbed my hand and we headed out the door. We hopped on his motorcycle and headed to grab something to eat from the diner a few blocks away from TM. When we got out at the dinner, we saw Unser's truck parked out front. We went in and ordered our food. Unser was staring at us and Tig seemed nervous.

I looked at Tig and questioned, "Hey, are you okay?"

Tig looked at me and said, "Yeah. I'm just thinking."

I continued and said, "About what; if you don't mind me asking?"

Tig looked at me and said, "Honestly, you. Reba, I like you a lot. I don't know when I started liking you, I can't pinpoint the exact moment, but since you've been here, I've felt like a better man. I am more level headed. I am not as quick to anger, and I really like being with and around you. I can't imagine anything bad ever happening to you. It freaks me out just at the thought of it. I mean I guess what I am trying to say is, Reba, will you be my girlfriend; my old lady; whatever you want to call it? I don't even think I could picture my life without you at this point."

I paused and looked at Tig. He seems scared asking me this, so I said, "Tig, I get it. That's how I've been feeling since I met you. I don't think I could ever leave your side. I mean, I've told you things I've never told anyone else before; not even my brother. I like you too, so yes, Tig, I will be your girlfriend." When those words left me mouth, Tig looked beyond relieved. He looked ecstatic.

He came to the other side of the booth and scooted in next to me. I turned to look at him, and saw he was bringing his face down to meet mine. I brought my face up and our lips connected. As we were kissing I had a revelation. I felt beyond safe with him beside me. I didn't know what would come our way, but I felt that we could get through whatever it was as long as we had each other. We kissed for a few minutes before Tig's phone rang.

He answered and said, "Yes? Yeah. She's with me. We will be there in a few minutes. We are at the diner." When he hung up he said, "Shall we attend a gender reveal party?" I giggled at him and nodded my head. He paid the bill and we left. When we got on the bike he looked back at me and said, "How are we going to tell your brother? I am not sure how he will feel about me stealing his baby sister."

I locked eyes with Tig and said, "Honestly. I'm not sure, but I know he will be fine with it. I mean I'm sure he would rather me be with you over anyone else."

Tig started the motorcycle and we headed to Teller Morrow to find out what baby Teller was going to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 14: Gender Reveal_**

When we pulled up at TM, Tig helped me off the bike and we saw everyone else was already there. Tig went to lace his fingers with mine, but I wasn't ready to tell everyone that we were dating, so I pulled my hand back.

I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry. I don't want to take away from their party and let everyone know we are together. Besides, I want to tell Chibs and my Uncle Bobby first. I promise we will tell them later on."

Tig looked at me and said, "No, yeah, I get that baby. I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I wanted to hold your hand. I will watch it until later after we tell them."

I replied, "This is why I like you; you're extremely understanding. Now, let's go and see what baby Teller is."

When we walked up to Jax and Wendy, Tig hugged Jax and said, "Congratulations brother. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Jax said, "Thank you for that, and thank you both for coming."

Jax leaned in and kissed me on the cheek while Tig kissed Wendy's cheek. Then Wendy and I hugged and I said to her, "Congratulations. I'm sorry I don't have a gift. What are you hoping baby T is?"

Wendy replied, "You being here is enough of a gift. This baby is already spoiled and we don't know if baby T is a girl or boy. I am personally hoping for a boy though. Jax said he doesn't mind either way, just as long as the baby is healthy."

I said, "Trust me I get that. Do you have names picked out yet?"

Wendy said, "If baby T is a girl, we want to name it Aaliyah. If it is a boy, we want to name it Abel."

"They are both beautiful names," I continued, "They each have such a beautiful meaning."

Wendy nodded her head at me and I said, "Excuse me; I am going to go intrude on my brother."

I walked toward Chibs and we hugged each other. He looked down at me and said, "I missed ye little one. You didn't call."

I looked apologetically at him and said, "I'm sorry. It was a late night. I will explain at some point, I'm just not ready right now."

Chibs kissed the top of my head and said, "That's alright lass. Just know I will not bother ye about it, unless you're ready to talk."

I nodded my thanks at Chibs and said, "Actually, there is something I want to tell you and Uncle Bobby before everything starts with the party."

Chibs looked at me concerned and said, "Aye lass, what is it?"

I quickly reassured him by saying, "It isn't anything bad if that's what you're thinking. Just try to keep an open mind for me. It all happened rather quickly."

Chibs said, "What happened rather quickly?"

I looked up at him, hugged him and said, "Go get Uncle Bobby and meet me in the clubhouse. I promise I will tell you."

Chibs nodded and walked off to go and find Bobby. I made my way back over to Tig and said, "Hey you, I've got Chibs getting Bobby and heading to the clubhouse. I figure tell them now so they don't think I was purposely hiding it from them."

Tig looked down at me and said, "Alright baby, let's go tell your brother and uncle that I've stolen you from them."

I laughed at Tig and said, "You're a mess. Let's not tell them that way because then they might think you forced me at gunpoint."

Tig laughed back at me and led me towards the clubhouse. When we walked in, we took a sit and waited for Chibs and Bobby to make their way over here.

When they arrived in the clubhouse, Chibs looked at me and said, "Are you alright?"

I locked eyes with my brother and said, "Yeah, I'm alright. I just thought, we just thought we would tell you first before we tell anyone else." I saw the puzzle pieces click in Uncle Bobby's head and he nodded at me so I continued, "Tig and I, well we are dating now. He asked me out this morning at the diner. I like him Chibs; a lot. I promise he hasn't been rude to me, and he didn't make me say I wanted to date him. I decided this."

Tig chimed in and said, "Man, I really like your sister. I'm not quick to act anymore. I actually think things through and I just feel like a better man overall. I'm sorry I didn't come to you and ask you first. I swear that wasn't my intention. It's just, we were sitting in the diner eating, and the light shone on your sister a certain way that made her look like an angel, and I just couldn't wait anymore. I wanted Reba to know how I feel about her. I promise this isn't some fluke."

Chibs looked thoughtful for a minute. After a long pause he said, "No, it's okay. I can tell she likes ye too. I didn't want to lose her this soon, but I'm happy if she's happy. I love my sister dearly. Please don't break her heart Tiggy boy."

Tig walked up to Chibs and shook his hand. Then they hugged and I could tell my brother was entrusting Tig with my heart. I could also tell there were a few unspoken words. Mainly if you hurt my sister, I will hurt you. I mean that's pretty usual.

I looked to Uncle Bobby and said, "Are you okay with all of this?"

Uncle Bobby looked at me then he looked towards Tig and said, "Yeah. I think it's a good thing. You level this one out, and he makes you want to be stronger, even though you are already exponentially stronger than most women. I appreciate you two telling us first, now how about we go and see what baby Teller is going to be."

We all nodded at Uncle Bobby and walked out of the Clubhouse. Clay looked at all of us weird then went into the garage and brought out a box of balloons.

He said, "Inside of this box, there are balloons. These balloons represent what the newest addition to the SAMCRO family will be. Jax, Wendy, if you will do the honour of opening the box so we can all know what baby Teller is."

Jax and Wendy looked beyond excited when everyone started counting down.

10 They looked at each other and smiled.

9 They gave each other a quick kiss.

8 They grabbed the other's hand.

7 They moved on either side of the box.

6 They put their hands on top of the box.

5 They looked at their family and friends gathered around.

4 They looked at each other again.

3 They looked down at the box which would let them know what they were having.

2 They moved their hand where they each had two flaps.

1 They put their fingers under each of the flaps.

0 They opened the box and blue balloons flew out of the opening.

Wendy started tearing up and put her hand on her belly. Jax took a step towards her and kissed her passionately. Then Jax put his hand over Wendy's hand on her belly. They smiled at everyone.

Then Jax spoke. He said, "We would like to announce that Baby Teller's name is Abel Mathias Teller."

Everyone clapped as Jax kissed Wendy again. I bet they can't wait to love up on Abel once he's born.


	15. Chapter 15

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 15: Telling Everyone_**

After everyone had a little bit of time to relax, eat, drink and talk from the announcement, Tig and I walked into the clubhouse for a moment of peace.

Tig looked at me and said, "How do you want to tell everyone we are together now?"

I looked at Tig and said, "Honestly, I think the best way to do that is just to kiss in front of them. I mean, they've been drinking already. The only one's not drinking are me, Wendy, and you to an extent. You aren't drinking as much as everyone else, but still drinking."

Tig looked at me and said, "Yeah, that's true. I just don't want to be weird and just make out with you in front of them. You deserve so much more respect than that."

I said, "Okay, how do you want to play this one Tiggy?"

Tig replied, "Baby, I think I want to get their attention then tell them that way they don't try anything."

I said, "If you think that's best. I mean, you have known them a lot longer than me."

Tig kissed me and we walked back outside to join everyone else. When we got there Tig cleared his throat and said, "Guys, I want to tell you all something. I mean it's weird to be doing this, but I think it's the best way to break the news. Reba and I are dating now." As if to seal the deal, Tig turned towards me and kissed me passionately in front of everyone. Kozik and Happy started whistling, so I looked down flushed in my face.

I felt Wendy come up next to me so I looked at her. She said, "You two are cute together. I figured something was up, I just couldn't place it. He hasn't been on edge as much since you got here. You're good for him."

I said, "Thank you. We didn't want to steal the attention away from you, Jax, or Abel. We just wanted everyone to know."

Wendy said, "No, I get that. It is all good with me. Like I said, you're good for him." Wendy smiled at me so I smiled back when she continued, "I am going to go sleep in one of the rooms upstairs. All these guys are drunk so I don't feel like heading home; especially not on my own."

I turned to Wendy and said, "Goodnight, get some rest."

Wendy walked off and I headed over to Chibs. I looked at him and said laughing, "How drunk are you?"

Chibs looked at me and said, "Aye lass, very."

I shook my head at my brother and thought there is no way I'm letting him get on his bike tonight. I hugged him and took his keys from him so he couldn't leave.

I decided to go get myself a beer. When I came back, Tig was sitting on the bench smoking a cigarette next to Chibs and Clay. I walked over to Tig and sat directly in between him and Chibs. I felt extremely safe with my brother and boyfriend there. I looked around and just decided to observe the scenery. Happy was in the cage with Kozik. Jax was sitting over in a corner with Uncle Bobby. They looked like they were having a serious conversation. Half sack and Juice were playing cards at one of the other tables. There were a few other SAMCRO members around. I didn't recognize any of them though. I remembered having heard Juice say SAMCRO was one giant happy family and figured they were from different charters. Clay was looking at me with disgust. Chucky and Gemma were sitting on the swing sets. There were girls around everywhere. Some were serving alcohol and others were walking around with hardly anything on. Some of the girls were even making out with the single members. It was all weird.

I felt eyes on me throughout the majority of it. I figured it was just everyone looking at me and getting a feel for me since Tig and I announced we were dating to everyone. Gemma looked over at me, lifted her beer and nodded her head at me. I saw Opie leaving. That's when I noticed Unser pulling up to the party. Clay, Jax, and Tig looked at each other from their different positions and nod at each other. I saw Clay do a head jerk at Chibs in a sense of telling him to come with them. When they stood up, Tig leaned down and kissed me, and Clay looked at me with a look that said are you serious.

They all walked over to Unser. I saw Happy and Kozik quit boxing in the cage and observe from their position. As I looked around me, I actually noticed a bunch of the guys with cuts watch every move Unser, Clay, Jax, Tig and Chibs made. Unser and Clay shook hands and everyone went back to what they were doing. I noticed Unser staring at me. I guess he saw that kiss and knew I was with Tig. I had feeling something very bad was going to be happening soon.

When all the boys walked back over to the table I looked up at Tig and said, "I'm going to go upstairs and crash. Will you walk me up there and show me which room is yours?"

Tig looked at me and said, "Of course, baby. Anything you want." He gave me a quick kiss and grabbed my hand to lead me upstairs. When we got in front of a room, he said, "This is it. Let me run down stairs real quick and tell everyone night, and I will be right back up here."

I looked at Tig and said, "No, baby. It's okay. Go have fun. I'm just really tired."

Tig looked down at me, pulled me into a hug and said, "I want to come to bed. I see them all the time. Right now I want to spend some time with my girlfriend. Okay?"

I got on my tippy toes to give Tig a kiss and said, "Okay Tiggy. I'm going to steal one of your t-shirts you keep up here to sleep in."


	16. Chapter 16

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 16: Insecurities_**

I walked into the bathroom to change into Tig's shirt. I brushed my teeth with my fingers then grabbed Tig's hair brush and brushed out my long hair. I decided I was going to take a shower tomorrow when I got home. When I walked out of the bathroom Tig was sitting on the bed. I was glad I was so much shorter than him at that moment, it meant his shirt came down to my knee. I was expecting to be in bed already when he came back to the bedroom.

I walked over to him and looked down at him. I asked, "Hey you, I thought you were going back to the party?"

Tig looked at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He leaned into me and just held me for a minute. He pulled me down beside him and said, "No baby, I decided I didn't even want to go back down there." He smiled at me and continued, "I did run over to Jax's room to talk to Wendy for a minute. I grabbed these for you. You two are about the same weight and height and I figured you'd be more comfortable with these on under my shirt."

I looked down and noticed he was holding a pair of sleeping shorts. I smiled at Tig and ran back to the bathroom to slip them on under Tig's shirt.

I walked out and saw Tig still sitting on the bed. I walked over to him, looked down and him and said, "Baby? Are you okay?"

Tig looked at me and said, "I am and I'm not. I just feel like I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone. I care about you Reba. I feel shitty because of what you've went through in life, and I wish I could've helped. I keep thinking, 'What're you doing with me of all people?' You are so beautiful. You don't even realize how beautiful you actually are. You aren't stuck up, and you're really fucking smart. I don't want this to all be just some fucked up trick my mind is playing on me. I don't deserve you. You are so pure and amazing, and I'm just me; I'm a criminal with a short temper and a bad mouth. I'm terrified that I am going to turn into Clay and hurt you one day. What do you even see in me? You deserve so much better than me."

Tig put his head in his hands and I could see his shoulders shaking like he was on the verge of tears. I had tears in my eyes as well. I grabbed his wrists and moved his hands away from his face. I leant down and kissed him on the forehead then I hugged him. I straddled his lap and he put his hands on my hips.

With tears in my eyes I said, "You're right." I felt Tig tense up so I continued, "You are a criminal with a short temper and a bad mouth. But you are a beautiful man Alexander. You are just you, but I fucking enjoy it. You are a breath of fresh air from everyone who acts fake. You are never going to turn into Clay because you are completely different then him. He's old and has his mind stuck in the mindset where it's okay to hurt your girlfriend or your wife, but you are not like that. I am never going to leave you. I will always be here unless you say otherwise. I may be smart at books, but you've got more street smarts than I could ever possibly dream of having. You're right, I'm not stuck up, but that's because my mum would've beat my ass if I acted like I was better than everyone else. You say I'm beautiful, Tig, and it isn't that I don't believe you, it's just I've been told I'm not so much in my life, I just believe I'm not beautiful now. I promise I will believe you some day, but right now I just can't because of my past. Tig, baby, having flaws makes you more human. I see Gemma, Lyla, Sarah, Haley, and Wendy and I feel pale in comparison to them. I'm scared you're going to find someone a lot more attractive than I am. I'm scared too baby. I'm scared it's all a dream and I'm still in Meadville. I'm scared you aren't real. I'm scared I'm not good enough for you. I'm scared you'll realize how I don't know anything about the MC life, and you'll want to leave me. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me baby. I need the communication. It reminds me that I have the most amazing boyfriend ever."

Tig pulled me into a tight hug. He lay down onto the bed while holding me and kissed my forehead. He said, "Baby, I am never going to leave you. You understand what it's like with me in the MC already. I know you do, and if you need help, I will explain it to you. If you don't want to ask me about it, Sarah, Gemma, Wendy, or Kacey will tell you all about it. They have been around here the longest. Lyla, Haley, and Cherry are still relatively new around here themselves. You fit in better than they do though. You carry yourself better and you know what not to ask."

Tig kissed me then pulled the blankets out from under us to cover us up. We fell asleep together in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 17: Home_**

Three months after Tig expressed his insecurities to me we decided to go on our first date. Tig had just gotten back from a three week long run with Clay, Uncle Bobby, Jax, Chibs and Happy. They went to Nevada for something, and they weren't originally supposed to be gone that long, but they had to extend their stay there. When they came back, we were all at TM waiting for them. They boys hugged the guys that stayed behind, and then they went to their significant others. Tig walked up to me and kissed me passionately. He pulled me into a tight hug.

He pulled back and said, "I missed you baby. I've never felt like that on a run before. I really did feel like I was missing something important." He hugged me again then continued, "I didn't like being away that long. I was worried about you."

I hugged Tig tightly and said, "I missed you too. I was more worried about you though. I wasn't doing anything dangerous, you were. I hope you guys don't have to be gone for three weeks at a time ever again. I can't even begin to imagine how Wendy feels right now. I mean she's pregnant." I kissed Tig again and said, "Let me run over and talk to Chibs for a few minutes then we can decide what to do. Okay?" Tig nodded at me and I walked off to go see my brother.

I spotted Chibs talking to Happy so I shouted his name. Chibs threw his arms out and I ran into them. I hugged my brother as tight as I could and he hugged me back just as fiercely. We had just found each other and we didn't like being apart that long. It was hard being at the house by myself. I couldn't decide who's smell I missed more. My brother or my boyfriend. I mostly ended up switching out every night. I would sleep in Tig's bed at his house with one of Chibs' shirts or in Chibs' bed at our house with one of Tig's shirts on. As I pulled out of the hug I looked up to give my brother a kiss on his cheek and I saw the tears in his eyes.

I asked, "Chibs are you okay?"

He looked down at me and said, "Aye little one. I am alright. I just missed being around ye. It was hard alright. You're lucky ya know. Ye can sleep in my shirts and Tig's shirts and can calm down with our smell, but we can't do that. It doesn't matter though. Are you okay lass? I know that was probably difficult for ya ta deal with; us being away an' all that."

I hugged my brother again and nodded against him. I sniffled a little and looked up at Chibs. I said, "I love you so much."

Chibs kissed my forehead and said, "Aye, I love ye too, lass. I am so happy ye are in my life. Now, go hang out with that boyfriend of yours for a little while. He missed ye too, but he doesn't live with ya. We will talk and watch a movie when ya get home tonight from hanging out with him."

I hugged my brother one more time and walked back over to my Uncle Bobby. I felt like I had been neglecting my relationship with him. Uncle Bobby saw me and smiled. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

I said, "I missed you Uncle Bobby."

He looked down at me and said, "I missed you too, little McEntire. How about I take you out to dinner soon so we can hang out without you being passed around by Chibs and Tiggy boy? One of those two are always attached to your hip and it is quite funny. You have both of 'em on a leash, and Tig used to be attached to Clay and would do whatever Clay asked without question. I think Clay finds you more intimidating than even Gemma because of it." Uncle Bobby chuckled and said, "You took his toy away from him. We all know Clay is a dog."

I laughed along with Uncle Bobby and agreed to do lunch or dinner with him in the next few days. I kissed his cheek goodbye and walked back over to Tig who was talking to Happy he was about to help me on his bike to get ready to head out but then Unser pulled into TM. Clay motioned for Tig, Chibs and Jax to walk with him.

Tig looked at Happy and said, "Stay with her while I go deal with this."

Tig kissed me and Happy nodded as Tig walked off. Chibs did not look happy about having to go over there himself. While Happy was talking to me about his tattoos, I was trying to watch and make sure Tig and Chibs were going to be okay. Kozik walked over to us and got Happy talking to him. I pretended to be interested in something that Kozik was saying, but I was straining my ears to see if I could hear anything going on with Unser.

Chibs got loud at one point and sorta yell whispered, "Aye, and that's bullshite." I could also tell Tig was tense because of the way he was standing and his shoulders were straight. It honestly looked like he wanted to haul off and punch Unser in the face. I wish he would, but I didn't want him to be booked for assaulting a police officer, no matter how much of an asshole the cop was. Tig inhaled and Chibs put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a look. Unser said something and Clay nodded.

At this point, Tig turned sharply on his heel and walked right over to me and kissed me fiercely. When we broke the kiss, he put his forehead to mine and said, "You know, you feel like home to me. I feel better around you. I didn't punch that fuckers face no matter how bad I really wanted to. I thought of you Reba."

I kissed Tig passionately and said, "I know. I could tell you wanted to punch him. You feel like home to me too. I have two homes now. When I am with you, and when I am with Chibs."

I hugged Tig as he said, "Come on, let's get out of here. We don't need to be here anymore tonight. I'll deal with Clay tomorrow. Let's go on our date."

Tig helped me onto his bike and stared at Unser and Clay as we pulled out of Teller Morrow. As we went to the restaurant, I felt like I was being watched. I figured it was just because Clay and Unser looked beyond pissed when we pulled out of there. Everyone else just kind of smirked at us. Wendy looked happy too as he rubbed her belly when we passed her.


	18. Chapter 18

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 18: I Love You_**

When we pulled into the restaurant I was pleased to see that it was an Irish restaurant. Growing up, even before I knew about Chibs, I always liked Irish food. The restaurant had a sign out front that said _The Willow: Authentic Irish Cuisine._ Tig grabbed my hand as we walked into the restaurant. The hostess led us to a booth in the back of the restaurant with dim lighting. It felt very romantic. She took our drink order and decided to get mozzarella sticks for our appetizer dish. When we received our drinks and our appetizers we talked for a few minutes deciding what we wanted to get for our entrée. Tig ordered Irish chicken with a side of mashed potatoes and sautéed shrimp. I ordered a bacon and cheese corned beef burger with Guinness caramelized onions with a side of steamed vegetables and a fried egg.

While we were waiting on our food to come out to us we just talked. I told Tig a little bit more about my childhood. I also told him that before all this stuff happened with Major, surprisingly I wanted to be a Criminal Profiler, but now I want to be a zoologist or a photographer. Tig told me about how he has two daughters named Dawn and Fawn. He told me that they are 8 and live with their biological mom who he had a fling with 9ish years ago, he thought she loved him but she was using him since he had been in the Marines. Tig told me that him and Kozik don't get along because Tig feels that Kozik is responsible for his dog's death. He also told me that he was happy I was in his life now.

After we ate our dinner we ordered a molten lava cake for dessert. As we were eating it, Tig switched to sit with me on the other side of the booth we were in.

Tig put his fork down and looked me dead in the eyes. I put my fork down because I could tell he had something serious to tell me.

Tig interlaced his fingers with mine and said, "Reba, baby, we have been together for almost 6 months now. You are such an amazing person. You are so damn beautiful. I feel like I'm at my strongest whenever I am around you. You are a good influence on me. I don't even know what I would be like if you hadn't walked into my life, our lives, and flipped us all around in the best way possible. I think it's time I tell you that I love you. I am in love with you. I don't want to ever lose you. You are more than just the love of my life, you're my best friend too."

With tears in my eyes I leaned forward and kissed Tig with as much emotion as I could possibly convey through a kiss. I hugged him tightly and said, "Tig. I am in love with you too. I trust you with my life. That is huge for me. I haven't really trusted many people in my life, but you are one of them. I don't want to ever lose you either. I couldn't imagine being without you or you being my best friend."

Tig kissed me passionately and kept a hold of my hand as we finished our dessert. Tig paid the bill then we headed back to Tig's home. When we got off Tig's bike, we began kissing. Tig unlocked the door while I was pushed up against it. I was kissing every part of him I could reach from my position him being 6'2 and all. At about the time that we got into the house and Tig shut the door and locked it to start kissing me back as fervently as I was kissing him, his phone started playing "This Life." We ignored it and laid on the couch still making out. His phone started ringing again.

We groaned and Tig grabbed his phone to answer the call. He said half annoyed, "Yes, can I help you?"

Tig was still laying on top of me so I heard when the person replied, "Yeah, Tig, man, Wendy went into labor. Abel is being born."

Tig answered back less annoyed and more happily, "Yeah we will be right there. Are you at St. Thomas?"

Jax told him yeah and Tig hung up the phone. He helped me get up and we ran upstairs to change our clothes. I changed into a pair of black ripped skinny jeans with my doc martens and a green tank top. Tig threw on his dark wash part skinny jeans, his boots and a green t-shirt with SAMCRO in faded letters on it. We were cute wearing our sorta matching green shirts. As Tig strapped his knife to his thigh and put his rings and leather cuff bracelets on, I threw on my own leather cuff bracelets and my leather jacket. Tig grabbed his cut and threw it on as we walked out the door. I locked and slammed the door behind us and we got onto Tig's motorcycle and took off towards St. Thomas.

When we got there, Tig parked his bike by everyone else's and cut the engine off. Tig got off first then he helped me off as well. He laced his fingers through mine and kissed the side of my head as people started staring at us. He put his arm around my shoulder while still holding my hand. He pushed the doors to St. Thomas open and we walked in to go find the others and see baby Abel being born. With my free hand, I made sure I had the SAMCRO monogrammed baby beanie in my purse to give to Wendy and Jax for Abel. Tara walked up to us and stared at Tig for a couple seconds before she told us which room and floor Wendy was on. We made our way upstairs and found everyone else. Gemma was pacing back and forth in front of a door. I spotted Chibs and ran over to him to go hug him. I hadn't been gone that long, but I missed my brother. I couldn't wait until we could do our movie night. Opie was off to the side talking to Jax and reassuring him everything was going to be okay. I saw Kozik start walking towards Tig so I rushed back over there after giving my brother a kiss on the cheek. I did not feel like having to play referee between those two today. Kozik keeps trying to get Tig to forgive him. I mean, I can see where they are both coming from.

Unser walked into our little waiting area and greeted the Dr. just as he walked out of Wendy's room. The doctor said it would be another few hours before Abel was born so we could go down to the cafeteria if we wanted to.

Unser told him that we wouldn't leave for anything until Abel had been born and then Unser grabbed the doctor and walked him over to me and Tig.

Unser said, "Dr. Anders, you haven't met these two yet, but this is Tig and Reba."

Tig shook Dr. Anders' hand and said, "Nice to meet you Dr. Anders'. I hope you're taking good care of our girl Wendy in there."

Dr. Anders shook my hand and said, "Taking as much care of her as we possibly can. It is nice to meet you as well Tig and Reba." I just nodded my head to acknowledge him.

I didn't like the way Dr. Anders' said my name and I couldn't shake the fact that something set me on edge when it came to him. He just seemed so damn familiar.

 _ **I won't usually post here, but I am just letting everyone know, that this is how far I have written. Chapters may slow down depending on how much I can get written in a week. I will still try to post every Friday, but I can't make any promises right now.**_

 _ **I also want to send a thank you to Nicole J. Coltan for being the first person to review this story. I was ready to stop writing, until I read your review. Thank you again.**_

 _ **~Dream-Searcher**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse plus language. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _A/N: I would like to once again thank Nicole J. Coltan for reviewing Chapter 18. I would also like to thank Guest for reviewing._**

 ** _Chapter 19: Paranoia_**

Tig started a conversation with Happy as Dr. Anders went back into the delivery room; so, I walked back over to Chibs. Chibs held his arms out and I walked straight into them. I just felt like something bad was about to happen, so I needed the comfort of my big brother. Chibs held me tight while I breathed in his scent to try and settle my paranoia. He kissed my head and moved me back an inch.

He looked down at me and said, "Ya okay lass? Ye seem on edge."

I replied quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a weird feeling talking to this Dr. Anders. Has he been here long?"

Chibs looked back at me and said, "I don't think so, let me ask Gemma really quickly. I will be right back." He walked off towards Gemma and when Gemma replied, his back got sort of rigid. Chibs walked back to me and continued, "No, he hasn't been here long lass. Apparently, Wendy's doctor quit about three days ago, and when she went into labour today, they called him to see if maybe he would come in one last time, but he sent them this guy and said, 'He's an excellent doctor and would be very valuable to this delivery.'"

I looked at Chibs in shock and said, "Well what the hell? I didn't know doctors could just send a different doctor in their place and the hospital would take them on the word of said previous doctor."

Chibs looked at me as Tig and Uncle Bobby walked over towards us and said, "I know. It is the weirdest thing I've ever heard of."

At that line Uncle Bobby said, "What's the weirdest thing you've heard of?"

Tig looked expectantly at us as well, so I replied, "That their original doctor quit three days ago and they tried to get him to come in today, but their old doctor sent them Dr. Anders and said he was an excellent doctor."

Tig chimed in and said, "That is very weird. I didn't know they could do that."

I responded, "Right. It makes absolutely no sense. I feel like I need to go and do some research on this Anders guy. Did we get his first name?"

Uncle Bobby finally spoke up and said, "Yeah. I think Clay said his name was Blake or Blaise or…."

I cut Uncle Bobby off and said, "Blaine?"

Uncle Bobby looked at me, snapped his fingers and said, "Yeah, that's what is, Blaine."

I paled and gasped as it registered in Tig's head what was going on with me.

Tig pulled me into the tightest hug he could without breaking my ribcage and whispered in my ear, "It's okay baby. Reba, everything will be fine. Just breath babe. Just breath. Focus on my voice. Tune all these other people out. I am write here beside you. I will hold you up. I won't leave you."

As I focused on Tig's words, I felt Chibs' staring at me. I knew, I wouldn't be able to keep from him why I reacted to hearing the doctor's name the way I had. I was going to have to explain to him the rest of what happened to me. I also knew I was going to have to tell Uncle Bobby since he was standing with us in these moments when it felt like my entire world was crashing down around me. I focused harder on Tig's scent of cigarettes, woods, leather, and vodka. I used his scent to ground me to the present and not lose myself in the past. I used it to work myself out of an anxiety attack. When I was okay again, I pulled away from Tig, then crashed my lips into his. I hugged him for dear life and said thank you.

Chibs looked at me and said, "What just happened? Are ya okay? Am I missin' something that has to do with what just happened to ye?"

I finished getting my breathing under control and said, "I will explain everything that just happened to you and Uncle Bobby later, I just cannot deal with it right now. I am going to the chapel. I will be back in like 30 minutes. Come and get me if Abel starts arriving faster than they anticipated." I trailed off at the looks on Chibs, Tig, and Uncle Bobby's faces. Then I continued, "I will grab Happy to go with me. I know better than to go off alone." I turned specifically to Chibs and pleaded, "Let it go for now. I will tell you at home either tonight or tomorrow." I walked away from them and straight to Happy. He looked at me when I approached him. I said, "Hey, can I please get you to come to the chapel with me. I need to be away from those three for a few minutes and I'm smart enough to not wander off on my own. I promise I will be quick."

Happy said, "You know what. Yeah. I can go to the chapel with you. We aren't really doing anything but waiting right now. I don't really like waiting."

Happy and I walked towards the chapel of St. Thomas. When we got there and he opened the door for me I just whisper yelled, "Are you fucking kidding me! Ugh."

Happy looked into the chapel at my little outburst and started laughing under his breathe. We turned around and immediately left the chapel room. When we were a few doors down, he said, "So what was that? Not a fan of Unser or something?"

I looked back at him and snapped, "Not really." I immediately felt bad so I toned my voice down and said, "Sorry I snapped. I'm just not a fan of him. Something about him doesn't feel right and I don't know what it is, but I tend to rely on my guts, which is the main reason I despise him."

Happy said, "Honestly, I don't blame you. He reminds me of a weasel that I don't know how to get rid of. I don't think Clay would take to kindly to us getting rid of Unser and his beady eyes."

I just laughed and nodded my head. "Exactly.", I replied. "I don't think he gets it."

As we were laughing here comes Kozik. He runs up to us and says, "Glad y'all are on your way back already. Abel is coming." As we get closer we hear Wendy yelling at the contractions and pushing Abel out.

When we finally reach the waiting area, I go straight to Chibs and say, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just wasn't expecting to feel so weak, and I wasn't ready for you to see me at my breaking point."

Chibs just hugs me and says, "No, lass. It's okay. You needed that. And I'm sorry for trying to push ya to reveal what happened before you're ready."

Suddenly Jax walks out of the delivery holding a baby swaddled in a blue blanket and says, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the newest addition of SAMCRO, Abel Mathias Teller. He is perfectly healthy and Wendy is doing fantastic. In an effort to not overwhelm either her or Abel, we are going to let you come in two at a time to hold Abel and visit with Wendy."


	20. Chapter 20

_**This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have.**_

 ** _Chapter 20: Stronger_**

Tig and I went in after Clay and Gemma. I went over to Wendy and gave her a hug. I said, "Congrats Wendy he's beautiful. I got him a little something since I couldn't get him anything for the baby shower." I pulled out the monogrammed SAMCRO beanie I got for him and handed it to her.

She took it from me and looked up tearfully and said, "Thank you so much Reba. It is absolutely lovely." She then handed the beanie off to Jax to put on Abel's head. Tig came up beside me and kissed Wendy's forehead and gave his own congratulations. He handed her the monogrammed SAMCRO booties he got for Abel and Wendy nearly let the tears fall out of her eyes. She continued "You guys are the sweetest people ever. These gifts are so original. We love them lots."

We said our goodbyes and headed back to Tig's house. When we got there, Tig looked at me and said, "Baby, honestly, are you okay? I know that doctor freaked you out earlier."

I looked at Tig and honestly replied, "I don't know. I mean, I'm sure I will, it's just, I wasn't expecting his name to be Blaine. And I am so terrified that I have to tell Chibs and Uncle Bobby about Blaine and Major raping me, and I don't think I'm ready, but I know I need to tell them."

Tig hugged me tight and said, "It's okay baby. I will be right here for you through it all. I know we jumped into this relationship and you know I love you. I am not going anywhere. Chibs and Bobby will understand why you didn't want to tell them at first. Baby, you are stronger than you look."

I wiped my tears away and kissed Tig as passionately as I could. I thought to myself once again what did I do to deserve him. He was the sweetest guy I could possibly imagine, and he loved me. We broke out of our kiss as a knock sounded on the front door. I got up and went to open it up knowing full well who was going to be there. Chibs and Uncle Bobby walked in and looked at us both. They sat down across from where Tig was sitting.

I went to sit back with Tig and said, "Okay, so I know I need to tell you guys what has happened to me and why I freaked out today when I learned that the doctor's first name is Blaine. I really hope you guys don't think of me differently and I hope you don't get mad at me for not telling you sooner. I was trying to be stronger than what I am. So, you already know that Major was an abusive asshole and would beat me when he was drunk, but that's not all that happened." I paused to take a deep breath as I felt Tig rub my back soothingly, so I continued, "It was even worse than that. When I was eight, I experienced true pain and disgust with myself. I wanted to die even then. I didn't know what it all meant, but I knew I hated myself for letting it happen. It felt wrong. It started one night when I hadn't been hit by Major in a week or so. He came into my room and he raped me. He told me we were just playing games without our clothes on, but I still felt disgusting. I remember after he left my room that night I cried for a long time. I cried so much I woke him up and was beat as a result just hours after he violated me and stole my innocence. I can't tell you about every single time this happened to me, because it was happening until I was 13 and he left our family just after he caused a 4-wheeler wreck, that made it almost impossible for my mum to have any more children even though she wanted at least 3. I can tell you that this happened to me every single fucking night when he wasn't drunk. I think I could understand if he was drunk, but knowing he wasn't made it all the worse in my head. For 5 damn years he alternated between raping me and beating me every night. He would threaten to take me away from my mum forever if she ever stepped in when he was beating me. She didn't, doesn't, know about him raping me though, and I would prefer if she never found out. I got stronger over time. Quieter. One time I stabbed him with a fork because he was going to hit me. I got it worse that night because I hurt him. I didn't have any friends. Even after he left, I refused to make friends in case he came back. When I was about 16 my mum met Ravi. He is great. He has never hurt me other than when I didn't do homework, and he just punished me by taking my books away from me so that I couldn't read." I let out a smile when I mentioned that form of punishment, then continued, "Him and mum quickly started trying for a baby even after the 4-wheeler wreck and doctors saying it would be near impossible for her to have any more children. Mum had three miscarriages before she finally got pregnant with a little boy. Someone who would become my brother, and boy did I already love him. I had always wanted a brother, and at the time I didn't know I had you, Chibs. By this point I'm already 17 and almost done with high school. They didn't tell me she was pregnant until she was about 14 weeks pregnant. They wanted to spare me from having to lose another brother or sister because she had a miscarriage." I paused and took another deep breath and continued, "Major came over one day. He was ready to try to steal me I guess, no one ever told me why he came over. Anyway, he had my mom so stressed and livid that she couldn't see straight. She fell down the stairs because Major baited her towards them. He claims he never touched her, but I feel like he pushed her because he knew she was pregnant. When I finally walked into the house, she was laying at the bottom of the stairs bleeding. I knew in my heart what was going on, but I couldn't believe it. I quickly rushed over to her to make sure she was alive then I went and called the ambulance. It took them 20 fucking minutes to show up at my house. In the span of waiting for them to show up, I had to help my mum push my dead baby brother out of her stomach because she was bleeding profusely since he died in her belly. I was the first one to hold my dead brother and, fuck it hurt terribly. I immediately felt like it was my fault. Maybe I should have called 911 right away. Maybe if I was any earlier coming home. I didn't want anyone else to know about what happened, so only she, Ravi, the two paramedics who finally arrived and I knew. I didn't even tell my therapist because god knows I am one fucked up individual. The reason I freaked out so much today at the hospital is because Ravi and mum wanted to name my little brother Blaine, and they never got the chance to. The reason I didn't tell you guys sooner is because I didn't want you to blame yourselves for something you had no control over. You didn't even know I existed."

I was crying again by the end of my little monologue and I let out a shaky breath as Chibs fell to his knees in front of me and squashed me to his chest. I glanced at Uncle Bobby and saw that for once he didn't have that all knowing look on his face. He was genuinely shocked by what I revealed to them. He couldn't have guessed that I was going to say these things about his previous brother by law. Chibs pulled away from me and I wiped his own tears away and told him, "Don't you dare try to blame yourself for all of this. I know how you work by now and it was not your fault. You wouldn't have been able to stop it even if we knew about each other. He would have killed you." Chibs hugged me tighter than before and kissed my forehead over and over.

I pulled out of Chibs' arms and went to my Uncle Bobby. He pulled me into a hug of his own and said, "I am so very sorry little McEntire. You have the sweetest soul and should not have had to experience any of that. Especially from Major. I knew he was a jackass when your mum called me and asked me to bring you here, but I would never have guessed he did that to you. I wish I would have been there. He might have hurt Chibs, but I would have killed him myself for ever looking at you wrong." Uncle Bobby just held me while I cried.

When I was all cried out, I looked up at my uncle and said, "T-thank you Un-Uncle Bobby. I don't know wha-what I would do without you." I sniffled and continued, "I don't want you to go out of your way to try to kill Major. I need to do it; but if the opportunity arises and I am nowhere near you guys, kill him for me." I looked at Chibs and then finally my eyes fell back on Tig, my love, my boyfriend, the guy I trusted more than anyone and said, "That goes for you and Chibs as well Tiggy. If you guys are one on one with Major and I can't kill him, do it for me, if you want to that is." Tig and Chibs looked at me like I was crazy and I let out a genuine laugh for the first time in a while. I felt a lot stronger telling the three men in my life. I knew eventually I probably needed to tell my mum and Ravi, but I didn't want them to have to go through hearing that about me. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I looked around once again at my three guys and I just knew that everything would get better eventually. One way or another Major was going to die. I don't know who would be the one to kill him, but I knew he would be dead. It may not be for another 5 years but eventually, and that little bit of hope made a crack in this shell I kept around myself.


	21. Chapter 21

_**This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have**_ _ **.**_

 ** _Chapter 21: What Are You Doing Here?_**

Another three months passed with nothing out of the ordinary since I told Chibs and Uncle Bobby about Major. I woke up to kisses being planted all over my face. I smirked and rolled onto my other side so I could sleep some more. I heard Tig burst out laughing at my attempt to sleep even a little longer. He nuzzled my neck and said, "Come on baby we have to get up. I have to be at TM in an hour for church." I groaned and grabbed a pillow to cover my head with. Tig laughed again and said, "Reba, don't make me call Chibs, you know I will, and I don't think he would like to see you in just your underwear and tank-top." I groaned again but rolled out of bed and glared at Tig. He laughed at me again and said, "Oh, stop it baby. You can't pull that off when you first wake up in the morning. You are way too beautiful with your messy hair and lazy smile."

I blushed at Tig's words and formed a mischievous plan in my head. I put a carefree look on my face and said, "You think I'm beautiful when I wake up in the mornings? That is the sweetest thing ever." I slowly put my hand on the pillow I was just covering my head with and said, "What do you think now?" A moment of confusion passed over Tig's face until I hit him with the pillow I jerked up quickly. He huffed and got his own pillow.

We kept hitting each other with our pillows trying to get the most hits in when we heard someone yell, "TIG! REBA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?" We started laughing again and Tig, already dressed went downstairs while I changed my clothes quickly. I threw on skull t-shirt and some shorts with my converse. Then I went and brushed my teeth. While I was going down the stairs, I pulled my hair down and fixed it into a less messy bun.

When I got downstairs, I saw Wendy conversing with Tig while he held Abel. I immediately went and grabbed Abel from Tig. I kissed Abel on the forehead and then looked at Wendy and said, "What's up? Any particular reason for the drop by?"

Wendy laughed and said, "No reason. It's Abel's 3-month checkup today and I decided to see if you wanted to come Reba? I can drop you at TM after his appointment if you decide to go with us."

I looked at Tig who said, "Baby, that's up to you. I have church anyway. If you want to go, I am not going make you come to TM straight away with me. I'll see you after."

I kissed Tig goodbye and said, "Well Abel, how do you feel about Aunt Reba coming along with you?"

Abel made a noise which made all of us laugh and Wendy said, "I think he likes the idea." I gave Tig one last kiss and he was off. I made sure I had my phone and locked up the house behind me. I was very grateful for the pocket knife Tig insisted I never leave the house without, and went outside to put Abel in his car seat. Then we were off to St. Thomas. In the car Wendy glanced over at me and said, "So, you and Tig, how's that going? Have you had fun yet?"

I grew red at Wendy's insinuation and said, "We are doing fantastic. We haven't had fun yet, and he never asks. It's like he knows, I'm just not ready to yet. He gets it. He stops us before we go far enough for me to have a panic attack. I can't get over how much I love him and the trivial things we do. Like this morning, we had a pillow fight. We are in our twenties and we fought with pillows. That's what we were doing when you yelled up for us."

Wendy started laughing again and said, "I'm glad you two are still doing so well. I think everyone is scared something is going to happen to you two and we aren't going to see you again."

I looked at Wendy and said, "I promise. I'm not going anywhere. Tig and I are too close. He isn't just my boyfriend or my partner, he's everything to me. I can tell him all my secrets without fear of judgement or pity. He understands. He is my best friend."

Wendy smiled and said, "I'm really glad you two found each other in this world."

After Abel's checkup Wendy brought me back to TM and I saw Tig on the swing set. I went to go join him and at the look on his face said, "Baby. Are you okay?"

Tig looked back over at me and said, "I am in a way, but I'm also not. Clay wants me to go on another trip with him. I'm okay because we're together, and I'm not because I really don't want to go, but Clay is insisting."

I got off my swing and moved to stand in front of Tig. I put my fingers under his chin and made him look at me. I said, "How long would it be for?"

Tig said, "I don't know baby. About a month, maybe less, maybe more. I don't really know. He wants me Chibs and Bobby to go."

I thought to myself 'well why would this asshole want to take all three of my guys on a trip' and said, "When does he want you guys to leave?"

Tig looked down at his feet and said, "Clay told us he wants us to be ready to go in about three hours. He wants us to run home and pack clothes for a month and a half to be on the safe side, then come back here, say goodbye and head out."

I threw a glare towards Clay and quickly looked back at Tig and said, "Okay baby, go get your stuff. Just please come back to me. If Clay wants you to go, you can't really say no. I am going to miss you, but I will see you when you get back, and you will come back because I really want to hit Clay."

Tig laughed and said, "Baby, you know I will definitely be back as soon as I can. I will text you or call you whenever I can. Send me a picture of your beautiful self every single morning I'm gone when you first wake up. I hate to ask this of you love, but while I'm gone, can you please stay here at night? I just, it's safer here than anywhere when we're gone because most of the girls and the other members stay here."

I looked at Tig and said, "Okay. I will stay here and I promise to send you a good morning selfie every day that you're gone. I love you Tig."

Tig got the smile he only reserved for me and said, "I know baby I love you too. So much."

He kissed me and then went to pack his bag. I went over to Uncle Bobby and Chibs who were standing near Happy and Sarah and hugged Chibs. Uncle Bobby pulled me from Chibs and into a hug of his own. Chibs looked at me and said, "Did Tig tell ye?" I nodded my head and he said, "Aye, I figured, please stay here at the clubhouse while we are gone."

I said, "I know that bit too. Tig already asked me. I can't promise I'm not going to bring some of your shirts and his shirts here though."

Uncle Bobby chimed in and said, "Stay safe little McEntire."

I nodded at Uncle Bobby and said, "I'm more concerned about you three."

When Tig got back I hugged all three of my boys then kissed Tig goodbye and they left. To keep myself from crying I finally decided to check my phone. I saw I had 63 missed calls and 25 text messages from an unknown number. The last two texts said, 'On my way to Charming' and 'Will be there soon'. As I was about to redial the number another texted buzzed through which said, 'Pulling into Teller Morrow now' I looked up and sure enough a truck was pulling into TM. I started panicking when the truck was parked and the driver's door opened. Ravi stepped down out of the truck and I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug of my life.

I wasn't registering anything but I was so happy Ravi was here. I had missed him so much, but then like a bucket of ice water it hit me. He was alone. Mum hadn't gotten out of the truck. I looked up at Ravi and said, "What are you doing here? Where's mum?"

I saw it all play across his face, then I noticed his eyes were glistening like he was about to cry and he whispered two words that shattered my entire world. "She's dead."


	22. Chapter 22

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

* * *

 ** _I apologize for the late update. I finally accepted a job position somewhere and I have been working a lot. Also, guys, please review. I don't know what anyone wants to see in this story or any different techniques because no one is reviewing. So please, read and review._**

 ** _Without further adieu Chapter 22._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22: Broken_**

I felt everything in my body shut down at Ravi's words. I dropped to my knees and just wept. I wasn't listening to anyone. I couldn't hear anything. My heart broke even more. She sent me away to protect me, and she died for it. All the missed calls and texts made sense now. I haven't really been checking my phone since I've been here. I would talk to Mum and Ravi every Saturday and that was it. I didn't need it here. I was with everyone I cared about. I felt guilty for not talking to my Mum more. I felt feet pounding against the concrete rushing over to me. Suddenly, I felt arms pick me up off the ground and I felt whoever picked me up motion towards the clubhouse for Ravi to follow us. I still couldn't see who had picked me up through my tears, but they took me up to Tig's room and laid me on the bed.

I finally saw that it was Happy who had brought me and Ravi upstairs. I vaguely heard him trying to talk to me, so I focused on his words to make out what he was asking me. Happy said, "Do you want me to call Tig to get him back here for you?"

I nodded my head at him and Happy walked to the other side of the room. Ravi was sitting at the foot of the bed and I sat up so I could lay my head on his shoulder and just cry. He put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm. I kept telling Ravi over and over in my head 'I'm sorry.' I felt like this too was my fault.

I jumped when Happy yelled out, "DAMMIT!" He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Reba. I didn't mean to yell. Clay took the phone from Tig and said only one of the three could come back and I had to send someone out to them first before they sent anyone back. Luckily, they aren't but about 20 minutes out. I'm going to go send Opie out there. Hopefully Clay will send Tig back here, but I don't know. Clay's an asshole."

With that Happy walked out of the room. I looked at Ravi and said, "What happened? Was it Major?"

Ravi looked down at me and said, "Let's wait to talk about it until someone is back here so you don't have to reiterate what happened. Let's just not think about it right now. We need to be strong for your Mum. She wouldn't want us to be consumed by vengeance."

Ravi and I just hugged while we waited for anyone to be back. Happy came back in at one point to try to bring us water and crackers. The next time the door opened, Chibs came strolling into the room and ran straight to me and held me as fresh tears fell from my eyes.

Chibs kissed my forehead and said, "Lass, are ye okay? What happened? Do ya need me to kill someone for ye?"

As Chibs listed off his questions in quick succession I kept shaking my head no at him and he just pulled me tighter. I heard Ravi when he got up off the bed and said, "Hello, you must be Filip. I'm Ravi. Reba's mum, Liv's, husband. I'm glad to finally meet you, but I'm sorry it's under such circumstances."

Chibs shook Ravi's hand and said, "Thank you for raising her and call me Chibs."

Ravi said, "Shall we get the gentleman that was here earlier and sit and talk?"

Chibs replied, "Aye, let me go get Happy and Jax and then we'll talk. Jax is Vice President around 'ere while Clay is on a trip and Happy is like his body guard."

Ravi nodded his head at Chibs and pulled me into his arms while Chibs went to get Jax and Happy. When Chibs had his hand on the door knob I said, "Chibs, why didn't Clay let Tig come home too. I'm sure Kozik could have went in his place?"

Chibs looked back at me and said, "Aye lass. I'll explain why when I get back up 'ere." I nodded my head and Chibs left. He returned about 5 minutes later with Jax and Happy in tow. When they walked through the door, Chibs shut it and locked it so no one could come up here and bother us. Chibs said, "Okay, lass, Clay would only let one of us come back, I don't know why, but he said, 'Only one of you can go check on the little bird, or none of you can go. That's the deal.' So of course, Bobby said, 'One of you two go, I need to be here to make sure Clay doesn't do something stupid.' I told Tig to come back 'ere, but Tiggy insisted ye probably needed me more since I was your brother and all. I tried to get him to come back Reba, but he was adamant about me being your blood that I needed to come be with ya. Ya know he would be 'ere if he could be. He wanted to, but Clay wouldn't budge on it."

I nodded my head at Chibs' explanation and turned towards Ravi. I said, "Okay, what happened Ravi? How is she just gone?"

Ravi blinked back tears and said, "I pulled into the after work. We were about to call you and tell you we thought Major was gone, and we could come visit you, or you visit us, if you wanted to. When I got out the car, I noticed the door was slightly ajar, I didn't think anything of it because we have a screen door now, and sometimes your mum would leave the normal door open or cracked so we could get some fresh air." Ravi paused and took a deep breath and continued, "When I walked in, nothing was out of the ordinary. I went to take off my shoes by the stairs and that's when I saw her. She was laying and there was blood everywhere. I yelled in anguish and looked around. I happened to glance at the mirror in the hallway by the stairs and I saw it written on the mirror, 'I will find her. You can't hide her forever. She is mine.' At the bottom of the mirror was one letter."

I knew what he was about to say, so I said it for him, "M."

Ravi nodded his head as the tears fell from his eyes. "I wiped the mirror off with bleach and smashed it, then I left. I needed to get here before he could find you. I called the cops with an anonymous tip that I heard screaming and gave them the address. I couldn't risk being there and not being to protect you. That is what your mum always told me. We would talk every single night when we were going to sleep. She always told me, 'Ravi, if it comes down to it, if you can only protect one of us, I want you to protect Reba for me. She needs you in her life more than she needs me. You two have a bond unlike any other stepdad/stepdaughter I have ever seen. You two are so close, closer than she and I are, and I need you to be there for her if anything ever happens to me.'"

I started crying at Ravi telling me what my mum used to say about us, and I felt my heart break just a little more. I didn't know how much more heart break and pain I could take. Everything in my life was falling apart. I was happy Chibs and Ravi were here, but I wanted Tig and Uncle Bobby back.


	23. Chapter 23

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 23: Please_**

It had been just about three weeks since Ravi had shown up and told me about mum. He had been sleeping in Chibs room and he was doing better than I was. On the start of the third week, Happy came into Tig's room and jerked my covers off me. He said, "Come on girl. I know losing your mum sucks, and I'm sorry we can't help more, but you need to get out of bed and move around. You can't just waste away here. Chibs needs you. Ravi needs you. Tig needs you. Hell, we all need you around here. You're a little bad ass who needs to eat and shower. I know all you have been eating for the past three weeks is crackers. Get out of bed, go take a shower, change your clothes and come downstairs so I can make you some chicken biscuits, eggs, hash browns and your favorite maple and brown sugar oatmeal. Please Reba." I made no move to get out of bed so Happy continued, "Reba, please. Don't make me go and get Gemma. She won't be nearly as nice as I am being about it. You need to move. I don't think Tig would want you to stay in bed. I know you're hurting, and I know it feels like nothing is going to get better, but it will. We will kill Major for all this shit he's doing, and you need to be here for that. Please think about it Reba, if you waste away here, then Major has won, and we don't want that. Besides, it has been three weeks. Tig and Bobby could be coming back any day now and we want to make sure that you are down stairs when we get word they are almost here."

That finally got a reaction out of me and I whispered, "Okay." My voice cracked and I hated how hoarse I sounded, but crying almost nonstop for three weeks does that to you. I finally sat up in bed and said, "Help me get to the bathroom then, so I can shower."

Happy obliged and let me put my arm around his waist so I could walk with his help. He sat me on the toilet and then turned on the hot water for me. He went back into the bedroom and brought me some shorts and one of Tig's t-shirts plus some undergarments to put on after I got out the shower. He sat my clothes down on the rack by the shower and left the door. As he was leaving I said, "Happy, thank you for helping me and getting me out of bed."

Happy said, "Yeah Reba it's good, I'll leave the bathroom door cracked and go get Wendy to come and sit up here to help you in case you need it."

With that being said, he cracked the bathroom door and I heard when he shut the bedroom door. I stripped down and climbed into the shower. I stood there for 15 minutes just letting the hot water run over my body. I washed my hair and bathed my body then climbed out the shower. I dried off and changed into my clothes Happy had brought me. Then I walked out of the bathroom and straight to Wendy.

She looked at me and said, "How are you holding up Reba?"

I looked at her and said, "Not going to lie, I have been better, but I am doing alright now given the circumstances. I was promised food from Happy."

Wendy smiled at me and said, "Yeah, I know. Let's go eat some of that food. I know Chibs has been missing you Reba. He hasn't known what to say or do. He just kind of shut down in his own way. He'll be glad that you're up and moving around now."

I forced a smile at Wendy and said, "I'll be glad to see him. I know Ravi has handled this better than I ever could, but I feel like it's my fault. I mean, Major left that note 'I will find her. You can't hide her forever. She is mine.', so technically, it is my fault. He wanted me, and because my mum sent me here to get me away from Major, she's gone." I blinked away my tears and Wendy just hugged me. Then I said, "Let's go face the music."

We walked out the door and down the stairs. The first thing I noticed when we got down stairs is everyone went quiet and stared at me. I didn't pay them any attention because the second thing is saw was Chibs sitting at the bar drinking alcohol even though it was roughly 10am. I glanced towards the kitchen and Happy was indeed making me breakfast and it smelt wonderful, but I didn't want to think about it right now. I went straight to Chibs and hugged him. I felt him stiffen at first then he must have realized who it was because he turned in his seat and pulled me into a proper hug.

I kissed his forehead and said, "I'm sorry I did that to you. I just didn't know how to react. I didn't mean to just shut down. I know you need me, and I need you too Chibs. I love you, big brother."

Chibs pushed me back out of the hug, looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Please, lass. Don't ye ever do that ta me again. I can't bear it. I was so worried 'bout ye. I'd never forgive myself if somethin' was ta happen ta ye. Tig would kill me, and I'd let him if I couldn't protect ye. I'm sorry I wasn't there for ye these three weeks, but I didn't know how ta respond and I hated it."

I let Chibs pull me back into the hug and said, "I know. I'm so sorry for it. I really am. I won't shut down like that again." I sat around with Chibs and Ravi until Happy brought my breakfast out to me. When he sat it in front of me, I dug in. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until it was placed in front of me. I saved my maple and brown sugar oatmeal and my chicken biscuits for last. When I had successfully finished my food, I felt a little better. I was far from being okay again, but I was one step closer. I couldn't wait for Tig and Uncle Bobby to get back. I lost my mum, and Uncle Bobby lost his baby sister. I knew that feeling all too well.


	24. Chapter 24

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

* * *

 ** _So I'm somewhere that I don't have a lot of service and I live near Houston so that is why this chapter is probably extremely late. I apologize for that._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 24: You're Home_**

Another two weeks passed by, and I wasn't hiding out in my room anymore. I was hanging out with Happy, Chibs and Ravi. Happy and I were quickly becoming great friends. We decided we wanted to start pranking people. It would keep my mind off everything during the day. During the night is when it was the worst. I would be lying in bed, thinking about something and the thoughts would creep into my head. This is when my depression got the best of me. A few times I acted on it and cut myself, but I would always talk it through with Happy the next day. I knew it wasn't healthy, but I couldn't stop myself. Sometimes it just got the better of me. I was terrified to explain it to Tig, but I knew I needed as much help as I could get to stop hurting myself. I knew I could have a support system if I just reached out and asked for help. It was going to be a lengthy process and I knew it was going to hurt. Sometimes I wouldn't be able to be consoled in my 'dark times', but my family and friends would be there when the storm finally cleared the following day. I knew it would mostly be Tig I would hurt at night because he would be in the room with me, but I knew he wouldn't need it. Another week passed by much the same, except something different happened. Jax received the call that Clay, Uncle Bobby, Opie, and Tig would for sure be back in two weeks. Their month-long trip turned out to be two months, but it was good to hear that they had a set date to be back. Those two weeks passed by quickly and slowly all at once. It felt like I had way too much cleaning to do, since I hadn't been to the house in about 2 months, and it also felt like I had too much free time on my hands which led to me being encased in my thoughts which wasn't a good place for me to be.

At the end of the two weeks, we all hung around Jax to get the call that they were about 15 minutes away from TM. When he finally received the call, we all ran outside to wait. As we were waiting, I let my mind drift to Tig. This was the second time since we've been together that he had to go on one of this trips with Clay. The first time was only three weeks and we thought that was bad. This one has been two months and since then I had been falling deeper and deeper into my depression. I hadn't hurt myself too much more, but enough where I would probably have a few scars on my body from it. I couldn't believe we had already been together for about 11 months. I mean, it wasn't a big deal since we were adults, but sometimes people, namely Clay and Unser, still couldn't believe we have been together for almost a year.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard motorcycles revving and I felt nervous. I spotted Tig almost immediately. As soon as Clay, Tig, Opie, and Uncle Bobby had their motorcycles parked they hopped off and walked towards their brothers and they hugged and told each other they were happy they were safe. I stood off to the side in my own little world. I was bloody terrified of what Tig would think when he found out about the cutting. I felt Tig staring at me and I put a smile on my face. I would think about that later when we were alone, but right now I just wanted to be near him.

I took off running towards him and he prepared to catch me. When I collided into him, he quickly caught his balance to keep us from falling to the ground. The force of me running into him, and him catching me spent us around in a circle. When we were standing still again, I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him as passionately as I could. He returned the kiss just as passionately and said, "I love you so much baby. I am so sorry I wasn't here, and I am so sorry I was gone for so long."

I looked at Tig with adoration and said, "No, baby, don't. There is nothing for you to be sorry for. You're here now and that's what matters the most. I love you more than all the stars in the sky. I missed you so damn much."

Tig kissed me again and said, "Baby, I am right here with you. I'm not going anywhere else for a while, and I missed you so much more. Damn this is just going to get harder the longer we're together."

I grinned a genuine grin and said, "You know it baby, but I wouldn't have it any other way as long as we're together."

"Almost a year? Right?" Tig replied.

I kissed him again and said, "Yeah, it has been, but we do not need to celebrate it. We know, and that's all that matters in the long run. I am just so happy that finally you're home."

Tig answered me lovingly, "I am too baby." Tig paused and got a sad look on his face and said, "I'm sorry about your mum baby. I know you loved her. I'm sorry I insisted Chibs be the one to come back, I just felt like you would need your brother more than me at that moment."

I nodded at Tig and said, "Don't worry about it Tig. I'm glad Clay let one of you come back. He should have let all three of you come back here. That's on him. Not you. I'm not mad at you. I promise." I kissed him again and said, "Baby, we will talk later I promise, but right now, I need to go check on Uncle Bobby to see how he's holding up."

Tig said, "No, I know baby. Go check on him. I'll see you later. I love you."

I said, "I love you more.", as I walked off towards Uncle Bobby. When I reached Uncle Bobby I hugged him and said, "I'm sorry Uncle Bobby. I know you loved mum."

Uncle Bobby gave me a sad smile and said, "Thanks little McEntire. I did love her. I will feel much better after we deal with Major."

I replied, "I know Uncle Bobby and we will deal with him. It may take a while, but we definitely will." With that being saying Uncle Bobby excused himself to go home and sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Guys, this horizontal line means sexy time rated M. Please excuse me if it is terrible. This is my first time ever writing a lemon, and to tell you the truth, I was very terrified._**

 ** _Chapter 25: I'm Sorry_**

After Uncle Bobby left I made my way back over to Tig and said, "Baby, let's go home."

Tig nodded his head, grabbed my hand and led me to his motorcycle. We hopped on and headed home. When we arrived Tig helped me off the motorcycle and led me into the house. When the door shut behind us I froze.

Tig looked at me and said, "Baby, what's wrong."

I blinked back my tears and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tig looked confused and said, "What are you sorry for baby? You don't have anything to be sorry for."

I whispered, "No. I do."

Tig said, "Come on. Let's go lay down upstairs and you can tell me what's wrong."

I agreed and we walked upstairs and changed. I changed into a pair of workout shorts and one of Tig's shirts, and he changed into just a pair of basketball shorts. Then we climbed up onto the bed. Tig stretched out and put his back against the headboard and I laid on my back with my head in his lap looking up at him.

He ran his fingers through my hair and said, "Okay, baby. What's wrong?"

I stared at him adoringly and said, "Please don't be mad at me."

Tig said, "Love, you know I could never be mad at you."

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, when you were gone and I found out about mum, I locked myself away for 3 weeks while I was processing everything. I hardly left the bed, I ate crackers and drank enough water to keep me alive, but that was it. My time was either spent crying or sleeping and I couldn't get out of my funk until Happy busted up in the room and made me get up and shower and eat real food. He was extremely concerned about me. After my initial 'shutting myself down phase', I was doing partially better. I was talking to people again, and I was eating. I wasn't barely surviving, sleeping or crying. I was doing sort of better." I paused and took a shaky breath before I continued saying, "Then I got bad again. I seemed okay, but I really wasn't. I would be okay during the day. Happy and I would go around and prank the other Sons, and I was having fun. I wasn't focusing on my mum's death, but at night, the thoughts would creep into my head. 'All of this is your fault. You could have saved her. You're the reason she's dead. You really think people want to keep consoling you. Grow a fucking pair. Stop your crying and make yourself better. You're worthless. You shouldn't be here. She should. Major should have killed you when you were a bratty child.', and I let these thoughts in. I believed these thoughts. I didn't even realize when I had moved that first time, but I did. I was crying and I went straight to the bathroom and grabbed a razor blade. I stripped and climbed into the tub to try to get the hot water from the shower to send these feelings away from me. While I was feeling the hot water more thoughts crept into my head. 'You're the worst person here. Everyone hates protecting you. You're the weakest person in the world. You deserve everything that Major did to you.' I was okay trying to fight back those thoughts when the last two crept into my head. 'You are the reason Blaine is dead, and you're going to be the reason Chibs dies. Tig doesn't love you, he never will. He's with you out of pity.' I can't tell you which one it is that sent me over the edge, but the next thing I knew I felt a stinging pain along my thighs and hips from where the water was hitting me. I-I looked down and saw blood forming where I was stinging. I didn't even realize I had cut myself before it happened. I cried more after and I cleaned it up and went to bed. The next day Happy could tell I wasn't okay again, so we talked, and I told him what had happened the night before. We talked about it and he told me to holler next time I felt that way and maybe he could help, the other times it happened, it was much the same way. I never called for Happy, I was in the shower, and I never realized what happened until after it had happened. I never cut myself deep enough to end up in the hospital, but I'm probably going to have a few scars from it. I hope you still love me. If you want me to go I'll go. I'm not going to subject you to a life of dealing with my mood swings."

I finished my story in tears and I glanced up when I felt Tig's tears hit my face. I sat up and he pulled me into his lap. He kissed me passionately and then moved on to nuzzle my neck.

"I promise I will always be there for you in times of darkness. I will always pick you up when you're down."

I kissed Tig and decided right then I was never going to let this man go.

* * *

Tig started nipping at my neck and I felt myself growing wet at the feel of his beard tickling me. I let out a slight moan as he moved his hands over my hips and under my, his, t-shirt. He cupped my breasts and I let out a whimper. This felt amazing. I laid back onto the bed and moved to take my shirt off. When I was laying on my back in front of Tig with nothing but my workout shorts and panties on, Tig laid on top of me and brought his mouth down to one of my nipples. He sucked on my left one while he used his hand to pinch the nipple on my right breast. He switched around and sucked on my right nipple and played with my left one using his hand. I moaned and Tig pulled back. He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Baby, are you sure you want to do this. It's okay to say no." I nodded my head for him to continue and he moved to kiss my stomach. He kissed along my hips paying special attention to the new scars that I made. He did this along both sides of my body until he came to the top of my work out shorts. He slowly pulled my shorts and my panties off my body in motion as I lifted my lower body off the bed to assist in removing my clothes. As I laid naked under Tig I came to the realization that he had way too many clothes on. I got my hands on his waist band and jerked his pants and boxers off. When I saw his dick, I gasped and he took the opportunity to attack my mouth again. Our tongues fought for dominance with Tig's eventually winning. I wrapped my legs around Tig's waist and felt him bring a finger to my entrance. He used his finger to slowly circle my clit before pushing two fingers into me. I moaned out Tig's name and he curved his fingers inside of me hitting my g-spot. Tig abruptly pulled his fingers out and he grabbed my hips to hold me still. I removed my legs from around his waist as he slid down my body kissing every inch of my skin. With his trail of kisses, I felt my whole body on fire. When he got to my pussy, he completely avoided it and kissed both my thighs and my scars. He finally put his mouth to my pussy and began to part my lips so he could delve his tongue into me. While he was lapping my juices, he removed one hand from my hip and brought it back to my clit. He flicked my clit as I felt myself grow closer to the edge. With a final thrust of him simultaneously flicking my clit and flicking his tongue inside of me, I felt a coil tighten in my lower belly and then erupt. I came hard and was shaking as Tig lapped my pussy juices up. When I came off my high I needed to get Tig inside of me as fast as I could. I used my lower body to flip us over where I was on top of Tig. I kissed down his happy trail until I reached his dick. I put my mouth over his penis and swirled my tongue around his slit. I felt pre-cum leaking and I happily swallowed it. I began to work my way down Tig's dick with my mouth and what parts my mouth couldn't reach, I used my hands to pump him. Tig moaned at my touches and said, "Baby, I need to be inside of you." At his words, I removed my mouth releasing his dick with a pop and positioned myself with his head. He took the head of his dick and moved it against my clit and slowly entered me. He pushed into me and then pulled almost all the way out before pushing back up into my pussy. Tig bent his knees and I leaned backwards some putting my hands on his thighs near his hips with my feet on either side of his hips. I started moving slowly letting his dick fill up my inner pussy. Tig gasped out, "Baby faster." I started bouncing up and down on his dick as fast as I could. Tig flipped us over and put one of my legs resting over his shoulders as he pumped in and out of me. Panting, I mumbled, "Mmmm. Faster baby faster." Tig obliged and we started meeting each other thrust for thrust. I was beginning to see stars when I felt that coiling in my belly. I managed to say, "I'm about to cum" as Tig grunted with each thrust. He was slamming his dick into my pussy and I couldn't get enough of it so I reached out and grabbed onto his shoulders with my fingers. This slight change of position allowed him to hit my clit and my g-spot with each thrust into me. I felt the earth stop spinning and I dissolved into pleasure feeling my pussy pulsate and pull Tig over the edge with me. He spilled ever bit of himself into me and kissed me as we rode out the rest of our orgasm together.

* * *

Tig helped pull me up off the bed so we could go and take a quick shower. When we were done with our shower we changed into night clothes and went to lay down in the bed. Tig pulled me to his side and in between kisses said, "Baby. I. Fucking. Love. You."

I giggled at Tig and said, "I love you too, baby." Then we blissfully fell asleep in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

 ** _Chapter 26: Closer_**

Tig and I woke up the next morning to both of our phones going off. Chibs wanted me at the clubhouse and Clay wanted Tig to get there asap. When we got off the phones Tig looked at me and said, "I'm not mad baby. I hate that I wasn't here for you, but I am now, and I will definitely try to hang back from anymore long trips."

I looked at Tig and said, "No, baby. I can't ask you to do that. You are part of this club and I know you love all those guys like brothers. You have dedicated your life to this club, and you are invested in it. I accept that about you. It's one of the reasons I love you. I don't need you to take time off so I can get better, that is something I have to do on my own, but thank you for trying."

Tig kissed me and said, "Okay baby. I won't try to stay behind or anything unless Clay asks me to, but baby, if you can't talk to Happy about something, I am always right here for you. I love you too. Let's get dressed and get to TM before we both get yelled at."

I laughed at Tig and we both got ready to head to Teller Morrow. When we rode up to TM we immediately spotted Unser sitting there talking to Clay. We both let out a groan at him being anywhere near us and put on fake faces. I was the first to get off Tig's bike and I went straight to Chibs and hugged him tightly. I began to look around for Ravi when I spotted him talking to Happy off by the swing set. When I pulled out of Chibs' arms, I went over to Happy and Ravi and gave them both hugs. Ravi looked at me and said, "Reba, I don't want to do this to you, but I think I'm going to go overseas to Belfast. I don't want Major to find out that I'm here, and the last place he would suspect me to be is with Chibs' mum."

I nodded my head as tears filled my eyes and said, "Will you get a burner and call me when you get there?"

Ravi looked at me and said, "You know it little one. I just want to make sure you stay safe at all costs, and if that means I need to disappear, then I will. Your mum would never forgive me if I led Major directly to you. I will write you as well. I probably will end up changing my name."

I was full on crying when Ravi finished telling me his plan and adoringly, "Ravi, I completely understand why you are doing this. I wish you didn't have to, but I get it. I love you Ravi. You are the father I never had. I wish I could have you formally adopt me. Just you stay safe too. Okay?"

Ravi wiped his tear away and said, "I promise Reba. I will be safe, and you better be too. We will meet up again, but for right now, this is the safest thing to do."

I nodded my head and said, "Who's taking you to the airport?"

Ravi hugged me and said, "Kozik has volunteered to take me to a private plane so I can't be followed. The first thing I'll do is get a few burner cells and call Happy to give you my new numbers. I'm leaving tonight."

When Ravi finished telling me his plans, I gave him a hug goodbye and headed over towards Wendy who was sitting at one of the picnic tables with Abel as I wiped my tears away. When I sat down with Wendy she gave me a one-armed hug and said, "Are you okay, Reba." I nodded my head and she said, "Okay."

Later that night Ravi did indeed leave with Kozik in one of the black vans and the rest of the Sons decided to have a party because they patched in Half-Sack. Everyone was drinking and I just sat in between Chibs and Tig and across from Happy. These three were easily my best friends. While I was sitting and thinking some blonde skank came up to Tig and tried to flirt with him. I just glared at her.

Happy drunkenly told the girl, "He's with this feisty little thing so I suggest you back off."

She looked at me, laughed, and told Happy, "I doubt she could do anything even if she had the balls for it. She doesn't belong here." I continued to glare at her and then she said, "She'll never last with him. He isn't someone who settles down." With those words, she put her hand on Tig's shoulder and when he tried to shake it off, I realized just how drunk he was.

I jumped up and spun around on the bench and Chibs mumbled, "Oh shite."

I leaned down and kissed Tig directly on the lips and then spun again and punched the girl right in her nose. Blood spurted out of her nose and she yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Happy spoke up and said, "I told you so."

I said, "Didn't you hear Happy. I'm with Tig. Keep your fucking paws off him. You are no good for anyone around here and you probably have a million STDs. Go the fuck away. I am not in the mood to deal with your bullshit tonight."

Tig was staring at me as the girl stormed off and he slurred, "I am fucking in love with you Reba." It came out as 'I fove ya Eba' though. I grabbed Tig's hand and led him to our bedroom at the clubhouse as Happy and Chibs nodded to me and Clay glared at me.

A week later I received the call from Ravi telling me he was safe. He said they would stop in certain places for so long, so they could make sure they weren't being followed to Belfast. Things were chill for another month and a half until out on a run to San Jose Uncle Bobby said he saw Major at a gas station.


	27. Chapter 27

_**This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have.**_

* * *

 _ **Alright guys. This is the last chapter I have written so far. I have been finding myself straying further away from what I want to do with this story. I have also been struggling to find the right words I want to say in this story. For now I will try to keep writing this story. It will definitely get more chaotic posting chapters. I am currently working on more stories as well. I have three more in the works. I may start uploading chapters for those stories sporadically.**_

 _ **Much Love, Dream-Searcher**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 27: Oops._**

I woke up the day after Uncle Bobby told me he had spotted Major in a gas station by my stomach churning. I rolled over onto my side in bed to try to ease the nausea. When I couldn't settle my stomach, I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I vomited everything I had had in the last 24 hours up and I felt Tig come behind me and pull my hair back. When I was done throwing up, he stripped us both down and he helped me climb into the shower. We both showered and he just held me as I was still feeling light headed from throwing up. He helped me brush my teeth then climb out of bed and get dressed into my Capri pants and tank top since it was the middle of March and Spring was beginning to show itself. He led me to the table and fixed me some toast.

When I shook my head Tig said, "Baby, I know you don't want to eat, but you need to eat a little something."

I looked at Tig and said, "Okay. I will for you, but if I throw up again, I'm getting onto you since you're the one who wants me to eat."

Tig grinned at me and said, "Always baby. I've got chapel today. Do you want to ride with me, or do you want me to send Wendy by to pick you up, or do you just want to stay here?"

I looked at Tig and said, "I feel well enough to ride up there with you. I want to ride up there with you. Being on your motorcycle makes me feel free."

Tig kissed me and said, "Finish up your toast while I get dressed and we'll head to TM."

I nodded my head and went to the fridge to grab a water bottle then sat down to finish my toast. When Tig came down stairs I was all ready to go. As we were heading out the door, I grabbed my jacket to slip on over my tank top. When we pulled into TM Tig headed into the clubhouse for church and I went in to sit with Wendy, who's car I spotted. When I walked into the clubhouse and sat beside Wendy she looked at me and said, "Damn girl. You look rough. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head at her and said, "Yeah, I just had a rough morning."

Wendy looked confused and said, "What happened? Everything okay with Tig and you?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah, everything is great, I'm just tired, and I threw up this morning."

Wendy looked at me and said, "Really? You threw up? Do you know why?"

I shook my head and said, "No. I wish I knew, but it sucked. Tig made me eat some toast so I could settle my stomach. He was great with helping me this morning." I caught the smell of oatmeal and asked Wendy, "Who's cooking the oatmeal. I know Happy is in church."

Wendy looked at me, laughed and said, "What oatmeal, Reba? No one has cooked anything yet. Happy said he would cook something when they get out."

I looked at Wendy in disbelief and said, "Are you serious? No one is cooking oatmeal yet?"

Wendy laughed at me again and said, "Yes Reba, I am sure. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're pregnant with the throwing up and wanting oatmeal."

I stared at Wendy and it hit me, I hadn't had my period yet. I have always had an irregular period, but even then, I would get the symptoms and spotting every month, but that hadn't happened to me yet. I stared at Wendy and said, "Oh shit. I haven't had my period yet. Tig and I had sex the night he got back from that two-month long trip."

Wendy said, "What, that was 6 or so weeks ago right?" I nodded my head and she continued, "Yeah, that's about the time I started showing symptoms with Abel. If you want to find out, all the guys have pregnancy tests under their bathroom sinks, because I put them there in case something like this happened."

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, I might go and take one. I just want to know. Will you and Abel go up there with me?"

Wendy nodded her head and said, "Of course. That isn't something you need to ask. We're friends."

I nodded my head at Wendy and we walked upstairs. When we got upstairs Wendy looked at me and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to run to Jax's room and Chibs' room to get the pregnancy tests out of there as well to triple check. When she brought them back, I was sitting on Tig's bed off in my own little world thinking. I didn't know if I wanted to be pregnant. Part of me didn't want to be pregnant because of Major, but part of me wanted to be pregnant because I love Tig and he loves me. We would be a family and the baby would have all these people who loved him or her.

Wendy put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me out of my thinking. She said, "Are you ready for this Reba?"

I looked at her honestly and said, "Not really, but I need to know."

Wendy handed me the pregnancy tests, hugged me and said, "If you are pregnant, you are going to be an excellent Mum. You are great with Abel, and when it's your own baby, you love them even more, except for Major. He's just an asshole who didn't deserve kids. I know because Jax talked about him to Abel one night and I heard him over the baby monitor."

I looked at her and said, "Thank you Wendy, for everything." I turned from Wendy and walked into the bathroom and closed the door to take my pregnancy tests. When I urinated on all three sticks, I finished up and put the sticks on the counter then washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom to sit with Wendy and wait. It was the longest five minutes of my life. I thought I would never be able to check them and see if I was pregnant. When I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket telling me that it was time to check them I took a deep breath and grabbed Wendy's hand to go into the bathroom together. I looked onto the counter and all three tests were positive. The first line was faint, but you could still see it there. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and brought my hand to my belly and just rested there on mine and Tig's baby.

I turned to Wendy and she pulled me into a hug. She quickly said, "We need to get you to the doctor to check and see if the tests aren't false positives."

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah. I know. I'm going to call a doctor in Lodi since it's only about 30 miles away because I don't want Tara to open her mouth until I am ready to tell Tig and Chibs and Uncle Bobby."

Wendy nodded her head and said, "I completely understand. When you make the appointment, do you want me and Abel to go with you and we can say, we're having a girls' day?"

I said, "Wendy, that is an excellent idea. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me anyway. I'll try to schedule an appointment for next Tuesday. If I am doing my math right, I will be about 8 weeks pregnant because it has been like 7 weeks since Tig and I had sex."

Wendy said, "Alright, what about we shoot for Sunday? The boys will have Church that day for sure, and then it won't be as weird to take a girls' day on Sunday."

I looked at Wendy and agreed then grabbed the pregnancy tests and their boxes and hid them in Tig's room until I decided to tell him about Baby Trager. I was glad Tig had a decent sized guest room. I did not feel like moving yet. I loved his house. I realized I would also officially have to move in to Tig's house soon. I would still have my nights with my brother though.

They door to Tig's room opened suddenly and Tig walked in. He looked at us and said, "Hey, guys what's up?"

I quickly answered, "Nothing you. Abel was getting sleepy so we came up here, and when he didn't actually go down for a nap, Wendy and I just stayed up here and planned a girls' trip for Sunday."

Tig looked at us and said, "Okay baby. Have fun. I don't want to ask you, but could you two please think about taking one of the prospects with you?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah baby. No problem. I was actually going to ask if we could take Miles with us since we are going to Lodi for our girl's day."

Tig said, "That shouldn't be a problem. I will for sure clear it with Clay, but even if he doesn't clear it, Miles can go anyway. I'm sure Jax would overrule Clay since Wendy and Able are going too."

I walked over to Tig, kissed him and said, "Thanks babe. Is Happy getting started on that oatmeal now?"

Tig laughed and said, "I'm not sure, but I will get him to if he isn't. I'll see you when you come down."

Tig turned and left and Wendy walked up to me and said, "Damn girl. You definitely know how to make him give you whatever you want."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, but he would insist on us taking another prospect too if he knew I might be pregnant. I'll tell Miles not to say anything until I tell Tig. Miles is usually really good at keeping his mouth shut unless directly asked."

Wendy laughed again and said, "Come on with your bad self. Let's go see how far Happy has gotten with that oatmeal."

I laughed and we went to check on Happy and the oatmeal.


	28. Chapter 28

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

* * *

 ** _It has been a hot minute since I updated this story. I am extrememly sorry about it. I am finally back in the mood to write and i quickly finished this chapter. I am also going to write some more of this story today as well. Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 28: Lodi_**

The following Sunday I woke up thankfully without nausea and got dressed to go to Lodi with Wendy and see if I was pregnant with a blood test then get a few things from the store to let Tig know he was going to be a daddy. The plan was to bring my car while Tig takes his motorcycle to TM and I was going to grab Wendy and Abel at TM and Miles was going to ride his motorcycle behind us to 'protect' us. I still had Tig's pocketknife and he had also given me a pistol to keep in my car. Once we got to Lodi T.O from the Grim Bastards was going to accompany us since Wendy and Abel were going with me. That was just someone else I was going to have to tell to keep their mouth shut about me going to the doctors. I was going to try to shake T.O. though. I didn't think he could keep his mouth shut and not tell Jax. It was nothing against Jax, I just didn't want anyone else to know before I told Tig, Chibs and Uncle Bobby. Then I was going to tell Happy and Ravi. Then everyone else could know. I had on a short green dress with pockets and I slipped on some silver flip flops and grabbed my over the shoulder purse and put my phone and pocket knife into it then we left. I was anxious. I didn't know what I wanted. I knew I was pregnant. I could just feel it, but I was terrified about everything already going on in my life. If Major was anywhere near me, then he probably had someone spying around here. I was also terrified of what Unser would say. He obviously doesn't like the fact that Tig and I are together. What is he going to think of my being pregnant with Tig's baby. I was also thinking about Clay. Clay hates me with every fiber of his being. I could already tell this was going to be a difficult pregnancy. I knew without a doubt Tig would be excited though and Chibs would be over the moon with the thought of a niece or nephew.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Tig cut his motorcycle off when we arrived at TM. I got out my Range Rover and walked over to Tig who was just sitting on his bike biting the skin around his fingernail. He looked up when he heard me walking towards him. He stood up off the bike and kissed my cheek.

I leaned into the kiss on my cheek and said, "Baby, are you okay?"

Tig hugged me and said, "Yea babe. I'm fine. I'm just worried about you going to Lodi by yourself. I know I have no reason to be worried, but I can't help it. The people we know…"

I interrupted Tig with a kiss and said, "I won't be on my own though. Wendy and Abel are coming as are Miles and T.O."

Tig continued, "Babe, I know, but that isn't the point. There are still people around who want to legitimately kill us and break us. They will do whatever it takes to get to that point to destroy us. It doesn't matter to them how they get there. They will kidnap women, children, brothers…"

I butted in and said, "I promise I will be careful. First sign of trouble and we will leave Lodi."

Tig kissed my cheek in acknowledgement, and then moved away from his bike to the clubhouse holding my hand. When we walked into the clubhouse, I let go of Tig's hand and walked over to Chibs to kiss his cheek and let him know Wendy, Abel and I were going to be leaving. He hugged me and nodded his head at me as I walked off towards Wendy who was putting Abel into his car seat. When she had him properly strapped in, I grabbed the car seat from her and we walked out of the clubhouse and towards my Range Rover. She stopped off to tell Gemma and Jax, who were talking, that we were headed out and Gemma walked over towards me and kissed Abel goodbye.

Gemma looked at me and said, "What are you two going to get up to in Lodi?"

I smiled and said, "We are probably going to shop at the mall and maybe grab lunch or something. We haven't decided yet. We wanna just get there then decide completely."

Gemma looked me up and down and said, "Is a doctor's office in the forecast for you visit?" I took in a breath as Gemma continued, "You're glowing. I assume you are just confirming what you already know to be true, but don't worry. My lips are sealed. I hope everything is okay. Would you like me to go with you three?"

I shook my head at Gemma and said, "Thank you, Gemma, but no. I'm pretty sure that would be way obvious that we aren't just having a girl's day, and we are up to something."

Gemma kissed my forehead, gave me a hug, and said, "I HHHHHHH KJKKjj+ nHHHHHHhhope everything goes alright, and you guys be safe. I love you three."

I let Gemma hug me one more time before I told her we would be safe then I finished strapping in Abel's car seat and got in the front and waited for Wendy to hope in the passenger side. As soon as Wendy got in the vehicle, we pulled out of TM and headed towards Lodi with Miles following behind us. When we made it to the Lodi border, T.O and one of his Grim Bastards started following our vehicle as well. Wendy laughed as I groaned out loud. We headed towards the mall first and found a parking spot where there was nowhere for the Grim Bastards to park. I parked my Rover and Miles pulled in beside us at the Grim Bastards went to find another parking spot. They said they would meet us at the entrance of the mall. I waited for them to move out of sight before I rolled my window down and told Miles to not call T.O. when I pulled out. I threw my vehicle in reverse and headed towards the doctors with Miles behind us. When we arrived, I got out and waited on Wendy to get out and grab Abel.

Miles looked at me and said, "What are we doing here, and why did you tell me not to call T.O? Is something wrong with Abel?"

Wendy and I shared a looked then busted out laughing. I composed myself and said, "No Miles. Nothing is wrong with Abel. I needed to come to the doctors for something and I didn't want T.O. to call Jax and tell him where we are. I need to have the doctors confirm whether or not I am pregnant."

A look crossed Miles face, and he said, "Oh. Then why didn't you try to shake me?"

Wendy looked at him and said, "Miles, we trust you not to tell Jax, or Tig, or any of Sam Crow that Reba is getting a pregnancy test done. We couldn't trust T.O. with that bit of information."

Miles nodded his head and said, "Okay, I won't tell them, but I suggest we turn our phones off, so Juice can't track our cells when T.O. tells him we aren't at the mall."

Wendy and I nodded our heads in agreement as I said, "That's a great idea. I wouldn't put it past Juice to track our cells."

We all turned our cell phones off and walked into the doctors. Miles and Wendy went to sit down with Abel while I signed in. I joined them, and we waited for my name to be called. My name was called, and I stood up to head to the nurse waiting on me. I looked at Wendy and Miles and said will you guys come back there with me. I have never been in this situation before and I don't wanna go back by myself in case something is wrong." Miles and Wendy nodded their heads and Wendy grabbed Abel's car seat as we walked towards the nurse. She just looked at our group and shook her head then let us through the door. When we got to the room, she told me to get on the bed and lift my shirt where my stomach was exposed completely. She poured some cold goop on my belly and grabbed the wand on an ultrasound machine and started moving the wand around my stomach.

The nurse made a face and I looked at her in confusion and asked, "Is there something wrong? Am I not actually pregnant?"

The nurse looked at me and said, "You are definitely pregnant. I can't believe that someone who is only 4'10 is pregnant with not one, but two babies. You are having twins. Congrats Ms. Telford."

I looked at her in disbelief and said, "Twins? Are you sure?"

She laughed and said, "Yes ma'am. I'm going to print out a few pictures of them. You are measuring about 9 weeks along, which isn't uncommon with twins. You usually measure a little further along than if you were only pregnant with one baby. We should be able to tell the sex of the babies at about 18 weeks. I suggest visiting the doctors every two weeks since you are carrying twins. I am not going to lie to you and tell you that this pregnancy is going to be smooth. In fact, you will probably have to be on bed rest later in your pregnancy just because you are so small. I will let you get cleaned up and schedule you an appointment for a couple of weeks from now if that is okay you."

I looked at the nurse and said, "Thank you, but I think I'll just make the appointment when I get home and talk to my boyfriend about when he would like to come with me."

The nurse nodded her head, handed me the ultrasound pictures of my babies and left the room. I wiped my stomach off and then hopped off the bed. Wendy came over to me and hugged me. I looked at Miles who looked completely out of place. He was staring anywhere but at us. I guess he couldn't believe they were going to have two more SAMCRO babies in about 31 weeks or so.

Miles opened the door and said, "Maybe we should head back to Charming now."

I shook my head at him and said, "No. I need to run to the store before we go back to Charming. I need to get something to let Tig know he is going to be a daddy and Chibs know he is going to be an Uncle."

Miles nodded his head and Wendy said, "Alright let's make a quick trip to the Wal-Mart around here and grab a couple of things."

I shook my head and said, "We know I like to do monogrammed things so I'm thinking we run by the mall and I get two monogrammed shirts made. One saying, 'I'm going to be a daddy of two!' and one that says, 'World's best Uncle!' and I can have them iron on the ultrasound image."

Wendy looked at me and said, "That is such an amazing idea Reba! They would never expect something like that."

I looked at Wendy and said, "You think? I was also thinking about getting two gender neutral pacifiers to give to Chibs, so he knows it's twins."

Wendy nodded her head and said, "I love it. Let's go and get this in motion. We did tell them we were going shopping."


	29. Chapter 29

**This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have.**

* * *

 **I have went ahead and decided to upload this chapter as well as it has been such a long time since I updated. I never wanted to be that person who doesn't finish their story, or makes their readers wait an ungodly amount of time between updates. After this I will probably go back to updating once a week. Probably on Saturdays. It depends on my work schedule. I will also try not to make you wait that long again. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 29: Baby Presents!_**

After I had the oh look Reba's pregnant presents made, I went and bought two green pacifiers and we headed back to TM. When we pulled up, I remembered I had forgotten to turn my phone back on after the doctors. Clay looked absolutely pissed. Happy looked proud. Tig, Chibs, Bobby and Jax all looked relieved. When I got out the vehicle I left my stuff in the car and walked towards Tig. He pulled me in a hug and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry. I'll explain. I didn't want Juice to track us because I needed to do something important. I just forgot to turn my phone back on and call."

Chibs who had walked towards us pulled me out of Tig's arms, and into his and said, "Don't ye worry lass. We aren't mad. Just find it hilarious Clay is pissed 'bout it, and ye are safe."

I said, "I am. I promise. Can I spend the evening with my two favorite guys and we can watch a movie? I want to tell you two why we did what we did."

Tig and Chibs nodded as Clay stormed towards us. He looked at me through narrowed eyes and half yelled, "What the hell was that? Why did you all turn your damn phones off? Why did you guys bail on T.O and what the fuck were you thinking. You could have gotten Wendy and Abel taken or killed. You could have gotten Miles killed and you could have died!"

I looked at him and said, "Frankly we were safe and didn't need T.O. knowing our business. We are all fine and nothing happened. We can take care of ourselves. We had Miles with us. Miles is obviously trust worthy or you wouldn't have sent him with us."

Clay yelled, "THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER TURNED YOUR PHONE OFF! NONE OF YOU SHOULD HAVE!"

Happy put his arm out in front of Clay and said, "That's enough. They are all here and they are all fine."

Clay glared at me again but finally walked away and slammed the door into the Clubhouse.

I let a breath out that I had begun holding and Happy looked at me and said, "Are you okay? I know that's stressful having Clay scream in your face for no damn reason."

I looked at Happy smirked and said, "Oh yeah. I am completely fine. He can't ruin my mood today." I kissed Tig and he grinned at me.

Happy pulled me aside and said, "So when do you want to start pranking people again?"

I laughed and said, "Hmmmm. Let's give it a few days then we can start by pranking Hayley and Juice. I don't like Hayley too much."

Happy busted out laughing and said, "Neither do I. She is too quiet around here."

I nodded my head and decided if Tig agreed, we could ask Happy to be one of our baby's godfather. Maybe even the godfather to both our babies.

I walked back over to Tig and said, "Let's go home." Tig shook his head and I turned to Chibs and said, "Come on. I want to hang out with my brother too."

Chibs lit up then hopped on his bike while Tig hopped on his and I got in my Rover. They followed me back to Tig's place and we all went in to watch a movie. We decided on Harry Potter. Before the film started I told them to close their eyes. I ran back out to the car and grabbed the stuff for them to tell them I was pregnant. I placed Chibs' shirt and the pacifiers on his lap. Then I turned to Tig and put his shirt on his lap. I backed up and held two ultrasound pictures behind my back and told them to open their eyes.

Tig was the first one to register what was going on and looked up at me he grinned and then I heard Chibs gasp when he realized what was happening. I turned towards him and he said, "Lass really? You two are going to be parents?"

I nodded my head and both my boys hugged me. Tig kissed me and said disbelieving, "I'm going to be a dad. That's a crazy thought. How far along are you? How do they know it's two babies? Is that why you guys turned off your cell phones today?"

I nodded at his questions and said, "Yes that is why we turned off our cell phones today. I didn't want Tara calling any one of you and telling you before I knew what was happening. I don't want to tell anyone else until I make it past my first trimester. I asked Wendy to go because she was with me when I took a few pregnancy tests to find out if I was pregnant. I was craving oatmeal and I had thrown up remember?" Both my boys nodded, and I continued, "That is why I ditched T.O. it wasn't just him there. He had another Bastard with him. I didn't want them to call Clay. No offense, but I don't trust Clay. I especially don't trust him after that shit he pulled tonight. They know it's two babies because there are two different blobs on the ultrasound. The nurse said I am measuring 9 weeks, even though I am only about 7-8 weeks pregnant. She said it isn't uncommon with twins. I didn't get an exact due date. She also said later in my pregnancy I will probably be on bed rest since I am so bloody short."

Chibs laughed at the way I grudgingly said I'd probably be on bed rest and said, "She isn't wrong lass. Ye are extremely short. She didn't say it because she was bein' mean, she said it because it's true."

Tig nodded his head in agreement and said, "It's okay though baby. You've got to do what you've got to do so we can keep the little ones safe. I am still in awe we managed to get you pregnant. We definitely weren't trying."

I jokingly punched Tig and said, "You hush now. Most people don't plan to get pregnant. It just happens. I am just surprised I ended up getting pregnant with twins. I wasn't really planning on getting pregnant anytime soon, especially not with twins, but life happens. I just hope we can deal with Major before the babies get here. I do not want him getting the scent of me being pregnant. That's another reason I don't want to tell anyone about my being pregnant unless we can trust them 150%. I do have a question to ask you Tig."

Tig looked at me and said, "What's up baby?"

I said, I don't know if I know anybody to be the babies' godmother, so I was wondering if they could have two godfathers."

Tig looked at me and said, "I agree with you. I don't know anyone who could be a godmother either, so two godfathers is okay with me. Who were you thinking about?"

I glanced at Chibs, then turned back towards Tig and said, "I kind of want Chibs and Happy to be their godfathers. I mean Happy is my best friend besides you two and I know he would fiercely protect them. Same with Chibs. I have also noticed that Happy and Chibs don't usually go on runs together. If Clay has one with him, the other is here."

Tig said, "Baby you are absolutely right. I love the idea of those two as their godfathers. What do you say Chibs?"

Chibs looked at us and said, "I would be honoured to be their uncle as well as one of their godfathers."

I hugged Chibs as he kissed my forehead. We all settled down and decided to tell Happy once I passed my first trimester. We finally turned on Harry Potter and I fell asleep with both my boys at my sides. I would never get over the feeling of being safe with them. I couldn't wait to tell Happy I had a feeling he would go crazy and buy literally anything these two wanted. They were going to be more spoiled than Abel and that was saying something.


	30. Chapter 30

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. I appreciate any critique you have that could help me better my writing skills._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 30: Chelsey_**

I finally made it to 15 weeks pregnant. I was going to another appointment in Lodi to make sure everything was going okay with the babies. If everything was normal, I was going to finally tell Happy I was pregnant. I had been hiding my stomach well. I was wearing baggy shirts. I would much rather be wearing hoodies or sweaters, but as it was late April it would be very suspicious if I was wearing hoodies. I also didn't have a very noticeable bump, but if you looked closely enough, you could definitely tell I was putting on a little bit of weight. I was doing simple prenatal yoga and exercises to keep my mood swings in check. I was also doing pretty good with not getting morning sick. I don't have a lot of smells that make me sick, but I do crave things. It's pretty normal things though, so no one has been like 'What the hell is up with you Reba.'

I was pulled out of my inner monologue by Tig leaning over in bed and kissing my forehead. He mumbled, "I love you so much Reba." I laughed at his half-asleep antics and it pulled him completely out of his slumber. He half-heartedly glared at me and said, "Shhh. I still wanna sleep some more."

I laughed at him again and said, "We don't have time for that. We have to get to my appointment in Lodi."

Tig groaned and said, "I know. I'm just so tired today."

I laughed at him again and said, "I know baby. I am too, but we need to prepare ourselves for the arrival of these two trouble makers in my belly. We will never have sleep again."

Tig pulled the pillow over his head and mumbled, "We will. After we get five more minutes of sleep."

I stood up on the ground and said, "You get your five minutes baby. I am going to get dressed and call Chibs. I wanna see if he wants to go with us."

I got my stuff out of the closest and laid it on the dresser before I went to go take a shower. I heard Tig snoring before I even turned the water on to shower. When I was dried off I walked into the room with a towel wrapped around me and pulled on my clothes. I decided to wear a pair of shorts with a black tank top and a flowy blouse on. I pulled the covers off Tig and said, "Okay baby. You have had your five minutes. Get up and go shower. It will make you feel better. I'll get you a pair of jeans and a shirt out while you shower."

Tig groaned and said, "Okay baby. I'll get up I guess, but I want a nap when we come home."

I giggled and said, "Yeah okay. If Clay doesn't want you at the clubhouse you can come home and nap, but I am still gonna head to TM and see if Wendy wants to grab lunch with me. Then I'm going to tell Happy that I'm pregnant and we'd like him to be a godfather of the two little ones."

A look crossed Tig's face as he realized he'd probably be needed at TM and we did need to tell Happy before I got to far along in my pregnancy where we couldn't hide it anymore. He finally agreed and went to take a shower. While he was in the shower I laid a pair of black faded jeans and a green t-shirt for him to put on whenever he got out the shower. Then I grabbed his boots and a pair of socks and put them by the bed. When that was all done I went to the kitchen and made us some toast and eggs while I called Chibs. When I got off the phone with him Tiggy was coming down the stairs all dressed and ready to go. We sat down and ate our breakfast. I tossed him the keys to my Rover and told him to go crank it while I locked up the house grabbed my bag and slipped on a pair of converse.

When I got in the car Tig pulled out and said, "Do we need to run by Chibs' place?"

I shook my head and said, "No I called him, but he said Clay had already called him to the clubhouse for something today, so he can't come."

Tig nodded and we drove to Lodi just talking about anything and everything. When we got to the doctors I was quickly brought to the back and the doctor came in to put the gel on my belly. Tig held my hand while we waited for the doctor to tell us something. I could tell Tig was getting slightly impatient, so I squeezed his hand tighter and mouthed 'Don't worry.'

I looked at the doctor and said, "Is something wrong? Are they okay?"

The doctor looked at us and said, "No, nothing is wrong. I was just trying to back track conception and your due date. Right now, it looks like your due date is November 15th. The babies are slowing down on their growth rate. You aren't measuring that far ahead anymore. Since everything looks good, we are going to print out the new pictures and set another appointment for when you are 17 weeks. I believe in just about a month, when you are 19 weeks pregnant, we should be able to tell what the sex of these two are. We might be able to tell at your next appointment, but I usually recommend waiting until you are almost 20 weeks pregnant just so we can be 100% sure. I do want to increase your folic acid intake though." The doctor saw us start to have mini panic attacks and quickly continued, "It's just because you are pregnant with twins. You need more folic acid than if you were only pregnant with one baby. Otherwise, everything looks great."

We nodded and thanked him, and I got cleaned up while he printed our pictures. I was gonna tell Happy and Uncle Bobby together. I couldn't wait to get back to TM and tell them I was pregnant.

I was feeling giddy when we pulled into TM. I was out of the door as soon as Tig put my car in park. When I got out the car I saw Clay talking to a girl who had two kids with her and my mood immediately went sour. I had an inkling of who this was. I was pretty sure this was Dawn, Fawn, and their biological mom. I knew what Clay was trying to do but it wouldn't work. I could tell he didn't like me and I had a feeling he brought them here to try to get her back with Tig since they had two kids together.

I walked around the car to Tig who hadn't seen them yet. I grabbed his hand and then said, "I think Clay is going to try to break us up. I know it isn't going to work, but I think he's going to try."

Tig looked confused and said, "Why? What are you talking about?"

I continued by saying, "He is talking to someone who I am assuming is Dawn and Fawn's mom." A look of fury crossed his face and I quickly continued, "I don't know if that is actually her or not, but she's talking to Clay and she's got two brown haired kids with her. Your shade of brown hair. And I am assuming she is actually a natural blonde so I'm just drawing conclusions."

Tig pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Yeah that sounds like Chelsey. I'm sorry Reba. I have no idea what she's doing here."

I nodded and said, "I know baby. I believe you. That's why I think Clay had something to do with this. He's probably upset with you being less quick to anger since we got together."

Tig nodded and said, "Come on. Let's go face the music. Then we will tell Bobby and Happy about the rascals."

Tig held tightly onto my hand as we came from around the car and I saw a smug look pass over Clay's face. I knew in my heart he thought this was going to work. He is going to be so pissed when it doesn't, and I am here for it. I saw Chelsey glare at me from her position to Clay's side. I saw her lean down and I saw her mouth at the two girls 'There's daddy.' I let go of Tig's hand, so he could hug his two daughters and when they made their way to him, he kneeled and kissed both of their foreheads. I knew he loved them. I knew Chelsey wouldn't let him see his children. I knew she only let him speak to them whenever he sent her money, and I knew he wouldn't try to take the girls from Kelsey because all they knew was their mom. All they knew was their home. He didn't believe he'd even be able to win custody of them because everyone knew he was SAMCRO. Everyone knew he had been to jail before.

Chelsey made her way over to where we were all standing, and I felt Happy and Chibs come stand beside us as well. They were letting Clay know if this went bad, they would be on mine and Tig's side. Everyone else stood back and watched the scene unfold. Tig stood up and held one of the girl's hands in each of his hands. He said one word. The way he said it had so much emotion. There was anger. There was hatred. There was confusion. There was a plea. He said, "Chelsey."

* * *

 _ **I swear these chapters get longer and longer. I love to write this story. I know I should be updating more than I do, and at the start I had a set schedule with updates, but from what I can tell, my updates will probably stay sporadic. I am trying to balance writing, work, and real life. I am not very good at it. Thank you to the people who have reviewed this story. At this point those reviews make me want to keep writing and spreading this story.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. I appreciate any critique you have that could help me better my writing skills._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 31: Time Flies_**

Tig said Chelsey and that word was so full of emotion, but the main one you could hear in his tone was anger.

Chelsey looked at how close we were standing to one another and tearfully said, "Tig, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this. I got remarried and he was abusing me. I'm pregnant and I had to get away from him. I thought he was going to kill my baby. I didn't know where else to go. I know you still care because of Dawn and Fawn. Is there any way we three could stay with you? He will never look here for us."

Tig stared at her and said, "I'm sorry, but no. I just don't have room right now. I'm sure Clay won't mind if you stay here though. I mean we have rooms upstairs." Tig looked to Clay who nodded and he continued, "See we've got room here at the clubhouse that you three can use until you can get on your feet."

Chelsey wiped her eyes and said, "Thank you guys so much. This means the world to me. I'm sure Dawn and Fawn are excited to be around their daddy too."

Tig looked at me smiled then turned back towards Chelsey and said, "Yeah. I'm sure they are, but if they are around me that means they also have to be around Reba. Reba and I have been together for a while and will probably get married at some point. I love her Chelsey, and I'm not going to stop being with her just because you are back. Okay?"

Chelsey looked taken aback and nodded her head slowly. Clay looked pissed again. I turned to whisper in Tig's ear and said, "I'm going to go talk to Happy and Uncle Bobby. You spend some time with those two." Tig nodded and kissed me as I walked off to the boxing cage where Happy was sparring with someone and Uncle Bobby was watching. I said, "Happy, Uncle Bobby, can I get the two of you to help me with something over here?"

They nodded and walked back towards my car with me. I opened the passenger door where I was sitting and said, "I want you guys to act chill about this. I don't want everyone knowing just yet. Only the most important people to me. Tig and I are pregnant with twins and I am about 15 weeks along. I am due in mid-November or so. I don't know what they are yet, because we can't find out until I am 19 weeks pregnant, but I wanted to tell you guys now and give you the ultrasound picture we got today." I paused as I handed them the pictures and hugged them discreetly, then continued, "Happy I was wondering if you wanted to be their godfather. We are going to have two godfathers instead of one godfather and one godmother because I trust you and Chibs and much as anyone else here. That's why I want you to be their second godfather. Plus, Clay doesn't usually take both you and Chibs on runs with him. One of you are here and one is with him unless you are both here."

Happy nodded and told me thanks. They slipped their ultrasound pictures into their vests then headed back to what they were doing with promises of coming over for dinner in the next few days after the shock of Chelsey showing up here wears off a little bit. I looked over at the swing set and saw Tig pushing Dawn and Fawn and I smiled to myself. This was going to be my life in a couple of years. These little ones would be here in November and Tig and I were going to enjoy every single minute of their life. I had no clue what would come our way, but we were going to take it all in stride.

Before I knew it, I was 19 weeks pregnant. I was going to find out what the babies were today. I was ecstatic. I was also hoping that Major realized I hadn't come here because we hadn't heard or seen him since the time Uncle Bobby saw him at a gas station in San Jose. I woke up to the babies kicking in my stomach. I hit Tig in the shoulder and half yelled, "Tig! The babies are moving! Give me your hand." Tig quickly rolled over and placed his hand on my belly where the babies were kicking.

Tig grinned at me then kissed my belly where our hands were. He mumbled, "I love you two so much." I slightly popped his head and he laughed but said, "I love you too Mommy." I grinned at Tig and he said, "Come on baby, let's get dressed so we can go see what these two are and finally get some clothes for them."

I full on laughed and said, "You aren't wrong. We really do need to start getting them clothes. We also need to get cribs and car seats and bassinets and changing tables. Let's not forget, we have got to start moving the furniture in the guest room into storage so we can turn it into their nursery. We might need to extend it just a little bit and like connect it to the bathroom or something. I mean it's a nice size, but we've got two babies. I think right now it will be okay honestly, but maybe when they are a little older, we extend the room or move."

Tig nodded and said, "I agree 100% baby, but right now let's not worry about it. It should fit everything we need it to for now. Let's go get dressed and head to Lodi."

Tig rubbed my belly one more time then rolled out of bed to get dressed. I got out of bed myself and slipped on a pair of jeans making a mental note to pick up some maternity jeans soon. I had made mine last as long as I could. I also threw on one of Tig's shirts and tied it slightly at the back, so it didn't look completely terrible. I didn't have a gigantic bump yet, but I definitely had one. It didn't look like I was just bloated because of my period now. I actually looked pregnant. Either we had to deal with Major soon, I had to go into hiding so he couldn't find me, or we had to risk telling people and I just had to be careful. I threw my hair into a messy bun and headed to the kitchen where Tig had just let Chibs and Happy in. I hugged them both and they just looked at me.

I was getting annoyed at the staring and said, "Yeah, I know. I've got a belly now. I can't hide it for much longer. Before long Tig's shirts aren't even going to fit me." I quickly felt bad for half ass snapping at them and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just getting worried about what we are going to do. I've managed hiding it for this long, but I know it isn't going to work much longer, mostly because I am always surrounded by people. I mean, I'm not being mean to you guys, but some of the people always around SAMCRO, I just don't know if we can trust."

Tig and Chibs exchanged a look and Chibs spoke up by saying, "Lass, we will help you. I know it seems like it isn't gonna get better, but it will. We will protect ya. Major won't find you three. As for the people at the clubhouse, 95 percent of the time they are drunk and can't remember anything that happens."

I nodded and said, "I know. I just get so worried. I love these babies more than myself. I couldn't fathom the idea of something bad happening or it being like Blaine. I just couldn't handle it or myself, and I wouldn't put it past Major to have already found out and is just buying his time until I am in labor."

Happy looked between us and said, "If you get too far into your pregnancy and we find out that Major is around, then we decide that Chibs wants to take you to his home town in Ireland to visit his mom. His mom knows about you right?" Chibs and I nodded and Happy continued, "I'm sure she could even reach out to Clay and be like, I'd like for Chibs to bring Reba to meet me. He wouldn't be able to say no to her because she's protected by SAMBEL and Tig could go with you because Clay knows you two are joined at the hip."

Tig chimed in and said, "Yes, but what if he tries to send someone else with us since we are going to Belfast. Wouldn't that be against the entire thing we are trying to do?"

I nodded by head and said, "He could definitely try, but we could try to have him send someone we trust with us that he doesn't know we trust, like Kozik or Jax. The only problem is with Jax Wendy and Abel would go. If they go Gemma would probably tag along too. I haven't been around you guys that long; would Gemma be able to hide it from Clay that I'm pregnant?"

Chibs nodded and said, "Aye lass. Gemma wouldn't tell a soul. Her and Clay have recently had a falling out and things are very tense. Besides, there's a guy named Nero that hangs with the Mayans, and she is quite smitten with him. Jax would also be able to keep SAMBEL in check and away from ya because of his father being J.T."

Happy spoke up again and said, "We have a plan if this all goes south shorty. We are going to protect you three and I guess Tig too." I busted out laughing and hugged Happy who continued by saying, "Don't we need to go find out what the little ones are?"

With our plan hatched out, we loaded up into Happy's Nissan Titan to go to Lodi. Chibs and Happy sat up front while Tig and I sat in the backseat. The four of us were having so much fun on the way to Lodi that we almost missed the turn in for the doctor's office. When we walked in I checked in and sat and waited for them to call me back. While we were waiting, Chibs called his mom and filled her in on what was going on. He asked her if things went south here could he, Tig and myself go visit her in Belfast. She told him yes of course and then I was called to the back. Tig went with me and we went through the motions of getting ready for the ultrasound.

When the doctor put the gel to my stomach he squinted his eyes at the ultrasound and I said, "Is everything okay with them?"

The doctor said, "Everything is fine. I was just trying to see if their organs are developing at the right speed." I let out a sigh of relief and the doctor continued, "Did you guys want to know what the babies are?"

Tig and I nodded our heads in an almost comical fashion. We were super excited to start buying stuff for the terrible twosome. Tig spoke up and said, "Yes please. We would like to know what they are."

The doctor grinned and moved the wand around to get a better look and he printed out a few pictures of what they were then he looked at us and said, "Baby A is a little boy, and Baby B is a little girl. Congratulations. You are having one of each."

We thanked the doctor as I wiped by belly off. He handed us our ultrasound pictures and I did a little dance in my head. This was all so real now. Tig and I were having two babies. We were even luckier because one was a boy and one was a girl. I was over the moon at this thought. I quickly walked back to the waiting area and went straight to Chibs to hug my brother. They tried to ask me what the babies were, but I told them I would tell them whenever we get to the store to buy some things.

* * *

 **Omg guys. I just realized I had two names for Dawn and Fawn's mom. I tried to fix it, but I'm not sure if it went through or not. Just so you know, her name is Chelsey not Kelsey. I have no idea how I ended up switching it. I do not have a beta, so forgive me for my mistakes. I can't always catch the errors I make because I am so used to reading this story, I skip over them while I try to proofread. I also apologize if Chibs' accent switches back and forth, sometimes I forget I am trying to write how he talks in the show. I might just have to go rewatch Sons of Anarchy to get it right. After much considersation, I have decided to continue along with this story. Mainly because I had another dream about this story. That's how I came up with the plot to begin with. I dreamt of one small sequence and I wanted to write around that. I am working on including the other characters more, there are just so many of them. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Thank you for following and favoriting. I just found out this story hit 14 thousand views and I am in shock. Thank you again. Without you, this story would be nowhere. It would still be a dream.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**I am never going to be done apologizing while I am writing this story. Life happened. I have been working 9 hour shifts 6 days a week. It doesn't help that on my one day off, I had so much more stuff to do. I have to do laundry and pay bills and make sure my pets get enough attention. I have posted this chapter because I took 5 days off work so I could breathe and make sure I don't abandon my stories. I promise you, I never will abandon them. I love these stories so much. I am going to work on a few chapters of my George/Hermione story HAPPIER as well, so if you read that one, be on the look out for a new chapter or two. I am also going to try to get another chapter of THE LIFE I'VE CHOSEN out as well. This one is kind of like a filler I guess you could say. I have had the baby names picked out for a long time. I hope you like them. Again I am so sorry for the delay in getting this out. I feel horrible about it. My work schedule is starting to slack off though. They are giving me shorter shifts for like two days a week then I get two off. So hopefully That will help in getting this out. We are 19 weeks pregnant in this chapter. We are halfway through the pregnancy which means there should be less time jumps and more action with Major and Clay.**_

* * *

 ** _This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 32: Nursery Setup_**

Tig and I directed Happy to a baby store and before we got out of the truck I looked towards my best friend and my brother and said, "I was very shocked to find out what was in my belly. We knew it was twins, I however was not expecting to have a boy and a girl. I thought I would get two girls to be honest with you. Old wife tales said it would be two girls. We get to buy stuff for a boy and a girl. Baby A is the boy and his name is Filip Alecxander. We are thinking about calling him Alec for short. Baby B is the girl and her name is Archemina Skyelar. We want to call her Skye."

Chibs grinned at me whenever I told him we wanted to name our baby boy Filip. I know he probably wasn't expecting it, but Tig and I had talked about the babies' names plenty of times. We wanted to honor him for taking me under his wing with no questions asked. I mean I know we are siblings, but he could have just as easily turned me away and I would have had nothing to do with the club. When we thought of Skye, we thought of her as a bright bundle of joy. We thought of the sky and its brightness. That's how we came up with her name. Skye was the more active of the twins. The doctors thought it was hilarious considering she was tinier than Alec.

When we got out of the truck, we headed into the baby store and broke apart. Tig and I went to get clothes for the babies while Chibs and Happy went to go pick out the stroller, the cribs, the bassinets, and some car seats. Tig and I also went to go stock up on pacifiers and bottles. Happy picked out a bunch of bibs and burp clothes while Chibs picked out some blankets. When we had everything purchased and into the back of Happy's truck we made our way home. We had pulled everything out of the old guest room, and a few of the SAMCRO boys had helped Tig extend the wall backwards 4 feet. He just told them he was trying to make the room as big as his room, so he could put books and whatnot in there. He also put a wall down in the basement separating it into two smaller rooms. We had plans to turn that into the kids' playroom when they were older. We thought about just moving out, but we decided we liked where Tig's house was located. I wasn't that far from Chibs' house whenever I was left at home by myself, which was rarely. Tig and I had already painted a wall of the babies' room a cream color with brown base boards. Happy had come in and painted a giant reaper on this wall with Tig's help. Chibs and I had painted another wall with a whole forest theme. There was animals painted on that wall as well hidden throughout the forest. On another wall there was the ocean and sea creatures. On the fourth and final wall with the door there were mountains with snow covering them and constellations above the mountains. The door was in the exact middle of the wall. On the floor there was a giant shaggy green rug that looked like grass but felt like a cloud.

We unloaded the truck and just left baby stuff scattered about the house. We were going to set up the cribs in the twins' rooms and try to get most of their furniture set up today. I would be able to go in tomorrow and put all their clothes into their dressers and closet since they were being washed today. We bought a white crib for Skye. We were going to set her crib up against the ocean themed wall. Alec had a brown crib which was going up against the forest wall. The changing table was going against the wall with the reaper on it. We bought two changing tables and were going to place them directly next to each other in case both babies needed to be changed at the same time. We had two rocking chairs that were going on either side of each crib. They were each black and extremely comfortable. Against the wall by the changing tables, we had a white and brown dresser to match the twins' cribs. Skye's bed sheet set was purple and had butterflies on it while Alec's was green and had dinosaurs on it. We weren't too worried about putting the sheets and bumper in the cribs because for a while; we were going to have Alec and Skye sleep in our room in their bassinets. Each baby had a teddy bear stuffed animal in their crib. Alec also had a leopard stuffed animal while Skye had a dolphin. We had bought a bunch of diapers sized newborn to 4. We'd buy more later. We stocked up on wipes, diaper rash cream and baby powder as well. I was going to try to breastfeed, but we bought some premade formula milk as well as powder formula just in case. We had a bunch of bottles soaking in the sink, so we could dry them and put them up for when the babies were born. Tig and I felt sufficiently prepared for when the twins decided to make their arrival.


	33. Chapter 33

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 33: Jax and Gemma_**

I woke up the day I turned 23 weeks pregnant by a sudden burst of nausea. I quickly rolled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Tig was hot on my heels. He pulled my hair back and gave me a washcloth to wipe off my face with. I brushed my teeth and Tig led me back into our bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and walked about the room getting a change of clothes for me. I tried to lay back down, but Tig pulled me back up and said, "Baby I know you're tired from the nausea, but we have the ultrasound today to make sure Alec and Skye are still where they are supposed to be growing wise. Then if you want to I can bring you back home or to Chibs house before I head to TM to pick up the girls."

I was suddenly wide awake as I remembered today was the day Tig and I were supposed to take Dawn and Fawn to the water park. I quickly shook my head at him and said, "No. I will be fine. I just wasn't expecting it to suddenly rear its ugly head again. I'm just going to go downstairs and eat some toast and drink some 7-up. Then I am going to come up here, shower, and get ready for the appointment and the girls. I want to bond with them too. Especially considering they are your babies."

Tig shook his head at me and said, "Reba, baby, if it matters that much, I can just tell Chelsey that something came up and that we need to reschedule."

I grabbed my pillow and smacked Tig with it and glared at him then said, "Hell no. Don't let her know anything is wrong because she will go back and tell Clay then Clay will dislike me even more than he already does."

Tig laughed at me and left the room to go fix me some toast. I went ahead and hopped in the shower and got dressed. I put my green and silver bikini on for my undergarments. I slipped on a pair of black shorty shorts that still buttoned on me with a flowy tube top. I wanted to wear a full piece that didn't really show off my stomach, but it would have been to much trouble at the ultrasound to see the twins. I slipped on my converse for all the walking at the water park and headed downstairs to leave for the day as I threw my hair up into a high ponytail. While I was eating my nausea breakfast, as Tig and I had so accurately named it, Tig rushed upstairs and took his own quick shower. He came downstairs wearing a pair of board shorts that were black and white with an Eminem t-shirt on. He also had on his converse as well. We had decided he wasn't worried about wearing any of his rings or his knife. We each had a pocket knife in our shorts and Tig had begun keeping a pistol in my Range Rover for safety reasons. I also had a separate pocket knife in my purse. Tig grabbed his cut off the hook hanging by our front door and slipped it on over his shirt. He was going to wear it to the appointment, but he was going to leave it in the car when we got to the water park.

Everything went great at our appointment. Skye was finally catching up in weight to Alec and the doctor said I still had probably 4 more weeks before they wanted me to start coming in weekly. The twins each weighed about a pound with Alec still having like 3 ounces on his little sister. They are the size of eggplants right now and in a couple of weeks I could go in and get a 3d/4d ultrasound if I wanted to see who the twins looked more like. They were fighting in my belly to hide from the ultrasound. The doctor also told me that I needed to start eating more than what I am. He gave me some medicine for nausea that is safe for pregnant women.

When we left the doctor with our most recent ultrasound pictures and an appointment set for when I was 27 weeks pregnant to get a 3d/4d ultrasound, Tig and I headed to TM to get Dawn and Fawn. When we pulled up, Tig went to make sure the girls had everything they needed for the day as he was also going to ask Chelsey if we could keep them overnight. If she agreed we were going to lock up the room with the twins' stuff so the girls didn't see that we had a nursery setup going on. We didn't want them to accidentally tell Clay or Chelsey about the babies. I went over to go and talk to Happy and Chibs who happened to be in the kitchen making some breakfast. I knew I was going to eat a little bowl of oatmeal before we even left. I was hungry again.

I walked into the kitchen and up behind Chibs and gave him a hug. When he turned around, he kissed my forehead and said, "What's with the visit lass? Not that I don't enjoy seeing ye, because I miss ye. I'm just curious."

I laughed at him and after a glance around to make sure no one else was near us I said, "Tig and I are taking the girls to the water park today, but we had an appointment first. I wanted to bring you two updated photos of your godchildren and invite you guys to our 3d/4d ultrasound on the 16th of August. We are going to be able to see the babies features and not just the outline that you can see on the ultrasound pictures."

Happy jumped into the conversation rather quickly and said, "You can count on me to be there. I don't even care if Clay wants me that day. I am going to see the troublesome duo up close and in person. I hope they look like you."

Chibs grinned at the playful jab at Tig and said, "Aye lass, ye know I will be there as well. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

I hugged them as I saw Tig walk into the clubhouse looking for me with Dawn and Fawn holding his hands. Tig sat the girls down at the bar next to Chibs so they could eat a light breakfast before we left. We had an hour long drive to get to Sacramento and _Raging Waters Sacramento._ Tig and I wanted the girls to eat now because the thought of fast food had been making me extremely sick lately. After I scarfed down my breakfast I turned to Tig and said, "Do you want me to go and ask Wendy if she and Able want to go now?"

Tig grinned at me and said, "Yeah go ahead baby. It's about time we told Jax since Wendy already knows. She is probably tired of keeping it from him. If you want to see if Gemma wants to come too, you can. That way you, Wendy, and Gemma can relax in the pool while Jax and I handle the three kids."

I kissed Tig and walked out of the clubhouse and over to the swing set where Wendy was pushing Abel. She waved at me and said, "What's up Reba? How's everything?"

I waved back and said, "Everything is great. Tig is making sure the girls eat before we head out."

Wendy jumped in and said, "OOO where are you guys going?"

I laughed and continued, "The water park in Sacramento. Tig and I wanted to bond with them before these two get here and whatnot. That brings me to my next thing. Tig and I were wondering if you and Abel wanted to tag along with us. If you guys do, it's okay if Jax and Gemma come as well. Since I'm 23 weeks, and over half-way, my belly has popped. I wanted to tell Jax today about them and see if he would help us hide if we needed to. I also want to see if Gemma would take some midwife classes in case I needed help delivering them. I want to do it in the comfort of my home because fuck hospitals. I just need someone else in case I can't do it by myself."

Wendy nodded at my reasoning and said, "Abel and I would love to go with you guys. Let me go and ask Jax and Gemma if they want to come as well." I nodded my head and pushed Abel while she went to ask. When she came back she said, "Jax and Gemma both want to go with us. They did say they want to borrow a van from TM because they want us all to go in one vehicle though."

I shook my head and said, "We don't need to borrow a van. I've got the Rover." Wendy looked at me confused so I continued, "I've got custom seat layout. It has the two front seats for driver and passenger. Then the middle row sits three, but I added another row of three seats into the back, so we should all be able to fit no problem."

Wendy laughed and said, "Okay Ms. Prepared, let me get Abel's car-seat out of my car and we will head out. You and Tig figure out seating, but can we stop by my place so Jax, Gemma, Abel and I can all change into more appropriate clothing?"

I told her of course and headed to let Tig know we needed to put the back seat up in my vehicle. When Tig and I walked outside the clubhouse with the twins, Wendy was standing by my car with Abel's seat. Tig pulled up the backseat and came around to kiss my forehead before I handed him my car keys. Tig looked at me and said, "So I guess I'm driving. How do you want to load everyone up?"

I thought for a moment then said, "You drive and Gemma can ride shotgun. We can have Wendy, Abel and Jax in the middle, and I will sit in the back with Dawn and Fawn. That way it's easy for Wendy and them to get out at their house to get their stuff, and someone is in each section with the kids. Wendy and Jax can feed Abel in his seat if he gets hungry, and I can sit in the back with the girls and keep them entertained if that's okay with you."

Tig pulled me into his chest and said, "Baby, of course it's okay with me. We are in this together. I know Dawn and Fawn aren't biologically yours, but I feel like enough time spent with them, and they will grow to love you as much as I do. Chelsey doesn't really do much with them. At least she didn't when we were together."

I kissed Tig and said, "Okay babe. Let's go to the water park." After we were all sat in my Rover, Tig pulled out of TM and headed towards Wendy and Jax's house for them to all change. On the road to Sacramento, Dawn fell asleep against me and Fawn stared out the window at the scenery. I met Tig's eyes in the rearview mirror and grinned. I couldn't wait for our babies to be here. I definitely couldn't wait for all this with Major to be over with as well.

When we got to the waterpark we unloaded and purchased all exclusive passes to skip the line and go on every single ride more than once. I got one but wasn't really planning on using it. It would be a nice souvenir to have. Plus, Dawn and Fawn couldn't tell their mom I didn't get one. You never know what kids are going to say, and I was taking every precaution necessary to protect the twins. We went and found a picnic table to claim near the kiddie pool and Tig started putting sunscreen on Dawn while I put it on Fawn. Jax took Abel from Wendy and lathered him with sunscreen as well. Fawn asked Tig if they could go and start splashing around in the kiddie pool and Tig told them they could.

When the girls walked towards the pool, Gemma looked at us and said, "How have you two been? We haven't been seeing that much of you around TM Reba."

Tig and I looked at each other and I said, "Well, that's part of why I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come hang out with us today." Jax looked at me confused so I continued, "Gemma, how do you feel about school?"

Gemma smirked at me and said, "I'm not sure. It depends on the reason."

I grinned at Wendy and said, "Well, is becoming a midwife important enough?"

Tig jumped in and said, "Yeah, Gem. Is being a midwife important enough for you to get some experience? We are having a baby. Well babies. Not one, but two. Reba's pregnant and we're due November 15th."

Jax opened his mouth then shut it again. He finally spoke up and said, "How long have you two known?"

I spoke up then and said, "We have known since I was about 6 weeks pregnant. I am now 23 weeks pregnant. I woke up one day feeling extremely sick. I had vomited up everything I had eaten with a 24 hour period. When we got to TM that day, I could've sworn I smelt Happy's oatmeal. I was super excited to eat it, but Wendy told me Happy was already in chapel. Then she made a joke and said, 'if I didn't know any better, I would say that you're pregnant with the throwing up and wanting oatmeal.' She took me upstairs and I took three pregnancy tests. Then I made the appointment in Lodi and we had a "girl's day plus Abel." That's why we ditched T.O. and the other Grim Bastard he had with him. Miles also knows because we couldn't shake him, that would have been horrible if we did manage that. He went into the back with us. That is also why we had our phones off; so, Juice couldn't track our cells. I had to be sure. The only other people who know are of course Chibs, Happy, Uncle Bobby, and Ravi."

Wendy spoke up when Jax looked at her and said, "I told you I had a good reason for doing what I did. You better not get upset at her, or we will leave this park, and leave you guys with the kids. Reba is doing this her way, and you better not spoil it Jackson."

Gemma laughed and said, "I am beyond happy for you and Tiggy boy Reba. You guys deserve all the happiness in the world. I will do the classes. I take it you don't want anyone else knowing?"

I nodded my head at her and said, "Exactly. I have too much going on with Major and Clay and Unser hating me. I just want a chill pregnancy. I told you guys, so that way, if it comes down to it, and we still haven't caught Major, I need to hide. He can never find out that I am having babies."

Jax spoke up and said, "Your secret is safe with me. I would never spill something like that. It isn't my place. Do you know what you are having yet?"

Tig looked out toward Dawn and Fawn and said, "Yeah. Guys, I would like to inform you that we are having a baby boy and a baby girl. The twins are both healthy."

Gemma looked excited as Wendy spoke up and said, "Awe, Reba. I am so happy for you. What are you naming them?"

Wendy hugged me as I said, "Their names are Filip Alecxander and Archemina Skyelar. We are going to call them Alec and Skye though. Skye is more active than Alec is, but Alec is bigger. I'm pretty sure that's why Skye is more active. We go for the 3d/4d ultrasound on August 16th. I will be 27 weeks. After that I am supposed to go once a week starting when I hit 28 weeks. By then, I think I'll put my little plan in motion to go to Ireland. I might wait until I hit about 32 weeks so I'm not gone that long. Plus by then it gives Chibs enough time to put a bug in Clay's ear, about his mom wanting to meet me and visit for about a month so we can get to know each other and Chibs can teach me everything there is to know about Ireland. I know it isn't the best idea to fly in my third trimester, but I don't think I really have a choice in the matter. It's safer for me to travel than it is for Major or Clay to find out about the babies. I don't trust them."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as Tig kissed my forehead. Gemma shooed him away to go play with the girls in the pool. She came around to sit beside me and gave me a hug. Then she said, "It's okay darling. I know you just want to protect your babies. That's what being a mother is about. That's okay Reba. I will go with you. I'm sure Wendy, Abel and Jax will come too. You know Chibs will be there, and it wouldn't be a surprise to me if Happy wiggles along. It's just going to turn into us visiting SAMBEL without Clay, and that is just fine. They won't hurt you. I am fiercely protective of my own, and I think of you and Wendy as the daughters I never had."

I nodded my head at Gemma and said, "I know how close you and Nero are. I wouldn't want to jeopardize your relationship with him, so if it gets time to go and Major hasn't been dealt with, Nero can come with us. I appreciate all the help I can get."

Gemma said, "Thank you Reba, dear. It means the world to me that you trust me and respect my trust in Nero. I'm sure it wouldn't be very hard for him to come as well."

Wendy hugged us and said, "Now that the more serious stuff is out of the way, can I see your baby bump?"

I grinned at Wendy and I pulled my tube top up and over my head to proudly put my stomach on display while the girls were distracted. Before I got into the pool I was going to put on an extra-large t-shirt that I had in my bag. I also had some extra under garments. Wendy looked at my belly with adoration and asked me if she could feel. I let her touch my belly. Gemma and Jax rubbed my belly after Wendy did. I pulled on my oversized shirt and pulled off my shorts and made my way towards the pool to sit with the girls.

* * *

 _ **Once again, I apologize. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make up for the hiatus.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 34: Bonding_**

I sat down near Dawn and Fawn as they smiled up at me. Fawn looked at me and said, "I'm sorry I can't remember, but what is your name?"

I looked to Dawn who also seemed like she couldn't remember it and said, "That's okay that you can't remember. My name is Reba Telford."

They looked at me again as Dawn spoke up and said, "Telford. Like Mr. Chibs? How do you know our daddy?"

I grinned at the mention of my brother and told them, "Yeah, Telford. Like Mr. Chibs. He is my brother. I know your daddy through my brother. They are friends. I moved here to be with my brother, and I met your daddy."

Fawn looked amazed and said, "My daddy looks at you a lot. He looks at you like my mommy looks at him. Are you and daddy going to be married?"

I smiled as I thought about that question but told the girls, "I don't know if your daddy and I will get married. That is up to us. Right now, we just enjoy being together and spending time with you guys and our friends. If we do decide to get married, you two will probably be some of the first people we tell." Dawn got a sad look on her face so I asked, "What's wrong Dawn?"

She looked at me and said, "Does our mommy not like you because daddy does. I heard her and Mr. Clay talking about you. You seem nice though. And I think my daddy like likes you."

I thought about my response and came up with, "I'm not sure why your mommy doesn't like me. If it's because I'm with your daddy, that isn't nice because your daddy and I care about one another."

Fawn chimed in at that moment saying, "It really isn't nice that mommy doesn't like you just because daddy does."

She chewed on her bottom lip before glancing up at me with a fearful smile. I smiled down to her asking, "What's going through your brain, Fawn?"

She leaned into my side asking, "Where's your daddy?"

I smile saying, "My dad is in a different country visiting friends of his. I talk to him on the phone all the time though."

Dawn leaned into my opposite side saying, "I wish I could talk to my daddy more. Mommy doesn't let us talk to him that much. I don't like it." Tig walked up to the three of us and sat on the opposite side of Dawn. She looked up at her daddy saying, "Daddy, I don't want to stay with mommy anymore. I want to live with you and Reba."

Tig looked at me over her head as Fawn said, "Yeah daddy. I don't like staying with mommy. She never lets us see you. And Reba seems really nice."

Tig glanced between his daughters saying, "We'll see what happens you two. You never know what the future holds." Tig stands up before asking, "Do you two want to go and slide? I'll go with you."

Fawn looked at her dad perplexed before saying, "Daddy you can't slide with both of us. Is Reba coming to slide too?"

I let out a little chuckle before saying, "As much as I would love to go and slide with you, Dawn and your daddy, I just don't feel well enough to do so right now."

Dawn and Fawn both gave me a sad look so I quickly said, "Next time we come to the water park, I promise I'll slide with the both of you. How does that sound?"

They nodded their heads quickly and rushed off with Tig to go down the water slide. Tig stopped off by Jax and motioned for him to go with. Jax handed Abel to Wendy and he picked up Dawn as Tig picked up Fawn. They made their way to the slide and I made my way to the concession stand to get a water. As I made it to the concession stand I paid for my water and turned to walk back towards Gemma and Wendy. I took a couple of steps forward and felt someone come up behind me and grab me around the waist. I turned to give the person a piece of my mind and came face to face with Major himself. I felt a hundred different things at once. I was terrified and scared. I was worried about my babies. I was worried about Tig and the girls. I was worried about Jax and Gemma. I was worried about Wendy and Abel. I felt anger as strong as the fear. I felt anger at what he'd done to my mum.

Major gave me a menacing smile before saying, "If you scream I'll kill them all." I nod my head slowly at him and he says, "Good. God, you're just like Liv. Your emotions always cloud your judgement. You don't know what you want to do right now. You're torn between screaming and trying to fight your way out of here. I just wanted to see how beautiful you have grown. I can't wait to finally take you again. I've been waiting a long time." I spot Tig walking through the crowd and I see him glancing around for me. I feel my heart skip a beat as Major leans closer into me. He plants a kiss on my neck and I feel myself try to wiggle away from him as he says, "But first, I'm going to break you. I'm going to break you just like I did your whore of a mother. Don't think I don't feel your stomach. I know what's in there. I know you spread your legs for someone else. I know you're carrying someone's spawn. My bet is, it's the one with the twins. I've seen you two together. I have ways." I place my hands protectively over my stomach as Major takes a step around me and from behind he sloppily whispers into my ear, "And now here's the pain your mother felt when she was carrying someone else's child." I lock eyes with Tig finally and try to keep my hands on my stomach as Major pushes me aggressively and trips my feet up. He causes me to fall flat on the ground landing on my stomach. I feel wetness seep out from between my legs as I see Tig rushing towards me trying to move people out of his way. Major leans down saying, "Don't come after me or I'll make sure you never reproduce again."

Major slips away into the crowd as Tig finally reaches me. I reach down between my legs and knowing what the wetness is, pull my hand up and see my fingers coated with blood. I let out an anguished scream as Tig lifts me into his arms asking, "What happened?"

I feel my body shutting down as I mumble against him, "Hospital."

I hear Wendy come up beside us and she asks the same question Tig had as Tig yells out at her, "Call an ambulance. She needs the hospital. I don't know what happened I couldn't see proper. Does Jax have the girls?"

Wendy spoke near my ear with, "Yeah, Jax and Gemma have them. I'm calling the ambulance now. Then I'm going to call Jax and let him know what's happening. The girls don't need to see her like this."

Tears kept falling from my eyes. I heard the siren of the ambulance as Tig mumbled, "Wendy, keys are in my pocket. Grab them and you guys can follow the ambulance to the hospital. I'm riding in the ambulance with her." I felt someone press a kiss against my forehead and then I heard an EMT come up to us. Tig spoke to the EMT saying, "Her name is Reba and I'm her boyfriend, Alexander. I know she was on the ground. I was trying to get to her, and I saw her on the ground. I don't know what else happened. She hasn't said anything but 'hospital.' She's 23 weeks pregnant with twins and she's bleeding."

The EMT spoke up beside us saying, "Alright, nearest hospital is _Mercy General_. Is that okay with you?"

Tig's voice breaks a little as he says, "That's fine. Just please help her. I'm riding with you guys if that's okay. I just need to call our friends and tell them where we're headed."

The EMT speaks up saying, "Sir, I know you're terrified, but we don't have room in the ambulance. I need you to follow us there in your own vehicle."

I hear Tig grumble as he places me on a gurney. I want to scream out that I need him with me, but I feel myself being succumbed by the emotions of the day. Seeing Major again and knowing something is wrong. I remember the blood on my fingers and pray that the babies are okay. If not, it's Blaine all over and it's my fault again.

* * *

 _ **I feel like I owe everyone another apology. I know I can never apologize enough because I just can't get ahead, and when I do get ahead, I feel like I need to post multiple chapters at a time because of how long you guys have to wait for chapters. The next chapter is 5,053 words. I hope that makes up a little bit for it. I am going to keep doing time jumps so that way, I can for sure finish this story. I promise I will never abandon my stories. I don't have it in me. I've even got a Doctor Who one in the works. I won't be posting any of that story until this one is finished. It'll give me motivation, and by then, maybe the Doctor Who one will also be finished. I also promise that I'm not withholding chapters because I'm not getting reviews, I would never do that. I usually stop reading a story completely if they say they aren't posting until they get x amount of reviews. I will continue working on this story and I will keep apologizing for how long updates take. Thank you if you are still sticking with this story. It means the world to me. Honestly. Fanfiction is my life. I love reading it, and I've learned that I do love to write it. Now enough with the sappiness. Here comes Chapter 35 as well. Enjoy.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 35: Are They Okay?_**

I wake up to the bright lights of a hospital room. I feel a tube in my nose and reach up to feel it. Determining I'm being fed oxygen through the tube, I look around the room. It's a decent sized room. My eyes fall to a couch in the room where I see Tig sprawled out on the couch. I smile to myself then continue my scan of the room. I notice a chair in the opposite corner from the couch and spot Gemma sitting on it with her eyes closed. She moves her hand to cover her eyes and I lightly call out, "Gemma." She quickly stands up and rushes over to me giving me a slight hug. I remember the day I had and my hands fly to my stomach. I've still got the swell of being pregnant. I feel my heart began racing and I look towards Gemma who has tears in her eyes as I ask, "Are the babies okay?"

Gemma blinks the tears away before quietly saying, "Both of them are okay. Let me wake Tiggy up for you." I watch as she moves to the couch and nudges Tig's leg. He jerks up and his eyes immediately lock on mine. He rushes across the room and the scent of leather that I've come to recognize as home fills my nose. I feel a couple tears leak out of my eyes as he leans down and kisses me on the forehead. Gemma breaks our moment asking, "Reba, do you need some water? I need to let the nurses know you're awake as well." I nod my head at her and she walks out of the room.

Tig wipes a tear off my face saying, "It's okay. They are fine. So are you. Everything's going to be okay."

I shake my head at him softly saying, "I saw the blood. I felt the blood. What happened with them? Are they really okay?"

Tig lays his hand on my stomach saying, "Yeah. The doctors did say they had to stop early labor. They did say that you're probably going to be on bed rest until at least 32 weeks. That's the earliest it's safe to deliver twins. The longer the better though."

I nod my head at him saying, "This is going to put a damper on our plans for Ireland. Isn't it?" Tig nods at me as I say, "As long as they're safe. That's all that matters."

Gemma walks back in with my water and brings it to me. As I drink she says, "I know you're probably still worried about the twins, but Reba, you need to tell us exactly what happened at the water park so we can act accordingly."

I nod my head slightly saying, "It was Major. He was there. He knows I'm pregnant. He felt my bump. He knows they're yours, Tig. He said, 'My bet is it's the one with the twins. I've seen the two of you together.'" I felt myself beginning to panic as I continue, "I need to get out of here. I need to transfer to a different hospital. One he won't think to look at. He was trying to make me miscarry."

Gemma raises her voice slightly saying, "Reba. I know you are panicking but you need to calm down. You're heart rate is elevating, and you've got to think about the twins. Don't let him succeed. Now take deep breaths and calm down."

I do as Gemma says and take deep breaths trying to calm myself down and lower my heart rate. As my heart rate finally slows down I look to Gemma and Tig and with fear in my voice say, "We need to leave. I don't know how, but I need to get to Ireland some way. We need to get to Ireland; Gemma can you please ask my Doctor if there's any possible way I can fly?"

Gemma nods her head at me saying, "I'll ask when we get your Doctor in here. We also probably need to call Happy and Chibs, or at least Chibs. He needs to know what's going on."

I nod my head at her before looking towards Tig saying, "Where's the girls at?"

Tig gives me a small smile saying, "They're in the waiting room with Jax, Wendy and Able. We told them you had a fall and hurt your head real bad. We didn't want them to see you bleeding like you were." I nod my head at him as he continues, "I need to get them back to Chelsey though. I also need to tell Clay that the hospital is going to monitor you for the night because they're worried you've got a concussion. It'll also give me an excuse to get Chibs and Bobby out here. Then maybe Happy can sneak away as well. He's usually pretty good at it."

I nod my head saying, "Are Jax and Wendy going to stay here though? They are part of this plan as well."

Tig nods his head saying, "Yeah, I'll ask them if they'll stay here. I'm also gonna ask Happy if he'll bring his truck so it's easier for all of us to leave."

I nod my head again before saying, "Can I see the girls? I just want to tell them I've got to stay because I hit my head."

Gemma looks at Tig before Tig leans down kissing my head and says, "Yeah, love. I'll go get them." He turns to Gemma saying, "Can you help her sit up so they don't see her stomach?"

Gemma nods her head as Tig walks out to go and get the girls. Gemma helps me sit up and a couple minutes later Tig walks in with each girl holding one of his hands. They look at me and I give them a small smile. Fawn drops her dad's hand and rushes over to the bed, only stopped by trying to climb it. Gemma gives Fawn a small smile and helps lift her onto the bed. Fawn sits beside me and gives me a one armed hug before asking, "Are you okay Reba? What happened?"

Tig sits Dawn on my other side and she gives me her own little hug before echoing, "What happened to you Reba? We were scared."

I smile at both of them before saying, "I slipped on some water and fell backwards. I hit my head on the ground. The doctors just want to keep me here for the night to make sure I'm okay."

Fawn gives me a confused look saying, "But are you okay?" I nod my head at her and she says, "Good. I'm glad you're okay. I want you and Daddy to get married."

We all let out a little laugh before Tig says, "Alright girls, you've got to tell Reba bye for the night. The doctors want her to get lots of rest so she can come home quickly. I'm going to bring you back to TM and your mom."

Dawn crosses her little arms saying, "I don't want to go see Mom. I want to stay here with Reba until she's all better and can come home with us."

Fawn crosses her own arms and says, "Yeah. We want to stay with you and Reba, Daddy."

I look down at them before saying, "Girls. I'm okay. I'll feel better knowing you two will at least have a room to sleep in tonight. I'll call you two tomorrow from your Daddy's phone. How does that sound?"

They both let out sighs as Dawn speaks for the two of them saying, "I guess that's okay. But we still do want to live with you and Daddy."

I nod my head at them before saying, "We'll see what happens when I'm all better. Now can I hug the two of you before you go?" They both give me a hug before Tig leaned down and kissed my forehead. Tig helped them both off the bed and they waved at me as they walked out the hospital door. I gave them a smile back and as soon as they were out of the room I had Gemma help me lay back down. I was hurting again.

Gemma shook her head at me saying, "I hope they do let us go to Ireland, because you are not going to be good at bed rest if we have to stay here. At least in Ireland you'll have more distractions."

I nod my head at her saying, "I can't help it. I hate being still. It's just how I am."

Gemma nods her head at me saying, "Trust me I understand darling. That's how I am, but you've got to do what you've got to do."

Before Gemma could say anything else, Jax walked into the room followed by Wendy and Abel in his carrier. I smiled at them before saying, "He's getting a little big for that isn't he?"

Wendy grinned back at me saying, "Considering he's just over 11 months, I'm not surprised. Before long he'll be a year old."

Jax smiled down towards Abel before he looked back at me asking, "What happened out there?" I told him the exact same thing I'd told Tig and Gemma. Jax let out a sigh of frustration before saying, "Someone we know has to be working with him. He said he's seen you and Tig together?" I nod my head at him as he continues, "We just need to figure it out and we need to protect you three."

Gemma walks over to Jax and places her hand on his shoulder saying, "Jax, if we can get her doctor to sign off on traveling, do you think they'll be safe in Ireland with SAMBEL? I only ask because we don't know who's talking to Major."

Jax chews on his thumb for a minute before saying, "She should be, especially if I go with her like we talked about at the water park. SAMBEL is better at keeping their mouths than SAMCRO is."

Wendy looked between us saying, "She's going to have a whole entourage going with her though. Between you, me, Abel, Gemma, Tig, Chibs, Happy and probably Bobby; is Clay even going to let us all go?"

Gemma speaks up saying, "Nero would be going too. Clay doesn't care about him, but I'm sure Kozik would wiggle in too. He knows about her stepdad being there."

Wendy shakes her head saying, "Who would that leave here?"

Jax thinks for a moment before saying, "Piney, Opie, Clay, Juice, Miles, Rat, Half-Sack and the three prospects."

I speak up from the bed saying, "Maybe Kozik could stay here too. Do we all trust him without a question?" Everyone nodded their heads at me and I continued, "Miles knows I'm pregnant too. He was at the first ultrasound with us. So that would leave two people we absolutely trust here to be our watch."

Jax shook his head saying, "Three. I trust Opie and Piney without question as well. Opie's my best friend and Piney has already said he doesn't like how Clay is running things. He'd rather me be President of SAMCRO. We could probably bring Kozik with us, to make it seem more like I want to check out how SAMBEL is running. Keith is President over there and he was really good friends with my dad. Maybe we can even get him to reach out to Clay asking for some help over there with something. Clay's so busy here with the Mayans that by default I'd be the one to go check it out."

I nod my head at this saying, "Isn't he First 9 as well?" Jax looks a little shocked before I say, "I hear things around the clubhouse. I've also seen the board."

Jax gives me a small smile saying, "Yeah he was First 9 with Piney and my dad. Clay was also First 9 though."

Gemma looks at Jax before saying, "That's true, but he was the last of the First 9 and only got it because he was sponsored by Piney. Otherwise I don't even think he'd be a part of SAMCRO." She took a deep breath before also saying, "That also means that you can't kill him Jax. It's got to be a vote, more so than with any of the other members."

Jax takes in a breath before saying, "I promise, mom."

We all just hung out in my room for a while before Wendy said, "Are you guys hungry? We can run to McDonald's and get some food to bring back here before Tig, Happy and Chibs get here so we can all eat some real food."

I nod my head and Wendy pulls out her phone and starts taking orders down. Wendy and Jax leave the room to go and get our food and I smile over towards Gemma who's holding Abel before asking, "Can I hold him for a few minutes?"

Gemma smiles back at me and walks over to my hospital bed. She places Abel in my arms and as I hold him, she says, "This is gonna be your life before soon, but you'll have two in your arms at a time. I noticed that even when Jax was young. After I had Thomas, whenever I was holding him, Jax always wanted to be held as well." She gave me a small sad smile before saying, "I think you'll be amazing though. You seem like the type who was always meant to be a mother."

I smiled back up at Gemma before saying, "Honestly, I never thought I'd be a mum. I never thought I could love someone more than myself, but I do. I love these two so much. And I love Tig more than I thought would ever be possible. I'm happy my mum and Ravi wanted to send me down here though. It means I got to meet Chibs and Tig and everyone else. I finally have friends and that's pretty awesome."

I just kept holding Abel and before I knew it, they hospital door was opening again and in walked Tig, Chibs, Happy and Uncle Bobby. A couple seconds later the door opened again and Kozik came strolling through. I looked to Tig and saw him smiling at me holding Abel. He noted my look of confusion and said, "Sorry love, they heard you were hurt and all wanted to come see if you were okay with their own eyes." He paused for a minute asking, "Where's Jax and Wendy?"

I smiled back at him saying, "They went to grab us all food from McDonalds. They just decided to leave Abel here." I looked at Kozik again before saying, "Kozik's in for a story tonight. Isn't he?"

Chibs shut me up by finally moving to hug me. He kissed my forehead quickly as Uncle Bobby asked, "What happened, little McEntire?"

Uncle Bobby hugged me as Chibs said, "Aye lass. We were worried when Tig came back to TM saying ye were in a hospital in Sacramento. I should have gone with…"

I quickly cut Chibs off saying, "Chibs, this is one of those things you wouldn't have been able to prevent. I feel pretty positive of that. Sit down and I'll tell you guys what happened?" They all grabbed chairs from around the room Chibs, Kozik and Uncle Bobby sat down on the couch while Tig pulled up the stool the doctor uses and sat next to my bed. After they were all seated, I looked to Kozik saying, "First off, let me start from the beginning. Kozik, do you remember when you took Ravi to the airport and helped get him to Ireland?" He nodded his head at me and I said, "Good. Now after Tig, Uncle Bobby, Opie and Clay got back, Tig and I spent the night together. 6 weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. When I was 7 weeks pregnant, Wendy, Abel and I went to Lodi for a girl's day. In reality, we went to a doctor's appointment. We found out I was having twins. Fast forward to 19 weeks pregnant, and we find out it's a boy and a girl. Chibs and Happy are god fathers. Fast forward to today. I'm 23 weeks pregnant and we had an ultrasound this morning. The twins weigh about a pound each with Alec having 3 ounces on Skye. We go to TM and pick up Dawn and Fawn to go to the water park. We get there and Jax finds out I'm pregnant while we confirm for Gemma. She had a suspicion when we went to Lodi the first time. Wendy already knew because she took the test with me. That's why she went with me over Tig or Chibs. Anyway, everything is going pretty good. We're happy and we're planning what to do in case my biological dad isn't dealt with. He was very abusive when I was younger and he's the reason my mum is gone." I take a deep breath steadying myself as Kozik quietly waits. Taking one more deep breath I say, "I'm getting concessions at the water park and I feel someone grab my wrist. I turn around and it's Major. He feels my bump, so he knows I'm pregnant. He has an inkling I'm with Tig because he's seen us together somehow. Tig calls out my name and Major pushes me down. I try to protect my belly, but I hit the ground too fast. I feel wetness between my legs and I reach down and feel. I pull my hand back up and I see blood on my hand. He was trying to make me have a miscarriage."

Chibs jumps up then looks angrily at Tig saying, "Ye said she slipped and hit her head."

Tig puts his hands up in defense saying, "I couldn't tell you what happened. This had to come from her."

Chibs glares at Tig again before walking over to me and grabbing my hand. He looks down at my stomach asking, "Are they okay, lass?"

I nod my head at Chibs saying, "Alec and Skye are fine. I went into labor and they stopped it. I'm supposed to be on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. They want me to try to last until at least 32 weeks. That's the earliest it's safe to deliver twins."

He gives me a tight hug saying, "I'm glad ye are okay. I'm glad they are okay. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to the three of ye." He walked over to Tig and said, "I'm sorry I got upset. I'm just worried about my little sister."

Tig shook his head at Chibs before saying, "I'm not mad Chibs. I get it. I'd be worried too, but they're all okay, and that's what matters."

Wendy and Jax walked back into the room as Kozik asked, "Is that why you haven't really been hanging around us at Teller Morrow? You've been pregnant?"

Wendy let out a laugh as Jax said, "Welcome to the secret club Kozik."

Kozik shook his head before saying, "How'd you hide your bump when you were there though. That seems like it would be hard."

I nod my head at him saying, "It was, but a combination of baggy shirts that didn't belong to me and sundresses that hid my shape went a long way. Avoiding everyone was pretty helpful too."

As Wendy handed out the food to us, Uncle Bobby asked, "So what's the plan now Little McEntire?"

Gemma speaks up saying, "We're going to ask her doctor if she can fly just once. We'll tell them she's got a good health care provider lined up over there."

Jax eats a couple of his fries before saying, "Yeah. We are also going to see if SAMBEL will host a group of us. We figured Wendy, Abel, Reba, Tig, Happy, Chibs and mom would for sure go." He looked towards Uncle Bobby and Kozik before saying, "We thought you two might go with us as well."

Uncle Bobby shakes his head saying, "If I go too, Clay will know something serious is happening with Reba. I mean, Tig, Chibs, Happy and Wendy would be there. He's going to think it is odd enough with everyone going. How are we going to play that off?"

Kozik chimed in saying, "I want to go to Ireland with you guys. He doesn't think I'm close to Reba. I'm really not, but I respect her. I'll say I'm going for Gemma if need be."

From her corner, Gemma says, "Nero will be going as well. He doesn't know it yet, but he will be."

Uncle Bobby stops them all asking again, "How are we pulling this off?"

Jax smiles before saying, "I'm going to reach out to Keith. He's First 9 and was really good friends with my dad. He's also President of SAMBEL. I'm going to ask him if he'll call Clay and ask for some help with something over there. Clay's too busy with all the runs here. He won't be able to go. By default it'll be me. I'll tell him I want to turn it into a vacation with Wendy and Abel. I'll tell him mom wants to go with us as well and if I could please take Kozik and Happy with me to protect my son in case anything goes down."

I speak up from the bed saying, "And Chibs, we could call your mum and see if she's up for some company. If she says yes, we'll tell Clay your mum is asking to meet me. That was our original plan anyway. And Tig could go with us for protection as well. He doesn't know your mum is under SAMBEL's protection does he?"

Chibs shakes his head saying, "No he just knows she's in Ireland. He's never asked what part of Ireland it is."

Uncle Bobby nods his head and says, "This will work. Clay will think you're going to two separate parts of Ireland. The only thing is you guys would need to leave a few days apart so it's even less suspicious."

We all nod our heads at Uncle Bobby before Chibs asks, "Which group should leave first though?"

I speak up before anyone else can saying, "Jax's group should leave first. Then we should leave a week later. That way, Jax can get there and inform SAMBEL of what's going on. They can take some of the stuff we've got ready for the twins too. That way it's already there and Ravi and your mum can help get stuff set up. We can send some money with them to buy a couple bassinets because I don't think it'll be safe to bring the twins back to America as long as Major's around."

Gemma says, "Nero will stay here until you three are ready to head to Ireland. That way, you've got someone else on the road with you guys. And he can watch out for you while you're on bed rest."

Uncle Bobby nods again saying, "That's a great idea. Now, when do we want to put this plan into motion?"

Gemma thinks for a minute before saying, "What about when Reba hits 30 weeks?" Everyone nods their heads in agreement as Gemma continues, "Now, all this is fine and dandy, but we've still got to ask her doctor if she can even do this."

Right on cue my hospital door opened and in walked a woman. She looked around the room and said, "Wow, you've got quite a group. My name is Doctor Kelly. I am here to check on the babies one more time before we discharge you. Is it okay if everyone in here sees the ultrasound?" I nod my head and she says, "Alright, go ahead and lift your gown up for the gel. Which one of you is the Daddy?" Tig raises his hand as the doctor puts the goop on my stomach. I hiss slightly at how cold it is and Tig gives me a small smile as the doctor says, "You never get used to that do you?"

I shake my head saying, "No you don't. I thought I was getting used to it, but I guess not. And I've got to start going into the doctor back home once a week before long." The doctor moves the wand around my stomach and I feel the slightest flutter in my stomach and I begin tearing up at almost losing them.

Doctor Kelly gives me a tissue and says, "They are okay Ms. Telford. I know it's scary, but I promise, they are okay." I nod my head at her and she says, "Alright, here's the baby boy. Everything's growing like it should be and he's for sure a boy." She moved the wand around some more before saying, "And here is the little girl. She's tinier than her brother, but everything is still growing at the right rate. It actually looks like you're measuring about 24 weeks."

Tig looks at her in confusion for a second before saying, "Earlier they said she was measuring at 23 weeks."

Doctor Kelly prints out a few more pictures for us before saying, "That's normal. Different doctors measure differently. I measure for twins. Twins are usually on the small side. The babies look to be 1 pound 9 ounces and 1 pound 6 ounces. Usually at 23 weeks twins are less than 1 pound or just at a pound. Your other doctor probably measured what they would if it was a single pregnancy. 1 pound 9 ounces is about what a single baby would weigh at 23 weeks."

Following her train of thought I ask, "Is it okay that they are bigger than they should be?"

Doctor Kelly nods her head saying, "Yeah. Every pregnancy is different. Like if you were to get pregnant again with twins after these were born, they could weigh about 10 ounces each or they could be bigger. It all just depends on the mom and her diet. It's probably also because you're so small. But from your chart, I get the idea that you're usually pretty active." I nod my head and she continues with, "So you probably take in more calories than the average person. That would give more nutrients to the babies; which means they are just growing a little bit faster." I nod my head at her as she asks, "Does anyone have any questions for me?"

Gemma nods her head quickly and asks, "I know she's supposed to be on bedrest at least until week 32, but is there any possible way she can fly just once? She's got a really good health care provider lined up in Ireland that she wants to go to. Plus it's cheaper to deliver there than it is here."

Doctor Kelly chews on her lip for a second before looking down at me and asking, "When are you trying to fly out there?"

I smile up at her saying, "The plan was when I hit 30 weeks, so I can get prepared for their arrival in Ireland. Is that okay?"

My doctor gives me a small smile before saying, "Let me go and talk with another doctor I'm working with real quick, and I'll ask him if that's okay. I don't see a problem with it, but I want to make sure for you." I nod my head at her and thank her. She walks out and a few minutes later she comes back into my room saying, "Alright, Ms. Telford, I talked to my coworker and he said as long as you stay on bedrest for the most part, it should be fine. Have someone with you on the plane though, just in case you go into labor." I nod my head at her and she says, "I do think it'll be okay for you to be on light duty. I know you're an active person, and I don't want to stop you from being active all together, but you do need to take it easy. Does that sound like a plan to you?" I nod my head and my doctor says, "Alright, I'm going to go and get your discharge papers ready, and you can head home for the night. Remember light activities and lots of rest."

I nod my head at her and she leaves to get my discharge papers. As she leaves the room Gemma says, "Alright so Jax, Wendy, Abel, Kozik and I will leave when Reba hits 29 weeks. Reba, Tig, Chibs and Nero will leave when Reba hits 30 weeks. Are you going to be able to hide your stomach that long from Clay?"

I nod my head saying, "Yeah, I'll just keep doing what I've been doing; baggy shirts and avoiding him. It shouldn't be too hard now that I'm on bedrest. We'll just tell him I'm staying out of the way. I'm sure he'd prefer that anyway."

My doctor walked back into the room and handed me my discharge paperwork. She let all head out and when we got into the parking garage I said, "How about we book an Airbnb for the night since the hospital is supposed to be keeping me to monitor my concussion."

Gemma nods her head and says, "How about we do that, but we call Clay and tell him we're just going to get a hotel for the night so we don't have to make our way back to Charming tonight because they said they'll probably discharge you around 9am. It's already 8pm."

Jax nods his head saying, "I'll call him when we get to the Airbnb. Are you booking it Reba?"

I nod my head at him before saying, "Yeah. I think I'm going to go ahead and book this one. It's 621 a night, but it's got 5 queen beds, 5 floor mattresses and a couch. It's also got 2 bathrooms. We get the whole place to ourselves as well."

Tig smiles at me and goes to hand me his credit card saying, "Here baby. Put it on mine."

I shake my head saying, "That's okay. I've got it." I book the Airbnb and give Jax directions. When we pull up we all go inside and start looking around the place. It's beautiful from what I can tell. It's very spacious and the kitchen is huge.

Jax looks at me and says, "How does everyone want to pair up?"

I smile at Jax before saying, "Trust me I've already figured it out." Everyone looks at me expectantly and I say, "Jax, you, Wendy and Able should take bedroom 1. Gemma should take bedroom 2. Uncle Bobby and Kozik can take bedroom 3. Chibs and Happy can be in 4 and Tig and I will take bedroom 5. Each room, but mine and Tig's has a queen bed and a floor mattress." That way, the couples have privacy, but everyone is safe and no one is really sleeping on the floor. Plus we all could fit in here. I prefer that to us having to have gotten 2 Airbnbs and being separated."

Everyone nodded their heads and retired for the night. When Tig and I were alone he looked at me tenderly before asking, "Baby, are you sure you're okay? You had a long day."

I kiss him softly saying, "Yes, love. I'm okay. Alec and Skye are okay. You're okay, and we've finally got a proper plan. We've got people in our corner now in this fight. I do need to call Ravi in a couple weeks and give him an update and tell him what's happening. I think we should all get burners before we drop off to Ireland."

I yawned as Tig said, "That sounds like a good idea baby. Now get some rest." I nodded my head against his chest and fell asleep to him running his fingers through my hair.


	36. Chapter 36

**_This is my fanfiction story. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I am just borrowing the Sons of Anarchy characters. Reba is my OC as is Kaylee. I also give rights to the CW and the creators of iZombie for their known characters. This is a work of Fiction. Story rated m for rape situations and abuse. May include lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I would appreciate any critique you have._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 36: Final Preparations_**

I hit 29 weeks quicker than I thought I would. The twins were still growing pretty good and so far I hadn't had any contractions. Instead of going back to Lodi for any more doctors' appointments, Tig and I decided to just go Sacramento whenever we had an appointment scheduled. We just thought it would be easier than having to explain what had happened at the water park. It also just made sense because they knew I was planning on going to Ireland. I had been staying at home more and more. I just wasn't needed around the clubhouse as much as I used to be. It suited me well enough because I was getting bigger now. I wasn't gigantic yet but still very pregnant. Happy and Chibs had gone to my 3d/4d ultrasound with Tig and I. The twins were closer to 3 pounds and Skye was only an ounce smaller than Alec.

Tig pulled me against him as we lay in the bed. He kissed the side of my face saying, "You need to wake up baby. We've got to call Ravi today and tell him what's going on. Plus Jax, Wendy, Able, Gemma and Kozik are leaving today and we do need to go to the clubhouse because we've got to tell them bye and pretend we aren't going to see them in a week."

I nudged Tig's ribs with my elbow saying, "I know Tig. I'm just so tired. These two are making me exhausted more and more. I know it's because they are growing, but it's still tiring. Plus how am I going to hide this bump now; like I'm clearly pregnant."

Tig smiled against my face saying, "You can wear one of my shirts if you need to; it's late August too so unfortunately you can't run around in a hoodie like I know you'd prefer."

I shake my head at Tig saying, "Babe, not trying to be that person and complain about my weight, but your shirts are a little small for me now. Maybe I've got a sundress that doesn't show my stomach too much. I mean even if it does show a little bit of my stomach I can just say it's how the dress is made." Tig's phone starts playing "This Life" and he answers the phone. I whisper to him, "Who's that?"

He covers the phone's speaker saying, "That's Chibs." He goes back to talking on the phone saying, "Yeah man, the door's unlocked. Y'all just come on it. We're upstairs in the bedroom. Yes we're clothed." Tig hung up the phone and I busted out laughing. He looked at me then asked, "What are you laughing at?"

I shake my head slightly before saying, "Nothing. That was just too funny. I could almost hear the disgust in my brother's voice; even through from the phone. It was just great."

We hear a knock on the door and Happy and Chibs come walking into the bedroom with Happy saying, "We brought you a gift."

I quickly sit up in bed saying, "Oooo. A gift for me?"

Chibs lets out a slight laugh before saying, "Aye lass, but not that kind of gift. Wendy sent over a sundress for you to wear today. She said it didn't show off her stomach and you're smaller than she was."

Tig started laughing from his spot in the bed saying, "Look there baby, problem solved. You've got an outfit to wear for the day."

Happy shook his head at our bantering before saying, "She did say if you've got a pair of maternity shorts, you should wear them under the dress. The bellyband on the pants help support your bump."

Tig chimed up again saying, "She's got a couple pairs. She got mostly long one though, since we're going to Ireland before long and it's colder over there than it is over here. She's also looking forward to being able to get away with wearing hoodies or sweaters and leggings."

I grabbed the pillow beside me and whacked Tig with it before saying, "You hush you're mouth. I just never expected to have to conceal my pregnancy at 29 weeks. Now help me up so I can go shower please. Then I want to get dressed and put on my combat boots. They are just so comfortable right now."

Tig stood up off the bed and helped me up before saying, "Any other requests, Madame?"

I just looked at Happy and Happy busted out laughing before saying, "Do you want oatmeal?"

I gave him a slight nod of my head and say, "If it's no trouble. Alec and Skye really like Uncle Happy's oatmeal."

Happy just grinned at me before leaving the room and headed downstairs to make up some oatmeal for the four of us. Chibs gave me his on smile before saying, "I asked Clay yesterday about ye meeting mum. He said he's going to have me call her when we get there today and sort out the details about our visit. I've talked to mum and asked her if she can ask for about a week to prepare her home for us."

I went to hug my brother before saying, "Thank you so much for doing this for me."

Chibs kissed my forehead then said, "It's no problem lass. I love ye."

Hugging Chibs tighter I say, "I love you too big brother. Now you hang out with your best friends while I go shower."

Chibs gave a light laugh before saying, "Aye you do smell."

I whacked him on his arm before leaving to finally take my shower. When I got out of the shower I ran back into the bedroom with my towel wrapped around me. I put on my undergarments and pulled on the sundress Wendy loaned me. Under the dress I pulled on a pair of black maternity shorts. When I pulled my hair out of the towel I grabbed my brush and began brushing it out. Tig came up behind me and took my brush from my hands. He softly brushed my hair then kissed the side of my forehead before saying, "I love you. You know that right?"

I leaned against him before saying, "I know you do. I love you too."

He sighed against me and said, "Let's go eat and then call Ravi before we head to TM. Sound like a plan?"

I nod my head at Tig and start braiding my hair as we walk down to the dining room where I knew Chibs and Happy were setting the table for our breakfast. We walked in and Happy said, "Oatmeal's ready for you and the twins."

I grinned at him as Chibs said, "Aye let's eat."

We quickly ate our breakfast before I stood up to collect the dishes. Tig stood up quickly and pulled the bowl out of my hand before saying, "Baby, Happy and I have got this. You and Chibs go call your step dad so he knows what is happening over here."

Happy stood up with his bowl saying, "Yeah little bit. We've got this."

I shake my head at him before saying, "Happy, you cooked. I can't let you clean up too."

Tig shook his head at me before saying, "Happy doesn't mind babe. We talked about this while you were in the shower. Now go."

I sighed at him and Chibs stood up and led me to the living room. We called Ravi. He answered on the third ring saying, "Hey darling. How's everything going in charming Charming?"

Chibs and I let out a laugh as I said, "It's going, Ravi. I'm just calling because we've got a little bit of trouble going on that we need help with."

Ravi quickly said, "What's going on, Reba? Is it Major?"

I shook my head and felt a few tears come to my eyes as Chibs said, "Aye, sir. Chibs here. Major was here. He's gone for now, but we're worried and need an out. The plan is to come and visit my mum in a week. Reba's planning on having the twins there. No one down here really knows she's pregnant. Just a few people do, and those people have plans to leave Charming today and head to Belfast under the pretense of visiting SAMBEL."

Chibs placed his arm around me as I said, "Yeah dad. Major found me and he tried to cause me to have a miscarriage. I had just been planning on coming out there when I hit 32 weeks, but back at 23 weeks I went into labor when Major pushed me down at a water park. The doctors in Sacramento were able to stop my labor and told me I needed to take it easy at least until I hit 32 weeks. That's when it's first safe for twins to be born. I did clear the trip with them and everything."

Ravi sighed into the phone saying, "That's fine by me. I'd love to see you anyway. I especially can't wait to meet my grandbabies. What do I need to know about the ones coming to visit this SAMBEL?"

Chibs spoke back up saying, "So ye know how we're SAMCRO, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original?"

Ravi spoke into the phone with, "I knew you were SAMCRO. I just didn't know what it all stood for."

Chibs and I let out another laugh as Chibs continued with, "Well, SAMBEL is Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Belfast. It's just a different faction of the Sons."

Ravi said, "Go on, Chibs. I understand that much so far."

Chibs smiled before saying, "Jax is the VP down here. Ye met him when ye were here. He's the one with blonde hair. Anyway he's going on quote end quote Club business. He is pretending that Keith McGee, who's the President of SAMBEL, has asked to meet with Clay. Clay is too wrapped up with something down here, so it defaults to Jax. Jax is going to go to Belfast and meet with him and he's bringing; his mum Gemma, his wife Wendy, their son Abel and Kozik. He's a member of the charter here. They all know Reba's pregnant and want to help in whatever way they can."

I spoke back up into the phone saying, "Yeah. They leave today to help you guys set up for when I get there a week from now. I'm bringing Chibs, Tig and Happy with me. Uncle Bobby said he didn't want to come, because he didn't want to tip Clay off to anything. I mean everyone I'm close too is going. Gemma's new boyfriend, Nero is also going to meet us at the airport to come down with us. He's a very kind person and is well respected with his old gang. He wanted out for his son, but he still helps them out when they need it. Clay doesn't know we are also going to be going to Belfast. He thinks Kaylee lives in a different part of Ireland."

Chibs took over the conversation again saying, "Clay wants to call my mum after Jax and his group leave for Ireland. Mum has said she's going to tell Clay if we can come down in a week so she's got time to prepare. It's the best we could come up with given the circumstances. Reba's showing a good bit. She's not ginormous, but she's clearly pregnant. She's borrowing a sundress from Wendy to hide her bump before we go to TM."

Ravi spoke up saying, "That's good and everything, but how are you pulling this off. What if Clay insists on seeing the plane tickets and train tickets."

I smile to myself before saying, "We've got that part figured out too. We're gonna get plane tickets to Dublin from Sacramento. Then we're going to also get a bus ticket from Dublin to Dingle. Dingle is where Clay's going to think Kaylee is from. In reality we're gonna get extra bus tickets from Dublin to Belfast, or we'll see if Jax can pick us up from Dublin. SAMBEL is going to pick Jax's group up from Dublin Airport as well."

Tig and Happy walked into the living room and smiled at me as Ravi said, "Sounds like you guys have got it all figured out. I'll see you when you get here, Reba. I love you darling."

Smiling into the phone I say, "I love you too Dad. Can't wait to see you."

As we hung up the phone Tig asked from the kitchen doorway, "Are you alright, baby?"

Giving him a small smile I say, "Yeah. I'm fine; I just can't believe this is what we're having to do so Major can't find me. It's just a lot to deal with."

Chibs kissed the side of my head saying, "Aye lass. I'm sure it's a lot to handle, but ye are doing amazing with it and we'll always be here for you."

Happy broke the tense moment saying, "Yeah girl. Who else will be able to make you oatmeal like me? We're not going anywhere. We promise you that."

I smile at this before saying, "Let's go to TM. I do want to tell Abel bye and we need to make sure they've got some of the twins stuff as well."

Tig moved to help me off the couch before saying, "I was thinking about that. Why don't we not worry too much about it and ship a few boxes of clothes for the twins to Kaylee's house. That way it's there and we can't forget anything. The only thing that's going to suck is we've got the cribs and stuff already set up here."

I shook my head at myself before saying, "I can't believe I didn't think of that. We can also open a couple boxes of diapers and send them as well."

Chibs smiled at the two of us before saying, "Aye, and once we get to mum's we can go out and get a couple bassinets and more clothes if the twins need it. They'll probably need more diapers as well and formula. I'm sure I can call mum in a couple days as well and see if she'll go pick up a bottle warmer and a few bottles for them."

I moved away from Tig and hugged Chibs before saying, "No. I can't ask her to do that. She's never met me. I'm sure we can do it when we're there, but maybe she'll go with us."

Happy moved towards the door asking, "Alright, who's driving and what vehicle are we taking, the Titan or the Rover?"

I shook my head at the three of them saying, "Just because I can't ride a motorcycle right now, doesn't mean you guys have to stop driving y'all's bikes. It doesn't bother me, and I'm sure it's pissing Clay off."

Happy busted out laughing before saying, "Girl. That's part of the fun. He can't make us go on runs if we aren't riding our bikes. Besides, regular vehicles are more inconspicuous than motorcycles and you never know who's watching."

Chibs chimed in saying, "Aye, and it draws less attention to the fact that you aren't riding with Tig anymore. Now let's go."

We headed out the door with Tig locking up behind us. We jumped in my Rover and headed to Teller Morrow. We arrived before too long to people already telling Jax, Gemma, Wendy, Abel and Kozik goodbye. Jax walked up to us as soon as I pulled up. He pulled me into a slight hug and whispered, "Is it all okay with Kaylee?" I gave a slight nod of my head and Jax pulled back speaking a little louder with, "I'm going to miss you, Reba. Wendy's very sad we're going to handle this with SAMBEL."

I let out a slight laugh saying, "I'm going to miss her too. She's my best friend around here. I'm also really going to miss Abel. Speaking of, I'm going to go and steal him from your wife for a few minutes."

As I walked towards Abel and Wendy, Jax called out laughingly, "Be my guest, but when we get back I'm dropping Abel on you and Tig so I can take my wife out."

When I reached Wendy and Abel, Wendy said, "Don't mind him. He's just annoyed we haven't been intimate since Abel was born. It isn't from lack of trying either. Abel has perfect timing when we get going. He always wakes up. It's like he's got a sense for it."

I shake my head at Wendy before saying, "Tig and I wouldn't mind watching him."

Wendy lowered her voice before saying, "We've got about 10 outfits for each. We couldn't fit much more in our bags. We did grab some socks, blankets, mittens and burp clothes for them though."

Giving Wendy a hug I whisper, "We can't thank you enough for this. Tig and I are going to send some stuff in the mail later on to Kaylee's house with coats and longer outfits plus diapers galore. Probably going to send some beanies too. It gets cold in Ireland."

Wendy pulled Abel out of his car seat and handed him to me saying, "That's a smart idea. This one is going to miss you for the next week. He's highly attached to his Aunt Reba. That reminds me. He doesn't have any godparents. Would you and Tig like to be his godparents? He really does adore the both of you and Jax and I trust you exponentially. I'm surprised Jax never asked Opie, but he said it didn't feel right asking Ope."

I jerked my head up towards Wendy and with a tear in my eye say, "I'd love to be his godmother, and I'm sure Tig would love to be his godfather."

She hugged me and Abel and then I adjusted Abel back into his car seat. Gemma and Kozik walked over to the two of us and gave us hugs. Gemma pushed something into my hand saying, "Keep this in your purse at all time. It's not as big as the one in your Rover, but it'll do the trick. I'm going to be so worried about you."

I hugged Gemma tightly saying, "It's okay Gem. We'll be there soon and we'll figure out what's happening. Use Ravi's burner when you guys get there so you can let us know you're safe. We'll keep you up to date over the next week about what's going on here. Sound like a plan?"

Kozik gave me a slight hug of his own saying, "Yeah Reba. That's a plan. We'll stock up on burners when we get there. Our phones are probably gonna go ghost mode so Juice doesn't find out we're all together."

Tig walked up to us and gave everyone hugs and wished them luck. Before we knew it the prospects were taking Jax, Wendy, Gemma, Abel and Kozik away to the airport.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys all enjoy the new Chapter. I should be posting Chapter 37 in a few days as well. Thank you for reading. Also guys, please forgive me if I get anything wrong about Ireland. I'm trying to do my research on Ireland, but I am from America, so I'm probably bound to mess something up. Special shout out to whoever came up with the idea for Leap Year, because that's where I got the idea of Dingle from. If anyone is from Ireland reading this, then please let me know some pretty cool places to visit through pm or in reviews. I'm thinking about visiting Ireland before long and want to know the best places to visit.**_


End file.
